Code Geass: Hot or Cold War?
by DewElr
Summary: This is an another alternate universe where the USA exist and also the characters of Code Geass. Britannia lays in Canada, and it's territories in South America half of Africa, and Japan. Unable to take over the USA due to its strong, The USA declared war on the Holy Britannian Empire. I DO NOT OWN CODE GEASS
1. Chapter 1

Narrator

 _Speaking_

 **In Mind**

The date was August 10 in the year 2010 of the Imperial Calendar, and 1955 for the American calender. The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war upon Japan. The Far East island nation had held fast to its neutrality, along with its only Ally the United States. Rights to Japan's underground resources became a hotly disputed issue straining the already deep-rooted diplomatic tensions between the two sides. In the deciding battle for the mainland, Britannian forces introduced into combat the humanoid autonomous armored knight known as the Knightmare Frame. The enemy's forces were far greater than anticipated, and the Knightmares obliterated the Japanese line of defense on the mainland with little effort. Japan became a dominion of the Empire. The country was stripped of its freedom, its rights, and its name. Area 11. The defeated and once proud nation of Japan was rechristened with a mere number. Britannia also declared war on the United States but the US had more effort than Britannia dose, so it was a victory for the Americans. The Government of Japan fled to the USA for sanctuary.

Several years later it all started with a truck driving in the streets of Area 11. Britannian helicopters are tracking it down to stop it. The Media shows yesterdays terrorist bombings.

 _Media: Here it's yesterdays terrorist bombings in Osaka._

Lelouch and Rivalz comes in to play for a old friend of his

 _Lelouch: Well look at this a noblemen._

 _Noblemen: Time for regret boy. What's your name?_

 _Lelouch: Lelouch Lamporuge_

 _Rivalz: Wait a minute you can't win this one it's impossible_

Lelouch is challenging a noblemen on a game of chess.

 _Lelouch: when do we have to leave_

 _Rivalz: 20 minutes_

 _Lelouch: Go without me if time runs out I need 9 minutes._

Lelouch pulls up a black king.

 _Lelouch: Enough talk_

 _Noblemen: You are going to start off a king hahaha!_

 _Shirley: Where's Lelouch_

 _Milly: He went somewhere with Rivalz_

 _Shirley: They must've gone off somewhere gambling again._

 _Milly: I think its poker this time. I wish my darling Lulu would be a a serious young man._

Shirley: Please Ms. President.

(Back with the Truck)

 _Nagata: Perfect. Let's steal this damn thing._

Lelouch winning the chess game and the noblemen was shocked to see. The media shows terrorist bombings.

 _Media: We apologize for the delay! Now for his royal highness Prince Clovis, third prince of Britannia, will address the nation._

 _Clovis: To all my imperial subject. Including of course the many Elevens who choose to serve the empire of Britannia._

 _Kallen: We're not Elevens! We're Japanese!_

 _Clovis: Do you not see my pain?_

 _My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart._ The remnants are filled with rage and sadness! _However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind!_ _Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle to protect the well-being of one and all!_ _Now then, everyone! I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice, in the line of duty._

 _Media: A moment of silence, please_

(USA)

A 18 year old boy name Ethan is a marine in his laboratory working a new weapon. For the USA government his invention was called the Photon Saber. A photon saber is a beam sword that can cut through anything and any material. Ethan has 3 abilities that he was born with. He has the ability to see fast bullets, able to dodge bullets, and making jumps at least 5 ft high. The United States had everything, and sometimes stole technology from Britannia making their own Knightmares, but their knightmares are different from the Britannians. First their knightmares are called Nightmares, second they shoot out lasers, and third they can throw nukes. The United States had laser weapons, ray guns, plasma guns, a giant robot called Liberty Prime.

 _Ethan: Finally, I finished my photon sword. I will now test it._

Ethan pressed the activation button it illuminates powerful laser. He sliced 2 boxes and two pvc pipes.

 _Ethan: Yes! I did it. I will now send a copy of the blueprints to the government._

Ethan sent it to the mail as the mailman got the mail.

(Japan)

The truck lead to an underground area, leaving Kallen behind to safety. Nagata is injured when the truck crashed. He accidently opened the truck that can show the poison gas. Lelouch trying to find a way out until he met Suzaku again as a Britannian Solider. Suzaku was shot by the commander leader.

 _Royal Guard: Well, Britannian schoolboy, not a good day to cut class._ _  
_ _Collect the girl. After you've secured her, kill the student!_

The Britannian Army ran for the girl and Lelouch. Nagata has one left hope. He pressed a self destruct button. Getting himself killed in that explosion.

 _Nagata: Death to…Britannia…Long live Japan._

The truck exploded as a lot of smoke poured over Shinjuku.

 _Bartley: They got away?! And you call yourselves the Royal Guard?!_ __

 _Royal Guard: Forgive me, my lord! The blast was mainly directed upwards, but the-_ __

 _Bartley: Why the hell do you think I only told you people about this?!_ __

 _Royal Guard: W- We'll continue the investigation!_

 ** _Clovis_** _: The plan has moved forward to the next phase._ __

 _Bartley: But, but Your Highness...!_ __

 ** _Clovis_** _: If knowledge of her gets out, I'll be disinherited._ _  
_ _Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal here._ _  
_ _As Clovis, third prince of the empire, I command you!_ _  
_ _Destroy Shinjuku Ghetto! Leave no one alive!_

Many knightmares we deployed starting the Genocide of the Japanese. They killed many innocent people.

(USA News)

 _Media: Prince Clovis of Britannia has started genocide in Japan leaving a lot of people dead._

 _Ethan: Goddammit Britannia, your killing innocent people. Be glad we're going into war with you._

 _Royal Guard: Report._ __

 _Britannian Army: We found only Elevens here, sir._ __

 _Royal Guard: You're sure of it? That exit comes out here?_ __

 _Britannian Army: Yes, sir. It matches up with our map of the old city._ __

 ** _Shirley_** _: Huh? That jerk! He hung up on me ! I can't believe it!_

* * *

 __ _Royal Guard: What an appropriate location for a terrorist to meet his end._ __

 _Lelouch_ _: You scum...!_ __

 _Royal Guard: Still, you did well for a student, but that's to be expected._ _  
_ _You're a Britannian._ _  
_ _Unfortunately, my clever young friend, you have no future._ __

 _C.C._ _: He mustn't die!_ __

 _Lelouch_ _: You shot her!_ __

 _Royal Guard: Our orders were to bring her back alive if possible._ _  
_ _Oh well, nothing can be done about it now._ _  
_ _We'll tell our superiors that the Royal Guard found the terrorist hideout and killed them all. Regrettably the female hostage had already been tortured to death._ _  
_ _What do you think, schoolboy?_ __

 _Lelouch_ _: How_ _can this be happening?_ _  
_ _First Suzaku's killed... And this girl..._ _  
_ _Now, I'm about to die._ _  
_ _Before I've had a chance to do a single thing with my life._ _  
_ _It's gone in a heartbeat... Nunnally...!_ __

 _C.C._ _: You don't want it to end here, do you?_ __

 _Lelouch_ _: What...?_ __

 _C.C._ _: You appear to have a reason for living._ __

 _Lelouch_ _: The girl? That's impossible!_ __

 _C.C._ _: If I grant you power, could you go on?_ _I propose a deal. In exchange for this power you must agree to make my one wish come true._ _Accept this contract and you accept its conditions, while living in the world of humans, you will live unlike any other._ _A different providence, a different time, a different life._ _The power of the king will condemn you to a life of solitude._ _Are you prepared for this?_

 _Lelouch: yes I hereby accept the terms of your contract_

Lelouch has gain the geass, now using his Geass, he commanded the army to die so they shot themselves.

 ** _Lelouch_** _: Yes! I hereby accept the terms of your contract!_ _  
_ _Say...how should a Britannian who detests his own country live his life?_ __

 _Royal Guard: Are you some kind of radical?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: What's wrong? Why not shoot?_ _  
_ _Your opponent is just a schoolboy. Or have you finally realized?_ _  
_ _The only ones who should kill are those who are prepared to be killed._ __

 _Royal Guard: What's happening here...?!_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I, Lelouch vi Britannia, command you...now all of you...die!_ __

 _Royal Guard: Happily, Your Highness! Fire!_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: That was the turning point._ _  
_ _Since that day, I've lived a lie. The lie of living. My name too was a lie. My personal history, a lie. Nothing but lies._ _  
_ _I was sick to death of a world that couldn't be changed._ _  
_ _But even in my lies, I refused to give up in despair._ _  
_ _But now this incredible power... it's mine..._ _  
_ _Well, then..._


	2. Chapter 2

Narrator

 _Speaking_

 **In Mind**

 **Lelouch was given the power of Geass by a mysterious girl who seem to be alive. Sucessfully he killed an army of Britannians. Next thing he saw a knightmare**

 ** _Lelouch_** ** _:_** _I don't understand what it is you wanted me to do.  
Why did you give me this bizarre power?_

Lelouch now just staring at C2's body thinking she's dead. A knightmare crashed and found Lelouch. __

 _ **Villetta:**_ _How could all these Royal Guards be dead?  
What happened here, boy?  
And why is a Britannian student in a place like this?!  
Are you deaf? Answer me or I'll-  
Answer me!_ __

 _ **Lelouch:**_ _I order you to come out.  
At once!_ __

 _ **Villetta:**_ _Who the hell do you think you are to order me?_ __

 _ **Lelouch:**_ _ **I see. It only works with direct eye contact.**_ _  
My name is Allen Spacer, my father's a duke._ __

 _ **Villetta:**_ _Nobility?_ __

 _ **Lelouch:**_ _My ID card's in my breast pocket.  
After you confirm who I am, I'll request your protection._ __

 _ **Villetta:**_ _Keep your hands up in the air, I'll take out your ID._

Lelouch used the Geass on Viletta forcing her handing him over her knightmare.

 ** _Lelouch:_** **** _Now then, hand your Knightmare over to me._ __

 _ **Villetta:**_ _Understood. The code number is XG21G2D4._ __

 _ **Lelouch:**_ _Got it._

 ** _Villetta:_** _What the—_

 **Suzaku woke up in a medical area inside the Britannian's Vehicles, feeling all better.**

 ** _Lloyd:_** _So are we having a bad day?  
Looks like you missed a chance to go to heaven, Private Kururugi._

 _ **Suzaku:**_ _I did?  
Where?_

 _ **Lloyd:**_ _Hmm?  
Ah, we're still in the Shinjuku Ghetto._

 _ **Cecile:**_ _With Prince Clovis nearby this is probably the safest place anywhere.  
This is what saved your life, Mr. Suzaku._

 _ **Lloyd:**_ _You're lucky it was under your protective suit because that's what deflected the bullet._

 _ **Cecile:**_ _Is it a keepsake?_ _  
_ _ **Suzaku:**_ _Yeah, very._

 _ **Lloyd:**_ _You Elevens believe that gods live inside of everything, even objects, don't you?  
I guess this one—_

Suzaku interrupted Lloyd __

 _ **Suzaku:**_ _Is Lelou-  
What's the latest on the situation?_

 _ **Lloyd:**_ _It looks like the poison gas was released.  
Massive Eleven casualties have been reported._

 _ **Cecile:**_ _They haven't caught the perpetrators yet._

 _ **Suzaku:**_ _They haven't, huh? Not yet?_

 _ **Lloyd:**_ _Private Kururugi, how much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare frame?_

 _ **Suzaku:**_ _But there's no way an Eleven would be made a knight._

 _ **Lloyd:**_ _Well, supposing you could?  
Congratulations, the only Knightmare of its kind awaits you!  
Once you take the controls of this big beauty everything will change, you and your world._

 _ **Cecile:**_ _Whether you want it to or not._

Now Suzaku has the ability to ride the Lancelot Knightmare. The genocide is still going on in Japan while America prepares for war.

(USA)

A lot of people joined the military to destroy Britannia. The Americans are using targets showing random Britannian's soliders getting shot with lasers and etc. Marines using nightmares are also in practicing in the air and land. Shooting more targets. Boot camp was 12 weeks, they practice every day. Ethan in the other hand trying to contact Kallen his girlfriend from Japan. Ethan is half Japanese, and half white making him an American. They contact by face cam.

 _Ethan: Hey Kallen._

 _Kallen: Ethan! How are you sweetie?_

 _Ethan: I'm good. How about you?_

 _Kallen: I'm fighting for Japan._

 _Ethan: Kallen I'm worried about you. A genocide started in Shinjuku killing all innocent Japanese people._

 _Kallen: Yeah I know._

 _Ethan: Kallen I'm going to Japan to help you trust me._

 _Kallen: I trust you Ethan!_

 _Ethan: I love you_!

Ethan is now in tears scared of Kallen getting killed

 _Kallen: I love you too Ethan! Just remember my heart is always with you!_

Ethan smiles as Kallen hangs up. Kallen contacted him through her Knightmare and she continue fighting for her country. A Britannina tank killing more Japanese people, while Kallen was able to destroy it.

 ** _Kallen:_** _Those damn Britannians!_ __

 _ **Ohgi:**_ _Kallen, can the Glasgow still move?_ __

 _ **Kallen:**_ _Don't worry Ohgi, it's all right. I'll decoy them!  
Get the people out of here.  
The only ones that'll be captured are those of us in the resistance._ __

 _ **Ohgi:**_ _I know but we're trapped, they've got us completely surrounded_.

A resistance solider shoots a rocket launcher targeting at a knightmare.

 ** _Students_** ** _:_** _That's because you don't have enough leg strength, right?_ _  
_ _You're wrong. You sink when you get fat._ _  
_ _Because you snack, right?_ _  
_ _I'll be fine, I burn up twice as many calories._

Lelouch calls Shirley to get her to see what's on live television.  
 _  
_ ** _Shirley:_** _Ah, Lelou?_ _  
_ _What in the world have you been doing?_ _  
_ _Where are you now?_ _  
_ _If you keep cutting class, you'll get held back._ __

 _ **Lelouch:**_ _Are you near a TV?_ _  
_ _ **Shirley:**_ _A TV?_ _  
_ _ **Lelouch:**_ _Sorry, but this is important._

 _ **Shirley:**_ _Hang on.  
Hey, can I change the channel?_

 _ **Student:**_ _Huh? To what?_

 _ **Lelouch:**_ _The news, is there anything about Shinjuku?_

 _ **Shirley:**_ _News? Uhh, let's see...  
There's nothing on. Traffic restrictions?_

 _ **Lelouch :**_ _Why is it restricted?_

 _ **Shirley:**_ _I don't know. They're not saying._

 _ **Lelouch:**_ _ **I get it.  
Once they finish everything off, they'll release news**_ _ **that favors the military.**_ __

 _ **Shirley:**_ _Ooh, you're gambling again, aren't you?_  
 _I've warned you before more than once how dangerous that is!_

 _ **Lelouch:**_ _Yep, you caught me.  
By the way, tell my little sister that I'm gonna be late home tonight, would you?  
Thanks._

Lelouch hangs up the call from Shirley and that got Shirley frustraded.

 __ _ **Shirley:**_ _Oooh!  
Why does he always hang up on me like that?!_

 _ **Operator:**_ _The number you have called is beyond service range._

 _ **Shirley:**_ _Oh darn it, not this again._

(Back at Shinjuku) __

 _ **Lelouch:**_ _They need to keep a lid on this information, so it'll be hard for them to call in reinforcements.  
They'll have to make do with the pieces they have on the board.  
But I'm hemmed in here, and it'll be tough to break through by myself.  
Gaining refuge carries its own risk, too.  
I want payback for being dragged into your fight._

Lelouch got out of his Knightmare seeing Kallen is destroying the Britannina's military vehicles. Lelouch now has a plan. Lelouch contacted Kallen from her Knightmare calling her Q-1.

 ** _Jeremiah_** **** ** _:_** _It's our Glasgow friend._

Kallen gets away from Jeremiah's shootings leaing her to a railroad track

 ** _Kallen_** **** ** _:_** _Just 30 minutes left!_

Lelouch now has contact to help the resistance army. He tells her to go to the west entrance. Kallen gained the trust of this unknown person. Not knowing his name.

 ** _Lelouch :_** _Since you trusted me, you're gonna win. Jump onto the train!_

 ** _Kallen :_** _Gotcha!_

Kallen jumps on the train while Jeremiah was getting pushed back by the train

 ** _Jeremiah :_** _You think you can get through that way, hmm?  
If that's your plan, then...  
You! Go after the Glasgow._

 ** _Military :_** _Yes, My Lord!_

The other knightmares were stopped by Lelouch's knightmare shooting at Jeremiah

 ** _Jeremiah :_** _What the...?  
Shot by friendly fire?  
What's your name and your unit?!  
We're after the one armed Glasgow.  
Oh my god! A terrorist?!_

 ** _Kallen :_** _Aaaaah!_

 ** _Jeremiah :_** _You son of a-!_

Jeremiah instantly ejected his seat causing him to retreat from his Knightmare. Kallen was reliefed to have her soul saved.

 ** _Kallen :_** _You saved me.  
But how did you get ahold of a Sutherland?  
What? Where did he go?_

Lelouch knightmare disappears, to help Ohgi and his resistance army. Ohgi also tend to hear Lelouch voice through the radio. They ran to find Kallen and ask her about that radio message then they heard it again. Lelouch told that they're more supplies in the train wreck for their victory. They were all surprised seeing all that supplies. Now they think this guy can be a good person to help them win.

(Back in the USA)

Ethan took an private jet to China, because since Japan is now part of Britannia, China is the only way to get into Japan. The jet flight took about 3 hours to get across the pacific ocean. Arriving at China he waits the next day to take his flight to Japan

(Back at Japan)

 _ **Lelouch :**_ _Woman in the Glasgow!_

 ** _Kallen_** **** ** _:_** _Y-yes!_

 ** _Lelouch_** **** ** _:_** _Stay where you are.  
Your unit's gonna run decoy. You got that?_

 ** _Kallen_** **** ** _:_** _Understood._

 ** _Lelouch_** **** ** _:_** _Energy filler status?_

 ** _Kallen_** **** ** _:_** _About 15 minutes worth._

 ** _Lelouch_** **** ** _:_** _Then recharge it!  
In 10 minutes, I'll contact you with your next instructions._

Lelouch tired from talking and destroying Knightmares. He decided to have a little break from helping the Japanese

 _Lelouch: This is wearing me out.  
Regardless, I'll need determination to succeed.  
After all, I'm betting my life in this game._

(Back at the Shinjuku Ghetto)

Suzaku still recovering from his injuries, Clovis and his army are discussing how to end this tragic event, and also capturing the mysterious women from the gas chamber. Clovis wanted her dead or alive. The resistance army are now making what if's to Lelouch. Resistance army thinking they're traps. Ohgi now stationed everyone to their assigned stations. Interrupted by Lelouch, he ordered them a good strategy.

 ** _Military :_** _Enemy spotted at point F 31._

 ** _Clovis_** ** _:_** _A feint, eh? How pedestrian._

 ** _Bartley_** **** ** _:_** _Tell Laslo's squad to go straight in._

 _Have Eugen and Valerie strike from the rear._

Ohgi waited for the moment for the Britannian's to make their move. He made a countdown starting from 3 to 1. Sucessfully they shot the Britannian's from the walls and destroying them. Clovis surprise to see it's an ambush. Lelouch having a great time seeing Britannian's failing.

Lelouch: P1, P4, P7, move a hundred meter to the right and fire your slash harkens toward 3 o'clock.

 **Ohgi** **:** You heard him.  
Do what the voice says.

 **Tamaki** **:** Damn, what else does he want us to do?

 **Lelouch** **:** P5, ready?

 **Tamaki** **:** Yeah. Quit calling me that.

Tamaki being bugged by being called P5. Britannians are getting frustrated by whoever is ordering them to get defeated. After taking out most of the knightmares, Clovis couldn't accept this defeat. Lancelot is now deployed for battle. With the rider, Suzaku. Tamaki saw the Lancelot, his Knightmare got wreck by Suzaku. With the Lancelot fast speed, it has a really good power source.

 ** _Resistance_** ** _:_** _This is B group, reporting enemy presence._

 ** _Lelouch_** **** ** _:_** _Hm? Reinforcements?  
Real battle is different, isn't it?  
Status?_

 ** _Resistance_** ** _:_** _Every one ejected, but they took out four units in nothing flat._

 ** _Lelouch_** **** ** _:_** _Enemy numbers?_

 ** _Resistance_** **** ** _:_** _Just one. I think it's a new model.  
I've never seen anything like it- Ah!_

Lelouch lost contact with one of the resistance people. He really confused what was going on. The lancelot was taking down every resistance knightmare. Lelouch is now losing most of the Knightmares, Britannia is getting back on top again.

(USA)

News flashed over the media about the causalities in Japan. After hearing about a 7th Generation Knightmare, they created an 8th generation Nightmare. The difference between the USA and Britannnia's knightmare, the US has red eyes for scary reasons. Finally Lelouch reached to Clovis vehicle disguise as a soldier.

 ** _Soldier_** ** _:_** _Stop there, your ID.  
This is Prince Clovis's personal transport._

 ** _Lelouch_** **** ** _:_** _At last, the check point. And barely guarded, per my plan._

 ** _Soldier_** ** _:_** _Your plan?_

 ** _Lelouch_** **** ** _:_** _That's right.  
Now I'd like you to let me pass._

Lelouch used his Geass again on the solider letting him pass to go and face his half brother prince clovis.

 ** _Soldier_** ** _:_** _Yes, ._

 ** _Ohgi:_** _Kallen!_

Japanese people are taking shelter at a building hoping no Britannian's can find them. Ohgi and Kallen entered the building but, they found them. Preparing to kill them they were stopped by Clovis. He ordered a cease fire to stop killing, destruction or property.

 ** _Clovis :_** _Are you satisfied?_ _  
_ _ **Lelouch :**_ _Very. Well done._ _  
_ _ **Clovis :**_ _And what shall we do now? Sing a few lively ballads, or perhaps a nice game of chess?_ _  
_ _ **Lelouch :**_ _That has a familiar ring._ _  
_ _ **Clovis :**_ _Hmm?_ _  
_ _ **Lelouch :**_ _Don't you recall? The two of us used to play chess together as course, I would always win._

Clovis now realized it's was his long lost half brother Lelouch who thought he was dead. Lelouch used his Geass on him and asked about his mother assassinantion. He said talk to Schnizel or Cornelia. Then after that, he killed Clovis with one shot.

(Ethan)

Ethan on the other hand got to the plane to land on Japan. From China to Japan it took about and hour to get there. Now he's in a dangerous place, he now finds his girlfriend Kallen.


	3. Chapter 3

Narrator

 _Speaking_

 **In Mind**

 **Ethan is now in Japan, seeing the destruction side of Japan and Britannian side. Oh my god! Ethan calls Kallen in his phone.**

 ** _Ethan: Kallen? I'm here at Japan. What school are you attending?_**

 ** _Kallen: Ashford Academy, I'll see you there._**

 ** _Ethan: Perfect._**

 **Now Ethan is on his way to Ashford Academy. Lelouch accidently fall asleep woken up by Milly**

 ** _Milly:_** _Wake up Lelouch! I know you were sleeping. Your hands stopped moving._

 _ **Lelouch:**_ _Well, you don't have to beat me up over it, do you?_

 _ **Rivalz**_ _: Huh, serves you right for ditching me like that._

 _ **Shirley:**_ _That's right. What was up with you yesterday?_

 _ **Lelouch:**_ _Um well..._

 _ **Milly:**_ _That's enough, you guys. Let's not get side tracked here._ _  
_ _If we don't come up with a fix for the club activities budget, there won't be money left for anything at all._

 _ **Nina:**_ _And if it comes to that point..._

 _ **Rivalz**_ _: The equestrian club will be pissed. We don't want 'em comin' in here on horse back._

A horse was in the background riding

 _ **Milly:**_ _Rivalz, can't you be a more serious student council member?_

 _ **Shirley:**_ _You know, it would have been nice of you if you would have reminded us about this mess a day ago._

 _ **Rivalz**_ _: I would have to say a day later. Then we would have given up._

 _ **Lelouch:**_ _Good idea. We can still do that._

 _ **Milly:**_ _GUTS!_

 _ **Rivalz**_ _: Are you trying that guts spell again?_

 _ **Milly:**_ _Yeah, I want you people to start putting your all into this._

 _ **Lelouch:**_ _I really don't think that your magic's gonna do a whole lot._

 _ **Shirley:**_ _Actually it's got me going, Madam President._

 _ **Milly:**_ _Supple and willing, that's what I like._

 _ **Shirley:**_ _I train hard in the gymnastics club._

 _ **Milly:**_ _That's not what I was getting at. You're a ten._

 _ **Shirley:**_ _Huh?_

 _ **Milly:**_ _From what I've seen in the girls' bathroom anyway, you've been filling out in all the right places, huh._

Milly Staring at Shirley's breast seeing how big they are.

 ** _Rivalz_** _: Heh, heh,_

 _ **Shirley:**_ _What, what are you talking about, you perv?_

Shirley seeing Milly as a dirty pervert, Nina, Shirley, Rivalz, and Lelouch waked to class seeing someone with a news flash on Shinjuku ghetto. After thinking about Clovis death, he felt like he needed to throw up. He ran to the bathroom to feel better.

 _Jeremiah: That ex-civil servant is such a fool._

 _Villetta: So are you referring to Bartley?_

 _Jeremiah: The killer has breached our heaviest security twice already. This perfunctory inspection is a farce._

 _Villetta: Margrave Jeremiah, now that Prince Clovis is out of the way, we pure bloods can..._

 _Jeremiah: Let me make that call. We still need to woo everyone over._

Seeing on tv, Suzaku was accused of murdering Prince Clovis, everyone was shocked to see an honorary Britannian to think he murdered the prince. Meanwhile, Ethan now a student of Ashford Academy. Ethan saw Kallen but he wants to surprise her, so while Kallen talking to some friends, Ethan put his finger on his mouth to silence the girls. Ethan covered her eyes from behind.

 _Kallen: Who's this?_

Ethan's whispers,

 _Ethan: Do you want to take a guess._

 _Kallen: Umm? Ok I give in._

Kallen turn around seeing it was Ethan, his long time boyfriend she was excited to see him again.

 _Kallen: ETHAN!_

They two both kissed and hugged eachother for a long time not seeing eachother in a while since they were 16.

 _Kallen: Ethan what are you doing here?_

 _Ethan: I'm attending Ashford Academy now._

 _Student1F: Kallen who's this_

 _Kallen: This is my boyfriend._

 _Student2F: You're boyfriend?_

 _Kallen: Yeah we met each other since we were 10._

Everyone in the school except for Kallen didn't know he was an American. Ethan was also introduced to the student council, Lelouch, Milly, Nina, Shirley, Rivalz, and others. A student council meeting took place in their station. Milly bringing food in. Kallen is also being introduced to the student council, and Nunally coming in introducing herself. Rivalz wanted to open champagne, but Shirley thinks it's dangerous. So they fought over it. The Cap loose off as Kallen swiped it off. Ending up getting Ethan and Kallen all sticky from the Champange. Everyone feeling sorry for the two getting all sticky and soaked.

 _Ethan: Kallen, is this how Britannian's are?_

 _Kallen: Don't ask._

Ethan and Kallen taking in separate showers. They got new dry clothes to wear.

 _Kallen: This is why I hate Britannina's for crying out loud._

 _Ethan: Man Britannian's are crazy people!_

Shirley gave Ethan some dry clothes to wear, accidently getting the girls uniform while Ethan not noticing. As he finished showering, and putting on the clothes, then he relized he was wearing the female outfit.

 _Ethan: WHAAAT! WHO THE FUCK WHO GAVE ME THE FEMALE UNIFORM. SHIRLEY!_

Shirley running to Ethan.

 _Shirley: What's wrong._

 _Ethan: Why did you give me the female uniform._

 _Shirley: What do you mean_

 _Ethan: You gave me the wrong uniform,_

Shirley mistakens the female uniform and gave him another pair of male uniform.

Kallen got a phone call from a mysterious person saying to meet at the Tokyo Tower. After school, Kallen told Ethan to come along with her. The resistance army and Kallen we're at the Tokyo Tower along with Ethan. The intercom calling Kallen for a lost item, Kallen got the lost item, it was a cell phone. Upon awnsering it, Lelouch told them to ride the outer tracks of line 5. Brining the resistance members. The resistance army was introduced to Ethan. The 5 borderd the outer tracks, the phone rang and telling them to go to the front. The 5 walked in and saw a guy in a mask.

 _Kallen: Was it you? Tell us! Was it you in Shinjuku, was the cease-fire order your doing too._

 _Ethan: Say something!_

 _Zero: well did you like the tour of this settlement?_

 _Ethan: Tour?_

 _Kento: hey, it couldn't been this joker?!_

 _Zero: I wanted you to havea true appreciation of them._

 _Ohgi: Yes, there's a difference between us and the Britannians! Desperate difference. That's why we resistce._

 _Zero: Wrong answer. Terrorism will not defeat Britannia. Terrorism is merely a childish nuisance._

 _Ohgi: What was that?!_

 _Kento: Are you calling us kids?_

 _Zero: Don't mistake your enemy. It isn't the Britannian people, but Britannia itself! Don't involve the citizens. Make up your minds! Take the path of righteousness!_

 _Kallen: Don't be absurd, It's easy to say whatever you want!_

 _Ethan: Why don't you cease that mask!?_

 _Ohgi: Will you show us your face?_

 _Zero: Very well, however I won't show you my face, but rather my power._

At night, bunch of Britannian's lined up to see Suzaku tied up in the vehicles, while they we're stopped by prince clovis personal vehicle. Zero introduce himself, as he says he killed prince clovis. People were shocked to hear about this, showing the gas, Zero offered an exchange for Suzaku and the Gas. So Zero used his Geass on Jeremiah, and handed him over Suzaku.

(USA)

President John F Kennedy, made a speech about Britannia, and freeing Japan. His speech was to make votes on should we aid Japan or stay isolated. The government is going to wait for 2 weeks.

A day later, Lelouch now meeting C2 in his dorm. Telling him about the Geass and everything. Lelouch walked out of the classroom and talking to Suzaku in the roof. Now the Britanninas are in the search for Zero. They invaded Japanese bases, killing a lot of innocent people, AGAIN!

 _Operator: We've successfully identified the guerrillas._

 _Darlton: That's good. Now all we need is their hide-out. Get that intel to the Viceroy._

 _Operator: Yes, my Lord._

 _Soldier: What a..._

 _Soldier: Is that Cornelia?_

 _Cornelia: Relics of a forgotten age._

 _Cornelia: Darlton, in here? Correct?_

 _Darlton: Yes, my Lady. Shall we accompany you?_

 _Cornelia: Not for this level of resistance._

 _Darlton: Understood._

 _Cornelia: Surrender at once, you feeble-minded Elevens!_

 _Resistance: Down with Britannia!_

 _Cornelia: Doesn't seem Zero is here. No point in going after them one at a time, I suppose. Vermin. Rot like the filth that you are!_

All of them died in the ghetto base. The next day, Lelouch talking to C2. A random cat out of nowhere got his mask. Now the cat is in the loose. Nunnally now explaning to Nina, Milly and Shirley how did Lelouch ran off.

 _Nunnaly. Yeah, that's right. I think a cat ran off with something pretty important to him._

 _Milly: Important?_

 _Nunnaly. I'm not sure what exactly, but I'm positive it was something of value to him. Because... I've never heard my brother sound like that. He was completely hysterical._

 _Rivalz: That's weird. What could be so important to the guy?_

 _Nina: A love letter?_

 _Milly : An embarrassing photo?_

 _Rivalz: Poetry he wrote?_

 _Nunnaly: Poetry..._

 _Milly &Rivalz: Hee-hee-hee._

 _Milly: Leave it to us! We'll get our hands on the thing before Lelouch has a chance to blink. Just you wait._

 _Lelouch: (huff-n-puff) If I had those terrorists with me, we could encircle the enemy. Maybe_

 _Kallen? No, she is suspicious of me as it is. Waah!_

 _Lelouch: Ughh...get it together!_

 _Student: So, anyway I told him to buzz off, you know._

 _Student: Totally? And then?_

 _Student: Come on. You can guess, can't you?_

 _Student: Uh? What's up with that cat? Is that the mask Zero wears? Or am I crazy?_

 _Student: No way. Why would it be here?_

 _Lelouch: You two saw it? Forget everything you've just seen!_

Lelouch used his geass on the girls

 _Students: Sure. No problem at all._

 _Lelouch: Good._

Milly used the announcement on the intercom.

 _Milly: This is Milly Ashford, your Student Council President. CAT HUNT, everybody!_

 _Suzaku: Cat hunt?_

 _Milly: There is a cat loose on campus that needs to be rounded up. Put everything on hold, people. Participating clubs will get budget priority. And whoever catches our feline friend, will get an Extra Special Prize, a big ol' kiss from one of the members of the Student Council._

Ethan and Kallen holding hands to get to lunch until a bunch of boys came out of nowhere.

 _Ethan: Cat hunt?_

 _Kallen: Members of... Wait! Like, me?_

 _Guys: Exactly!_

 _Kallen: Ahh!_

 _Guy 1: You've been hanging around the Student Council, haven't ya?_

 _Guy 2: Wouldn't mind a taste of those lips._

 _Guy 3: It's not gonna be like some lame peck on the cheek though, is it?_

 _Guy 4: A kiss on the cheek would be fine with me._

 _Guy 5: Wait. We can choose where she plants it?_

 _Guys: Yeah. All right!_

 _Kallen: There's no way that's how I'm going to get a kiss from another guy unless it you Ethan!_

 _Student: What? From a member of the Student Council?_

 _Student: Does that include Lelouch?_

 _football club members: Hut hut, fight!_

 _Horseman club member: We have the advantage of mobility._

 _Gardening club member 1: Hurry, you look for catnips!_

 _Gardening club member 2: Science will prevail!_

 _Milly: And when you do catch that cat, bring what it's carrying to me, to me, to me!_

Now everyone is in the loose to find that cat. Ethan and Kallen running together to find that cat bumping into Shirley. The three finally trapped the cat until the cat escaped.

 _Kallen: O.K. We do this right and our lips will be safe. Shirley, you cover the rear. Humph._

 _Shirley: Oh, wait a sec!_

 _Kallen: What's the matter?_

 _Shirley: Who would you wanna get a kiss from? Is there anyone in particular?_

 _Kallen: Huh?_

 _Shirley: It wouldn't be Lulu, would it?_

 _Kallen: WHAT! Ethan is my boyfriend!_

Shirley: Oh really, I'm sorry I didn't know.

Lelouch and Suzaku ran to eachother and both racing to the cat on the roof. Suzaku ending up climbing the roof. Lelouch sliding down from the roof almost to his death. The cat got the mask off from the bell. As Suzaku got the cat, it was an awkward silence, until the student council members thank him.

 _Shirley: So, where is Lelou?_

 _Suzaku: Eh, He said he forgot something. Told me to go ahead._

 _Milly: That's it! The embarrassing secret that he's hiding._

 _Lelouch: So, that's it, Madam President?_

 _Milly: Hm? Aaah, after all this time I thought I had some dirt on you._

 _Shirley: Yeah. He almost lost his cool for once._

 _Kallen: So, ah... do you two know each other, then?_

 _Nina: Yeah, but... He is an Eleven._

 _Suzaku: No. I just..._

 _Lelouch: He is my friend. Madam President, would you permit him as a member of the Student Council?_

 _Council members: Huh?_

 _Lelouch: The rules are clear. All student are required to join a club. Although..._

 _Council members: Uh..._

 _Milly: Well, you are the Vice President. I suppose I can't refuse._

 _Nunnaly: Well then, I'd say that's the end of that. Now, come here you two. Lend me an ear._

Nunnally kissing Lelouch and Suzaku.

 _Suzaku: N... Nunnaly?_

 _Nunnaly: There you go, the reward Miss Milly promised. Since you both caught the cat, you'll just have to settle for me, almost a student council member._

 _Rivalz: Alright then, let's celebrate the catching of the cat! Everything's on the new guy, naturally._

 _Shirley: Oh, back off! Hi, there! I'm Shirley. Pleasure to meet ya._

 _Rivalz: Oh, right. I'm Rivalz._

 _Milly: Milly Ashford, Student Council President._

 _Suzaku: The pleasure is mine._

They all celebrated, then they went to a theritical area in the school to watch Clovis funeral, with Charles Zi Britannia making his final speech.

M _.C. : And now, His royal Majesty, the 98th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire._

 _Charles: All men, are not created equal. Some are born swifter of foot, some with greater beauty, some are born into poverty, and others born sick and feeble. Both in birthland and upbringing, in sheer scope of ability every human is inherently different. Yes, that is why people discriminate against one another, which is why there is struggle, competition, and the unfaltering march of progress. Inequality, is not wrong, equality is. What of the EU, which made equality a right, rabble politics by a popularity contest. The Chinese Federation, with its equal distribution of wealth, a nation of lazy dullards. And the United States, everything is equal over there, government, property, etc what a disgrace for the Americans. But not our beloved Britannia, we fight, we compete, evolution is continuous._

Ethan got a little offended over this speech.

 _Kallen: Calm down Ethan._

 _Lloyd: Evolution, such a pretty little word._

 _Charles: Britannia alone moves forward, advancing steadily into the future. Even the death of my son Clovis demonstrates Britannia's unswerving commitment to progress._

 _Charles: We will fight on. We shall struggle, compete, plunder, and dominate. And in the end, the future shall be ours. All Hail Britannia!_

 _Audience: All Hail Britannia! All Hail Britannia! ..._

 _C.C : So, this is Lelouch's enemy._


	4. Chapter 4

Narrator

 _Speaking_

 **In Mind**

Nina, Shirley, and Milly are going to lake Kawaguchi Center for touring the area. People in the ghetto area is suffering from hunger, sickness, and etc. The loud sound of the tram made noise everytime, but they didn't care anymore.

 _Shirley: I've never left the Tokyo Settlement before, this is my first time!_

 _Milly: I'm sure you wish Lelouch could have come with us, don't you?_ __

 _Shirley: No, ah._ __

 _Milly: Don't be so shy. Tonight we can stay up all night talking. Let's tell each other which boys we like from school._ __

 _Shirley: Then you'll probably have a lot to talk about, right Ms. President?_ __

 _Milly: Who can say?_ __

Nina got a little scared

 _Nina: Ah!_ __

 _Milly: Nina, it's all right. There are lots of Britannian tourists at Lake Kawaguchi so security's fine. Don't be afraid, it's not the ghettos._ __

 _Nina: Yes, but..._ __

 _Milly: We'll be with you the whole time. We won't leave your side for a second._ __

 _Nina: Thanks._

The resistance army go a new base by a nobleman. They were all impress that they were able to have a 2nd story.

 _Zero: What are you waiting for? Come in. As of now, this place will be our hideout._ __

 _Ohgi: So, you think joining up with us is a good idea?_ __

 _Zero: Yes. We're comrades, after all._ __

 _Tamaki: Holy cow._ __

 _Minami: So what is this, huh?_ __

 _Ougi: Do you mind if I ask how you came by this?_ __

 _Zero: I borrowed it from a rather libertine nobleman who indulges my requests._ __

 _Ougi: You asked for it, just like that?_ __

 _Zero: Don't worry, no strings attached._ __

 _Minami: It's huge. Check it out, it's got a second story._ __

 _Kallen: On the other hand, no one would expect us in something like this._ __

 _Minami: It's even got a TV._

The television turned on it showed that the Lake Kawaguchi center has been hijacked. Zero plans to save the Britanninas.

 _Ethan: Oh boy, what have they done. They made a bad move Zero!_

 _Zero: Yes Ethan. We're going to save them._

Zero using the vehicle he was able to pass Cornelia. Zero negotiating with the Anti-Britannina people. He ended up using his Geass killing all of them. Leaving Zero and Euphie alone. The building exploded with no Britannian harmed or killed. Now Zero introduces the Black Knights. This also includes one American, Ethan.

 _Lelouch: People! Fear us, or rally behind us as you see fit. We, are the Black Knights._ __

 _Cecile: Black Knights?_ __

 _Lloyd: Ironic, isn't it? The terrorists referring to themselves as knights._ __

 _Lelouch: We of the Black Knights stand with all those who have no weapons to wield. Regardless of whether they be Elevens, or Britannians._

Ethan told Zero not to tell there is an American joining the Black Knights.

 _The Japan Liberation Front cowardly took innocent Britannian civilians hostage, and they mercilessly executed them. It was a wanton and meaningless act, therefore they have been punished._ __

 _Diethard: You heard me right, I said let it run. Liable? I'll be the one responsible for this._ __

 _Lelouch: Just as former Viceroy Clovis was punished for ordering the slaughter of countless unarmed Elevens, we could not stand by and allow such cruelty to be carried out, and so we made him pay for his actions. I will not repudiate battle on a fair and level field, but neither will I tolerate a one-sided massacre of the weak by the strong. The only ones who should kill, are those who are prepared to be killed! Wherever oppressors abuse their power by attacking those who are powerless, we shall appear again. No matter how mighty, how formidable our foe may be._ __

 _Kallen: Knights...for justice?_ __

 _Lelouch: Those of you with power, fear us. Those of you without it, rally behind us. We, the Black Knights, shall be the ones who stand in judgment of this world._

Now the USA plans to aid, and liberate Japan, they need to do this step by step. Both of the nations, decide to take Australia, but the two fought over it. With the USA with nightmares, and Britannia with their knightmares, they were having a good time fighting. Australian natives were taking shelter from the Americans. Sucessfully the USA won Australia.

(Back at Japan)

A meeting with Darlton, ministers, Cornelia, and Euphie.

 _Darlton: Vice-Minister. Internal Affairs has appointed special group of the Elevens to self-govern this area, isn't that right?_ _  
_ _A group who are called the NAC._ __

 _Minister: Huh?_ __

 _Darlton: When we stormed Narita, we looked for the evidence of the NAC's conspiracies._ _  
_ _But it was buried in the landslide. Still our suspicions remain high._ _  
_ _If we suppress them now..._ __

 _Cornelia: Hmm, a group of blue-bloods and plutocrats. Relics of their dismal past._ __

 _Minister: Oh, wait! please!_ _  
_ _These are just rumors._ _  
_ _There's no evidence of that at all._ _  
_ _If you suppress them, then the Eleven's economy will certainly collapse._ _  
_ _That means no tax revenue to send to the homeland. This also means that there is a big chance for the Americans to take back Area 11._ _Also, it's a prime directive of the empire that Numbers should take care of their own kind._ __

 _Cornelia: And what have you done to find the Black Knights?_ __

 _Minister: We analyzed the shield machine they left showing Zero was behind the Narita operation._ _  
_ _But that's all we've got. You can't squeeze information out of corpses._ __

 _Cornelia: So you can't catch Zero and you don't want us to hit Kyoto._ _  
_ _Do you know the word incompetent, minister?_ _  
_ _It's for people who can't get results._

(USA)

With the Americans gaining Australia, not a part of American territory, it's just protected by the US. President JFK, decided to halt off the retake. But anyways, America is very different from Britannia. Their fashion is different, culture, government, etc. (The American fashion is 80's fashioned.)

(Japan)

Ethan and Kallen decided to go out on a date again after years of waiting. They walked all over the Britannia side. They were interrupted by a phone call from Zero. Saying to retreat back to the hideout.

 _Kallen: But there was the white armor._ __

 _Tamaki: Don't sweat it. It was a tie, right?_ _  
_ _A tie! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! A-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ __

 _Lelouch: Why would Shirley just out of the blue?_ __

 _Shirley: My dad works where really long away from here._ _  
_ _But he likes to send me great staff like this to keep my spirits up, you know?_ _  
_ _So, I was just wondering..._ __

 _Ohgi: Here._ __

 _Lelouch: Hmm? What's this?_ __

 _Ohgi: A love letter._ __

 _Lelouch: Oh? From you?_ __

 _Tamaki: A-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ _  
_ _And they say you have no sense of humor._ _  
_ _A-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!_ __

 _Kallen: You laugh too much._ __

 _Ohgi: It's an official letter form Kyoto._ _  
_ _They urgently request a meeting._ __

 _Lelouch: Is this really such a big deal?_ __

 _Kallen: A big deal?! It's Kyoto!_ __

 _Ohgi: If they accept us it means funding and support._ _  
_ _It could solve our financial crisis._ __

 _Lelouch: Crisis?!_ __

 _Ohgi: Ugh...!_ __

 _Lelouch: There shouldn't be any problem if you are following the budget I laid out._ __

 _Ohgi: Oh, well..._ __

 _Tamaki: Hey! It's not my fault!_ _  
_ _We're turning into a big organization now!_ _  
_ _That means new expenses, you know!_ __

 _Kallen: Like French dinners for the new recruits so you can show off?_ __

 _Tamaki: Hey, you?!_ __

 _Kallen: I know where you've been taking them, big spender?_ __

 _Tamaki: Uh-ugh?! You know about it?!_ __

 _Lelouch: Huh... We'll put Ohgi in charge of the treasury for now._ __

 _Tamaki: Hold it right there!_ _  
_ _I'm the one that's in charge of the cash!_ _  
_ _That's my job!_ __

 _Lelouch: If you want me to trust you then show me some results._

 _Ethan: He right Tamaki, I agree with Zero says._ __

 _Tamaki: Did you actually just say trust a guy who hides his face from his own partners?!_ __

 _Sugiyama: Huh?_ __

 _Tamaki: How about it Zero, Huh?!_ __

 _Ohgi: Hold on... That's a..._ __

 _Kallen: Zero is not the problem here. Who cares who he/she is?_ _  
_ _He had the skill to outwit Cornelia, didn't he?_ _  
_ _That's why he is the leader of the Black Knights._ _  
_ _Do you really need to know more?_

Now the Black Knights have another battle with Britannians. Britannian soliders got away killed, and injured. Viletta got severely injured but she was rescued by Ohgi. Taking him back to his place.

 __ ** _Ohgi_** _: Are you waking up now?_ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: Yes..._ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: What were you doing in that place, passed out like that?_ _  
_ _What you're name?_ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: I am... My name is.. What is my name...?_ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: You don't remember? What about Zero? You are talking about him before?_ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: Who's Zero?_

 __ _ **Ohgi**_ _: Ah... What am I doing? I practically betray him and why..._ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: But I don't know anything. Oh, nothing at all._ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: Sorry I was able to undress you with my eye closed. But getting clothes back on wasn't so... But I turned up heat, so I thought you'd be all right._ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: Hmm. Thank goodness._ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: Ah...?_ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: Anyone could have picked me up out there, but I got someone nice._

The Black Knights gaining more members from the people of Japan. Zero waited for Rakshata's arrival. Knigtmares are getting repaired.

 _Rakshata: take your time and treat it with the utmost care! It was far more fragile than any of you when I gave birth to it!_

 _Tamaki: Who the hell are you?_

 _Rakshata: I'm it's mother_

 _Zero: You arrived on time_

 _Rakshata: Are you Zero? It's a pleasure. I've heard a lot of things about you._

(USA)

With the United States getting close to aid Japan, they first have to cut off the Britannian, communications, radar, and etc. The Britannina's not known about the Americans taking back Japan. Suzaku was given the Knight of Zero. Suzaku revealing Lelouch is Zero, Lelouch losing the Black Knights fall. Kallen and Ethan trying to find jobs, Kallen ended up working in a casino, and Ethan retreated back to the United States, promising her that he will one day rescue and return. Kallen forced to dress like a playbunny. The USA arrived at Japan, but Britannians didn't notice, they all thought it was just more Britannian ships. Viletta become a staff/coach. It all started a day in Ashford Academy, while Lelouch find a way to escape.

 ** _Villetta_** _: Lelouch!_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Ah not again... You are persistent._ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: You are not going to get away this time. Ah-_ __

 _ **Student**_ _: Hey Lelouch, about what you said... That thing from last time-_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Sorry! Catch ya later._ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: Lelouch, you come back here!_ __

 _ **Student**_ _: Vice prez!_ __

 _ **Student**_ _: Hope you get lucky! Go!_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Yeah whatever..._ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: You lost the moment you turned this into a contest of strength and speed._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Aren't you overreacting? I mean this is just about making-up a P.E class._ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: No. Quit cutting class, Lelouch._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I have more than enough school credits to pass, don't I? Don't worry. It's only colored smoke!_ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: Wait!_ __

 _ **Milly**_ _: Hey vice prez, hang in there!_

Milly tossed him a snack on the way out. __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Ah, thanks a lot._ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: What kinda Student President are you?!_ __

 _ **Milly**_ _: Oh, I'm so sorry. Lost my head._ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: Lelouch!_ __

 _ **Rivalz**_ _: Ouh, are you trying to kill me, coach?!_ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: Rivalz? But how did you..._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I need to borrow your bike, Rivalz. See ya!_ __

 _ **Shirley**_ _: What are you up to now, Lelou?_


	5. Chapter 5

Narrator

 _Speaking_

 **In Mind**

Posters all over Japan shown members of the Black Knights half of them arrested, and half of them are wanted. This include Ethan in the board. But he has a wanted sign. People thought he was a native eleven. But actually he's an American. Only Zero, and Kallen knew that he was an American. Black Knights members are being executed by Calares. After killing them, he made a speech.

 ** _Calares_** _: We all need to understand that this is not discrimination, but rather, it's differentiation! The Elevens revealed themselves to be a dangerous, belligerent race. They followed the scoundrel Zero and took up the name Japanese. It's our duty as Britannians to control and educate them!_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: The Elevens lost. They didn't have the strength. If they'd only kept quiet and behaved, this place wouldn't have been downgraded to a reeducation zone. Zero, he was a fool._

As the USA arrived at Japan, marines were carefully not to get caught, and stuff. Ethan now wearing a skeleton like bandana on his face so they won't get recognized, a helmet that cover up the eyes, bullet proof/laser proof vest, nightmares, and using their latest weapon, yup Ethan's photon saber and the military creating laser guns, ray guns, and rifles. Lelouch, and Rolo able able to get in, they saw two people fighting, they went through a door accidently bumping into Kallen. Kallen accidently dropped wine.

 ** _Kallen_** _: I'm terribly sorry!_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: No, it's fine. Don't worry._

 _ **Kallen**_ _: But I am an Eleven. And you are a Britannian student. This is inexcusable._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: All the more reason to excuse you. I hate having our social class held over you like a sword._

 _ **Kallen**_ _: It doesn't matter. Powerless have no choice but to bear their lot in life. Regardless if their oppresser is wrong._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I'd appreciate it if you didn't push your values on me. I'm not interested._

 _ **Kallen**_ _: I beg your pardon._

 _: Come here. Let me take a look at you. Hmm nice goods you've got here._

 _3 other Japanese girls we're forced to wear play bunny outfits_

 _ **Man**_ _: Yes, . We have a large quality catch of bunnies today._

Upong Ethan hearing that, this made him angry.

 _Ethan: YOU BASTARDS THINK YOU CAN SELL MY GIRLFRIEND, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!(_ Bastard is a very offensive word to Britannians.)

Ethan was about to press the detonation button but stopped by his Colonel Putnam.

 _Putnam: Ethan don't! Do that and our plan is ruined._

 _Ethan: But Kallen!_ _  
_ _  
_ _ **Kallen**_ _: You're wrong, sir. I'm not for sale._

 _: But you are for sale. You should know by now. Losers don't have any rights._

Lelouch now challenges Mr. King with a game of chess. The two agree. Meanwhile the Black knights are in prison cells, waiting for Ethan and his nation to take back Japan as a nation again.

Britanninas watching news media Showing Americans protesting Britannia. They see them burning Britannians flag, biting them, eating them, ripping them, peeing on them, and cutting them. Showing their hatred toward Britannia. Also showing them waving America, and Japan's flag. This includes Mexixo, Australia, Greenland, Cuba, and others joining America protesting Britannia.

Lelouch able to defeat Mr. King. Then he knew that he cheated . He gun pointed Lelouch

 ** _Lelouch_** _: And that's Checkmate._

 _: Impossible..._

 _ **Onlooker**_ _: The student beat him._

 _ **Onlooker**_ _: Black King lost._

 _ **Onlooker**_ _: How could he lose so easily._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Looks like you're the one who's been devoured here._

 _: Damn. That's inconvenient. How will I ever be able to show my face in public if word of this gets around._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I would never spread rumors._

 _: No, school boy. Not that. What I'm saying is that others will hear how you cunningly cheated me._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I...what...?_

 _: Such a naughty little man._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Now, wait a minute!_

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Cheat? But in chess how could you?_

 _ **Rolo**_ _: There's no way to do it._

 _: Get him and hold him. Now to whip up a little evidence against the kid._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: You filthy lying adult!_

 _: Fair play doesn't win the game. Learn that, school boy..._

 _ **Rolo**_ _: Let him go!_

 _Ethan: Can I do it now!_

 _Putnam: Yes! NOW_

Ethan pressed the button it detonated the ceiling

 _Mr. King: Terrorrist?_

He got kicked and knocked out the King.

 _Lelouch: It's not terrorist, it's the-_

 _Ethan: Americans are back and here to retake JAPAN._

American soliders came down the rope to rescue the black knights. Nightmares came also to help. Kallen, Lelouch, and Rolo able to escape from the crashes. While Ethan tries to catch up with the 3.

 _O.S.I commander: Who are these people, wait a minute Americans? Office of Secret Intelligence. Initiate Operation Valhalla Seven_ _._

 _OSI: Yes my lord._

 _Xingke and a high eunuchs were welcomed by Calares._

 ** _Calares_** _: We welcome you here to Area 11._

 _ **High Eunuch**_ _: We didn't expect an armed reception especially after hearing that zero was dead._

 _ **Calares**_ _: Zero? You have a wrong idea. I hoped it would offer you and the other representatives of the Chinese Federation a better understanding of us Britannians._

 _ **High Eunuch**_ _: My, an uncommonly straightforward approach._

 _ **Britannian Army**_ _: May we have what you're carrying, sir?_

 _ **Britannian Army**_ _: Our security is perfect. You don't need to carry that antique-weapon here._

 _ **High Eunuch**_ _: Xingke, that was rude of you._

 _ **Xingke**_ _: Please forgive me. But I hoped it would offer you and any other Britannians a better understanding of the Chinese Federation._

 _ **Calares**_ _: Why you... Huh?_

They hear an explosive, thinking it was terrorism again.

Kallen accidently tripping, she told them to wait but stopped by a debris. Finally from behind Ethan caught up to Kallen, not knowing thinking he was a Britannian, he got knocked down.

 _Ethan: You're not taking me you Britannian._

Then she noticed the US flag in his right arm. Now she feels guilty for hurting not just the ally, but her boyfriend. She wanted to know who is it so she slid the bandanna and the helmet and it was Ethan.

 _Kallen: E-e-e Ethan!_

Ethan got backed up happily seeing him again.

 _Kallen: Oh Ethan, I'm glad to see you alive and well again._

 _Ethan: Yeah, let's catch up to the two._

Ethan carried her and running really fast. Now the Black Knights are working for the United States.

 ** _Urabe_** _: We what?! Lost sight of the target?!_

 _ **The Black Knights**_ _: Yes, that is correct. We will be going in now._

 _ **Urabe**_ _: Understood._

The Americans sent out releasing red smoke grenades making it harder for the Britannians to battle.

 ** _O.S.I_** _: The Americans attacking Babel Tower appear well-equipped. They're armed with several Knightmares, and some other weapons._

 _ **O.S.I**_ _: At commencement of the operation. Perimeter cleaning complete._

 _ **O.S.I. commander**_ _: Good. Now enter the Seventh Sequence._

 _ **O.S.I**_ _: Commander, Viceroy Calares is..._

 _ **O.S.I. commander**_ _: Pay no attention to that low-level bureaucrat. Our orders come directly from the Emperor himself._

 _ **O.S.I**_ _: Yes, My Lord._

 **Citizen** : Elevens can take the stairs!

 **Citizen** : We're overloading!

 **Citizen** : Don't push it!

Lelouch running away from the Babel Tower along with Rolo back to safety.

 ** _Lelouch_** _: Americans?! What are leftover fragments of the Black Knights doing here with the Black Knights?_

Kallen and Ethan later ran to regroup with the Black Knights.

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Filthy Britannians! Sorry, I wasn't able to bring him here like we planned._

 _ **The Black Knights**_ _: Don't sweat it. Urabe and the others are looking for him right now._

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Understood._

Ethan released her into her Knightmare while Ethan got onto his Nightmare for another battle to take back Japan.

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Rolo, this way! What the hell is going on? That Knightmare earlier... Was it trying to..?_

 _ **Rolo**_ _: Lelouch, what'll we do now?_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Don't worry. We'll be all right. I promise you. I'll get us out of here._

 _ **Rolo**_ _: Yeah... I'm sure. We'll be fine._

Interrupted by an explosion, they try to shoot Lelouch and Rolo, but ended up falling into a deep hole. Ended up finding a lot of Britannians then saw a lady holding a picture of Zero. C2 came to rescue Lelouch. She ended up shooting C2 but not dead. Britannian soliders creamating the bodies. Britannian commander getting Lelouch's activity log reading all of his things he do. Lelouch getting ready to die, but then he interrupted by C2's power. The Amnesia ended Lelouch. Now he remembers who he really is, everything.

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I see now... Persistent irritation that pricked me like thorns in my everyday life. Yes...huh...it was all the phony memories implanted in me. But I remember now... I am...I am... I am... ...Zero!_

 ** _Lelouch_** _: Before you dispose of me, I'd like you to answer a question._

 _ **O.S.I**_ _: That girl's still alive!_

 _ **O.S.I**_ _: Impossible! She was shot through the heart!_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: If being powerless is so terribly wrong, then does having power make you right? Do you find vengeance evil? What's your value of friendship? Is it justice?_

 _ **O.S.I. commander**_ _: There is no justice or evil. The only truth that's left for you bait is the simple reality of death._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I see. Then that reality is all that remains for you as well. I, Lelouch Vi Britannia command you... ...all of you...die!_

Lelouch used his geass on the OSI commander and the soliders.

 _ **O.S.I. commander**_ _: It can't be-_

 _ **O.S.I**_ _: Yes, Your Highness!_

Lelouch staring at them waiting for their death. As the battle goes on the tower, the Americans trying using all of their power to kick off the Britannians out of Japan. Lelouch ordering the Black Knights for their success. Charles showing Suzaku. Chalres now showing the Sword of Akasha. No one knows about this except for Suzaku. Britannina showing the Chinese Federation they can be powerful by destroying the Black Knights, and the Americans.

 _Kallen: I hoping for the Americans to win and take back our country._

 _Lelouch: Very good. I'm going to win._

Lelouch now disguse of Zero, The Britannians trying to get the Black Knights exterminated. At the end the tower collapsed destroying everything. Colares died of the debri from the tower. Remaining Cornelia to be the next vice roy. Britannians are defeated by the Americans _._ Zero is brought into broadcast all over Japan

 ** _Lelouch_** _: I am Zero!_

 _ **Citizen**_ _: Isn't that Zero?_

 _ **Citizen**_ _: No..._

 _ **Citizen**_ _: I thought he was dead._

 _ **Citizen**_ _: How could this happen?_

 _ **Citizen**_ _: It can't be the real Zero, can it?_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: People of Japan. I have returned!_

 _ **Media representatives**_ _: Kill the video!_

 _ **Media representatives**_ _: I can't! It won't take my access code!_

 _ **Diethard**_ _: That's it! The Ω(omega) line that I set up! And the only one who knows about it ...is Zero! Yes, I knew you're still alive!_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Hear me, Britannia! All you who have power, heed my words carefully. I am burdened by sorrow. War and discrimination. Malicious deeds carried out by the strong. The same abhorrent interplay of tragedy and comedy. The world has not changed. The people still suffer. That is why the resurrection of Zero was necessary. So long as the strong oppress the weak, my rebellion will continue to grow! It begins today with the divine punishment I have brought upon the inept and foolish Viceroy Calares._

 _ **Gino**_ _: Men of men, the Eleven's rebel leader sure popped back with a vengeance along side with Americans, right Suzaku?_

 _ **Britannian Army**_ _: Got it. The signal's coming from the Chinese Federation consulate._

 _ **Claudio**_ _: Chinese Federation?_

 _ **Alfred**_ _: Has he defected?_

 _ **Guilford**_ _: They broke through our encirclement. Of course! They've stayed inside the fallen building. They've made Babel Tower itself their pathway. But, what about the Chinese Federation? Did they plan this out with them beforehand? Is that possible?_

 _ **Gino**_ _: Come on, Zero is dead, isn't he?_

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Yes._

 _ **Gino**_ _: So this guy is a fake? And whoever he is, if we'd just go over there and storm the consulate..._

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: ...then we'd be breaking our treaty with them, risking an international incident._

 _ **Gino**_ _: He's saying that he's Zero, and Zero killed our royals. That give this equal status with the EU war._

 _ **Anya**_ _: It's a slippery slope either way._

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Killing the viceroy and securing our escape route, he was able to do both at the same time._

 _ **Xingke**_ _: Such cunning audacity is impressive..._

 _ **Guilford**_ _: It's Zero. The real one!_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I shall fight against all those who abuse their power. Therefore once again, here and now, I declare the establishment of the United States of Japan!_

 _ **Xingke**_ _: Are you certain about this? We still haven't received direct orders from the empress._

 _ **High Eunuch**_ _: Are you dissatisfied with my decision?_

 _ **Xingke**_ _: No...never mind..._

 _ **High Eunuch**_ _: Zero, you've actually founded the United States of..._

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: ...Japan._

 _ **Villetta**_ _: Terrorists forming a nation?_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Starting from this moment, this room shall be the first dominion of the USJ._

 _ **Rakshata**_ _: A nation consisting of just one room. That man is amusing as ever._

Ethan: Wait! Why is Zero taking part of my nation's name and put Japan instead of America?

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Race, ideology and religion will not matter. Being a citizen will have but one requirement, to do that which is just!_

Now with the Americans and the Chinese on their side, Japan now becoming a independent nation away from Britannina. The United States celebrated the independence. President JFK made a great speech about it. Now they are just completed one step away to obliterate Britannia. _  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Narrator

 _Speaking_

 **In Mind**

As the Japan was brought back, Ohgi becoming the Prime Minister of the United States of Japan. Now with the United States of America protecting Japan from Britannia invasion, Ethan was promoted to Sergeant Major as the high ranking in the military. At Kallen's hosue, living by herself, she wanted to have sex with his beloved boyfriend. It reached midnight, the full moonlight shines at the bedroom. Ethan was getting ready to go to bed but stopped with Kallen wearing the pink playboy bunny outfit again.

 _Ethan: Kallen?_

 _Kallen: Hey Ethan, do you want to do it._

Ethan gulped his throat

 _Kallen: Cmon Ethan, I'm going to show you a good time._

Ethan and Kallen went to the bed. Kallen kissed Ethan as the explored their mouths. All night they had their sexy time together. The next morning, Ethan and Kallen woke up naked.

 _Ethan: Looks like you're wide awake_

 _Kallen: Good Morning Ethan._

Kallen stretching her arms. Euphie now preparing to leave Japan, she wanted to do something first. So she said goodbye to the people in Ashford Academy. While she across the street with looking both ways, a drunk driving Britannina, hits her, and she ended up dead. Cornelia shocking to hear this, she also cried in her funeral. A day later goes by Kallen bought a pregnancy test, turns out she's pregnant. She told his boyfriend that she was pregnant. Ethan was shocked to hear this.

 _Ethan: Do you want to listen to a new music genre that is popular in America._

 _Kallen: Sure whats the new genre?_

 _Ethan: It's called hard rock._

Ethan put on hard rock music. Kallen enjoyed the music type. The two can't stop dancing to it. It was really a good beat.

Britannina now declared war on the EU. They were able to take spain, france, and their old homeland. Making it Euro Britannia. Now the EU and Britannia are in war. The USA stayed isolated in that war.

Ethan and Kallen decided to go out on a date. The two went to the mall. Looking for a new phone for Ethan. In the mall the two went out on lunch break. They ate Japanese food. Suzaku is now on the hunt for Ethan. Ethan was the one who brought the Americans over to Japan and liberating it. The only problem was he didn't know what he looked liked. Lelouch and Shirley also on a date, the two had a great time together. Rolo on the other hand was afraid losing Lelouch. So he had a plan to kill Shirley. The two known eachother for a very long time, heck Lelouch might start a relationship with her.

 _ **Shirley**_ _: Rolo, I love Lelou. But what about you?_ __

 _ **Rolo**_ _: What a question? He's my only brother so of course I love him._ __

 _ **Shirley**_ _: Then you're on Lelou's side, right? Right? Please! Let me join you! I want Lelou to be saved, too! I can help you protect him! I wanna bring all the happiness back into Lelou's life! Then maybe he could be together with his sister, Nunna!_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Right. I've send Jeremiah on ahead. He'll take care of any obstacles in the way. Don't try to fight him. He just came over to our side._

Lelouch went on ahead until he heard gunshots from behind. Seeing Shirley layed dead from a puddle of blood.

 _Lelouch:_ Shirley! Shirley, who did this to you?

 ** _Shirley_** _: Lelou. I'm glad we can talk at the very end._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Don't say that. It's not the end. I'll call a doctor so just..._

Lelouch starting to grow tears in his eyes. __

_**Shirley**_ _: Ever since my memories are come back, I have been feeling so very afraid. A teacher who wasn't a teacher. Friends you don't have memories to share. Everyone who was just lying. It's that as though the whole world was spying on me. That's the world you've been fighting all by yourself, isn't it? All alone. So that's why I... why I wanted to be someone who at least be truthful to you._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Shirley...!_ __

 _ **Shirley**_ _: Lelou, I love you. Even knowing how you caught my father in all this, I simply couldn't hate you. Even though you made me forget everything, I still fell in love with you. Even though my memories were tampered with, I kept falling in love with you all over again._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: No, Shirley! You can't die!_

Lelouch started to cry at this point. He tried using his Geass on her to not let her die. Her eyes turned red as the Geass was used, but no effect happened. __

_**Shirley**_ _: No matter how many times I reborn, I'll keep falling in love with you, Lelou. I suppose that it's simply fate._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: No, don't die! I order you not to die!_

Lelouch used it more and more and more until there is no hope for her to live anymore. __

 _ **Shirley**_ _: So is that okay then, Lelou? And as I reborn, I'll fall in love with you over and over... I'll keep falling in love with..._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Shirley... Shirley..._

Lelouch screamed out her name until he broke down crying in her dead body.

 _Lelouch: Shirley…Why?...why did you die? This is all my fault. I should've protected her._

Ashford Academy students attended Shirley's funeral including Ethan and Kallen. Lelouch didn't attended because he was to sad to come to her funeral. Students crying over the funeral of Shirley.

 _Suzaku: Suicide, she couldn't_

 _Milly: Has anyone seen Lelouch?_

Rivalz shake his head in tears.

In that day no one talked to eachother, thinking about Shirley death. Kallen worried about Ethan. Suzaku finally got a picture of what Ethan looked liked. He saw him in the funeral he attended. Hey only had a week to kill him. So next week, Ethan was walking alone looking for a gift for his beloved girlfriend. As he was going back to Kallen to show his gift, Suzaku used a silenced pistol that no one can hear.

 _Suzaku: Finally if I put him out of business, Britannina can take back Japan._

Suzaku made the wrong choice to kill him. It was the whole United States they suppose to destroy. Suzaku fired the gun, Ethan was shot in the chest, the bullet went through his body, people were shocked to saw a guy bleeding. They called an ambulance, the doctors called Kallen. Kallen called all of her allies. Kallen now was scared and worried about his injuries. She got reported to the doctors, and they we're bad news.

 _Nurse: Kallen I'm afraid your boyfriend Ethan won't make it. He only has a short time before he dies. It's best to say your goodbyes._

Everyone was sad and shocked to hear about Ethan having a short time to live. As they enter, the heart beat was still beeping.

 _Ohgi: Ethan, you were a good friend. You helped us liberate Japan, you helped the people who suffered, and you also helped the rest of Japan. We will never forget you!_

 _Lelouch: Ethan! You were always a good friend. Helping me, supporting me and everything. BTW tell Shirley I say hello when you go the afterlife._

 _Ethan: Right back atcha Zero!_

As some of the Ashford academy students say their goodbyes to Ethan, Kallen was the last one to say goodbye.

 _Kallen: E-e-ethan! How did this happen to you, we're going to have a baby, and this is what happened?_

Kallen started to cry

 _Kallen: Why why did this happened to me. ETHAN PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME!_

 _Ethan: Kallen, I will always love you until the very end._

Ethan put his hands on her shoulder. He gave her a paper showing info.

 _Kallen: My love who killed you. I will avenge you!_

 _Ethan: Su-su-Suazku Kurugi!_

Kallen was shocked to hear that name. Ethan now his eyes close, his heart stopped beating leaving him nothing left behind but his organs.

 _Kallen: ETHAN! PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES! ETHAN! ETHAN! ETHAAAN!_

Kallen broke down in tears. Ohgi confort her.

Ethan's funeral took place tomorrow. The next day, Kallen confirmed to say widowed. The funeral didn't last until an hour. His body was buried in Japan in the cemetery. The same cemetery where Shirley was buried. Kallen layed on his coffin. Opening up the casket one more time seeing his dead boyfriend. She kissed him in the lips one last time, she close the casket. The casket was now below the surface. Kallen stayed their while the rest went off as the funeral ended. She stayed with the casket until the casket was fully buried. As the casket was buried, she read the paper that she was given. It was a safe combo in their room. Opening up it was his photon saber. Now Kallen every night cries in her bed without Ethan in her side.

 _Kallen: Ethan I will avenge you. I will kill Suzaku Kurugi with this photon saber. I'll make sure he pays for what he had done to you._


	7. Chapter 7

Narrator

 _Speaking_

 **In Mind**

Imperial Calendar 2018, and American calendar 1963 AD, as the Holy Britannian Empire continues its drive to dominate the world and the USA liberating and saving the world, a lone rebel was resurrected. His name is Zero. A mysterious girl named C.C. has given him the power of Geass, the absolute power to compel anyone to obey , Zero was again challenging the Britannian conquerors of Japan. The once-proud nation now referred to only as Area 11 has turned around becoming Japan once again. The United States went on a full scale attack in Area 11 now Japan remains occupied by the USA. As Lelouch's actions spread like a ripple through the world, how would they effect the people of this age? For the moment, no one knows.

Kallen swore her revenge on Ethan to kill Suzaku. The remaining of the Black Knights fled to the Chinese Federation. China now protecting the black knights would make it harder for the Britannians to take down the Black Knights. Now Britannians surround the forbidden city.

 _Ohgi: Hey Zero, Can I ask you a question_

 _Zero: What is it?_

 _Ohgi: Ever since the Americans came to rescue us, something came in my mind._

 _Zero: What was in your mind._

 _Ohgi: Do you believe in Nuclear Weapons?_

 _Zero: Nuclear Weapons are just a myth. There's no such thing as Atom Bombs, nor any of that._

 _Ohgi: Ok._

The USA now travels to the Philippines to liberate and occupy it. Once again, the Britannians and the Americans fought for it. Building were used as snipers, machine laser guns, and of course nightmares are used in this war. The results show the USA wins the war. The Philippines now occupied by the USA. Britannian losing another territory.

 ** _TV_** _: The ragtag remnants of the Black Knights and the man claiming to be Zero are currently hiding in a section of the Chinese Federation consulate. However, there's no cause for alarm. Acting Viceroy Guilford has taken command of the army in the absence of wounded Viceroy Calares. The consulate has been completely surrounded and the public..._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: You have the town jumping, Lelouch._ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: Naturally. A new nation has just been created in their own territory with the help from the Americans. And not to mention of course, that it also just declared war on Britannia not just on Japan also the United States. What's the matter?_ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: When did you two switch places._ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: Before the speech._

 ** _Kallen_** _: But I..._ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: His voice was rerecorded. The moment "he" appeared, it was already me, just like in a magic show._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: You planned it on your own. We don't like it when you keep secrets from us._ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: "We" don't like it? You mean "you" don't like it, do you?_

A secret underground base was under the school. They can see everything in the school. The OSI got involved to see if Lelouch is Zero.

 ** _O.S.I_** _: Even after the Babel Tower incidence, Lelouch Lamperouge has shown no special changes._ __

 _ **O.S.I**_ _: There are 180 cameras on campus, as well as 47 under cover observers. That's 48 observers, we found no clues or information that could connect Lelouch with the destruction of Carthage's unit._ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: Surveillance is perfect. He has no opportunity to use his Geass. If he is Zero, it would be odd if he returned here to the school._ __

 _ **Rolo**_ _: And what's the status of C.C.? Where is she?_ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: If she is not in close proximity to Lelouch, then the odds are very slim that she would be in a consulate._ __

 _ **Rolo**_ _: You mean things are the same as they were before the incident. You have still no clue where C.C. is._ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: Those of us in the Office of Secret Intelligence will carry on our mission to capture her. People, continue observing the bait as you have been. We also suspected that Ethan came from the United States and he's might be linked to the Black Knights. But after his death, we can't get anymore evidence._ __

 _ **O.S.I**_ _: Yes, My Lord._

 __ _ **Lelouch**_ _: The enemy's center is where their surveillance data is transmitted. I can just keep acting the way I have been but the problem is Nunnally. The fact that all memory of her has been erased from everyone's minds tells me she would never show up here at school. In short, the probability is high that the Britannian Emperor has my sister now. I'm dealing with the man who'd use his own children as pawns. If they learn that I've regained my memories and that I've reverted to being Zero, Nunnally would be in danger. I have to plan my movements carefully. First, I'll trick the people they have spying on me. And then..._ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: Lelouch, make sure you come to class tomorrow. You hear?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Yes, I hear you. Coach Villetta, you really should have more faith in me._

 _Lelouch: Villetta Nu, a woman I once used my Geass on. I can use my Geass power on a person only once, which means it won't work on her any more. That leaves my brother Rolo, who shouldn't even exist. Why don't I begin by gradually subduing him?_

In Europe, a war rages between the Euro's and the Britannians.

 ** _E._** _: Italian state forces are holding strong on the right flank, too._ __

 _ **E.**_ _: The victory Bordeaux drink tonight will be a fine vintage._ __

 _ **E.**_ _: Unknown craft approaching from above!_ __

 _ **E.**_ _: What?_ __

 _ **E.**_ _: The Lancelot._ __

 _ **E.**_ _: Britannia's white death._ __

 _ **E.**_ _: Knights of the Round here in the front line?_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Please surrender. You have no chance of winning. Anyone who throws his weapon down will not be shot._ __

 _ **E.**_ _: Of all the impertinent !_ __

 _ **E.**_ _: Destroy it._ __

 _ **E.**_ _: Damn it! He's only one knight._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Then so be it. Do you want more?_ __

 _ **Kanon**_ _: Allowing him to conduct solo operation, are you sure? Kururugi used to be your subordinate, your Highness._ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: He's now the Knight of Seven and reports directly to His Majesty._ __

 _ **Kanon**_ _: Yes, My Lord._ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: He has been elevated in rank. He's to be admired. The world today is overflowing with despair. That's why he uses his humility and sense of duty as a compass to guide him through these dark times._

(Chinese Federation)

 ** _Kallen_** _: It's been 3 days since the United States of Japan was established. I doubt Britannia's going to keep glaring at us indefinitely. There's even talk about ousting the council general back in the Chinese Federation's homeland. And yet, we still haven't received any instructions from Lelouch._

A random black knight comes to Kallen when she is taking

 _Black Knight: Kallen?_

 _Kallen: Yeah._

 _Black Knight: Are you feeling ok after the death of your boyfriend?_

 _Kallen: No. I swore to myself I'm going to kill Suzaku._

 ** _Gao Hai_** _: I can drag out the extradition negotiations with Britannians. I think I might be able to buy us up to a week._ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: I'll report that to Zero. As for the Chinese Federation government..._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: C.C, I was just thinking. Wouldn't it've made more sense for you to play the bunny girl?_

Kallen came out forgetting that she is naked. She screamed in embarrassment. __

_**Gao Hai**_ _: Zero is a girl?_ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: Correct._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: I'm not Zero._ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: Oh, you let on too soon. You have no sense of humor, do you?_ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Don't play around with Zero._ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: We can see you._

 ** _Xingke_** _: It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kallen Kouzuki. You are the pilot of the Guren Mk-II, right?_ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: How did you...?_ __

 _ **Xingke**_ _: I'm someone who takes in avid interest in you people._ __

 _ **The Black Knights**_ _: There's trouble. It's Ohgi and the other prisoners._ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: Can you hear me Zero? Listen closely, I am Lord Gilbert G.P. Guilford, knight of her Royal Highness, Cornelia li Britannia. Beginning tomorrow at fifteen hundred hours, these two and fifty six special class-A felons, who are guilty of treason against the empire will all be executed for their crimes. Zero, if you value the lives of your people, then you will face me, one on one in an honorable duel. If you'll not..._

Black Knight members are being held captive. As they wait for the execution. Lelouch was now having a plan. To set them free. With the help of Diethard. He finds a way to escape. They successfully escape. As they gun pointed the Black Knights, Zero arrived.

 ** _Kallen_** _: He showed up, but still._ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: Hold back, we can't jump into this. If he is by himself, what can he do?_ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: I see. You snuck up behind me, Zero._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Guilford, those aren't terrorists you are executing. They are the Black Knights, soldiers of the army of the United States of Japan._ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: You expect me to recognize them as prisoners of war?_ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: It's Zero!_ __

 _ **Rolo**_ _: So you did come as expected. But if you break your promise to me, I'll kill you, Zero or rather Lelouch Lamperouge._

 ** _Kallen_** _: He showed up, but still._ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: Hold back, we can't jump into this. If he is by himself, what can he do?_ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: I see. You snuck up behind me, Zero._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Guilford, those aren't terrorists you are executing. They are the Black Knights, soldiers of the army of the United States of Japan._ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: You expect me to recognize them as prisoners of war?_ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: It's Zero!_ __

 _ **Rolo**_ _: So you did come as expected. But if you break your promise to me, I'll kill you, Zero or rather Lelouch Lamperouge._

 ** _TV_** _: It's Zero. Zero has appeared. What a reckless, foolhardy move._ __

 _ **Asahina**_ _: Zero?_ __

 _ **Chiba**_ _: Yes but why?_ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: Is it the real Zero?_ __

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: Of course. It's really him. Zero!_ __

 _ **Citizen**_ _: I remember they announced their execution but..._ __

 _ **Citizen**_ _: That's how it's been reported._ __

 _ **Citizen**_ _: No._ __

 _ **TV**_ _: He's alone. Zero is all alone. He is riding atop a Knightmare Frame. So apparently he's not here to surrender. However, if he intends to fight alone._ __

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: See? He came just like I said he would._ __

 _ **Diethard**_ _: Then let's proceed with the operational plan that we started last year._ __

 _ **Rakshata**_ _: Assuming that Zero can wiggle out of the tight squeeze he's got himself into._ __

 _ **Diethard**_ _: Sayoko, I would like you to begin making the arrangements for our future._ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: Where's Lelouch?_ __

 _ **O.S.I**_ _: He's with Rolo at the theater. They've been in there for the last half hour._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: It's been quite a while, Lord Guilford. Why don't you come out? We can talk about the good old days._ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: Tempting as that invitation is, I'll stay where I am. We'll just settle our past grudges from the insides of our Knightmares._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: If Guilford won't come out, Zero can't use his Geass._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: How predictable of you. Then let's set some rules._ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: Rules?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: The rules of our duel. We'll settle this one on one._ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: Very well. No one else will interfere with our combat._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: We will each have one weapon._ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: Agreed. I choose this as my weapon._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: And for mine, I shall borrow that shield._ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: What? But that's..._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: It will do._ __

 _ **Rolo**_ _: He is going into battle with the riot shield? So could it be possible that he is..._ __

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: Running to kill himself?!_ __

 _ **Xingke**_ _: You disappointed me, Zero._ __

 _ **The Chinese Federation Army**_ _: What shall we do?_ __

 _ **Xingke**_ _: I owe him a debt for giving me a perfect excuse to get rid of that parasite of a eunuch. However, this is hardly a pledge of enduring harmony. If Zero turns out to be incompetent, then we'll just use the Black Knights as our diplomatic tools._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I have a question for you, Lord Guilford. What do you do when there is an evil you cannot defeat by just means? Do you stain your hands with evil to destroy evil? Or do you remain steadfastly just in righteous even if it means surrendering to evil?_ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: In either case, evil remains._ __

 _ **Xingke**_ _: A paradox, is it merely word play?_ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: In the name of Cornelia, I choose justice._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I understand. In my case, I commit evil to destroy the greater evil._ __

 _ **Britannian army**_ _: Yes, Your Highness._ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: What the..._ __

 _ **Asahina**_ _: An earthquake._ __

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: No, this strategy is..._ __

 _ **Rolo**_ _: The same one from the Black Rebellion!_

The Black Knights willing to save Ohgi and the rest from getting killed. Black Knights destroying every Britannina.

 ** _Kallen_** _: Britannia, you're on notice. This is Japanese territory now!_ __

 _ **Alfred**_ _: There is no Japan._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Oh really? That's why I hate Britannians! This is also for Ethan. Britannian's killing my boyfriend you just crossed the line when you killed him._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: This is the radiant wave surger. The moment you came in close, my victory was assured. So long!_ __

 **Kallen successfully killing the Alfred and destroying his Knightmare.**

 ** _Claudio_** _: Don't shoot. This is Chinese Federation's territory._ __

 _ **Edgar**_ _: But..._ __

 _ **Claudio**_ _: There are broadcast cameras all over._ __

 _ **Britannian army**_ _: The Vincent. The Vincent's charged inside!_ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: I can't move from here. Run for it!_

Britannian's withdraw from the Chinese Federation. It was a big victory for the Black Knights, and Japan. Kallen was glad to see the leaders were all right. The Celebrated all night.

 _Kallen: This is also for Ethan_

 _Tamaki: Yes for Ethan everyone._

They cheered, they chant, and happily did everything to celebrate.

 ** _Kallen_** _: What happened to that Knightmare? The one that saved Zero._ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: It escaped using a route Xingke gave us._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Xingke?_ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: The Chinese Federation guy I mentioned._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I see. Then I'll be sure to make use of that route as well._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: So was that pilot the same one from Babel Tower?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Because of what happened to Urabe, I won't tell you his name. Simply think of him as a person who supports our cause._ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: You didn't use your Geass on him, did you?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: As it turned out I didn't need to. Anyway, C.C., about the Emperor..._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Now wait a minute. You'll keep the pilot a secret from me?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: So what? There're times when I like to keep secrets, too._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Are you speaking as Zero or Lelouch right now?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: It's not as if everyone knows about our relationship, do they._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Stop saying weird stuff like that, all right?_ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: And your true identity? Kallen and I are the only ones among the group who know who you really are._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: That's secret, too._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Lelouch, do you still want me to be the captain of Zero's personal forces I have been?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I do._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Understood. I'll consider that. Roger and out._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I'm counting on you now._ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: We'll talk about Geass later. There are more pressing matters._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Very well. I catch your drift._

Lelouch now having the attention to everyone. The Black Knights appreciate for rescuing theme. Everyone now trust Zero.

 ** _Ohgi_** _: Who other than Zero could have pulled this off. Even the Chinese Federation isn't strong enough to wage war on Britannia. The E.U. continues to lose to Prince Schneizel, doesn't it. We also have the USA to aid us with supplies. We are the last hope out of all the areas Britannia has colonized. Zero is the only one who can lead us to victory in our war of independence._ __

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: Ohgi is right! Zero! Zero! Zero! Zero!_ __

 _ **The Black Knights**_ _: Zero! Zero! Zero!_

They chanted his name continually.

(USA)

JFK planning to run next term. He was in his limo with all the people cheering for him, until 3 gun shots were fired. President JFK was assassinated. He was taken to the hospital. JFK reported dead. Lyndon B. Johnson the Vice President for JFK has been the next person to become President. Americans continues aid Japan and help fight off Britannia. The Black Knights fighting another battle with Britannia, Zero entered a Britannian ship he was able to get acess to the cockpit. She came to face Nunnally. He walks to Nunnally as Zero.

 ** _Nunnally_** _: Right now, Zero is standing in front of me. Lelouch, give me the courage I need._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: It's Britannia that is wrong. The Emperor believes that might is always right. Do you approve of that?_ __

 _ **Nunnally**_ _: Well..._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Viceroy Nunnally, you're just being used._ __

 _ **Nunnally**_ _: You're saying they sent a blind, crippled girl to win everyone's sympathy? Then you're_

 _wrong. I asked them to send me. That's why I'm here._

Kallen successfully destroying another Knightmare, she lost control of it. The Knightmare falls from the sky.

 ** _Kallen_** _: I'm falling. Forgive me, Guren...Mother...Naoto...Ethan…_

 ** _Rakshata_** _: What a perfect position._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: What..? Rakshata?_ __

 _ **Rakshata**_ _: Sorry to keep you waiting. I have the new Black Knights glide wing pack for you. You did review the manual I sent._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Uh, sure. I'm good to go._ __

 _ **Rakshata**_ _: All right. Let's try it out then._ __

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: We'll give you the basic guidance from here. Please rescue Master Zero._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Uh, right._

Kallen now saved by the glider. The Knightmare was taken back to the ship and is going to save Lelouch. She is now challenging one of the knights of the round. Interrupted by a strange 9th Generation Nightmare. It was Ethan's nightmare. Kallen got the help from that Nightmare. No one or Kallen didn't know who was driving the Nightmare. Because Ethan's nightmare was classified top secret. The only person who could pilot is Ethan but Ethan is dead. Who is this person using Ethan's 9th generation Nightmare? The 9th Generation Nightmare holds the most powerful Nightmare. Is runs on solar, electricity, nuclear, dark matter, and others.

 _Lloyd: Wha-what kind of Knightmare is that can you check?_

 _Cecile: Let's see! Lloyd you might wanna check this out._

 _Llyod: WHAT! It's runs on solar, electricity nuclear, dark matter, and all of this stuff, but how?_

 ** _Anya_** _: So what's with that Knighmare._ __

 _ **Gino**_ _: Ah-ah. It's all the pilot. I shouldn't have held back on my attack._

 ** _Suzaku_** _:_ _ **Kallen, why would you come back under these conditions? Is it... that Zero's on the ship already?**_

 _Kallen: OUT OF MY WAY!_

 ** _Rakshata_** _: Have a taste of the Gefjun net._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: We have a countermeasure for this._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: You're still stuck where you are!_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: No way. It can't be more powerful than an advanced Yggdrasil Drive._

Suzaku able to escape. Her mission is now to save Zero from the ship. The ship was going to crash, Suzaku took Nunnally to safety. Lelouch floated back to Kallen's Knightmare. As Ethan's Nightmare disappears.


	8. Chapter 8

Narrator

 _Speaking_

 **In Mind**

Ethan returns to the world. His spirit returns to his body. In the afterlife he was only talking to Shirley, and Euphie.

 _Ethan: So you were killed by Rolo?_

 _Shirley: yeah I don't know why though._

 _Ethan: and Euphie, you got killed in an accident._

 _Euphie: Yes._

 _Ethan: Hmmm! I got assassinated._

 _Shirley: By who?_

 _Ethan: Suzaku killed me. To tell you the truth ladies. I'm an American._

The two girls were surprised to hear him saying he's an American.

 _Shirley: You an American?_

 _Ethan: Yeah_

 _Shirley: I always wanted to travel to the USA. I heard there is a lot of cool stuff there._

 _Ethan: yeah._

 _Euphie: I was planning to go to the USA to negotiate with the US government, so Britannia and America can stop fighting._

 _God: Ethan you need to go back to Earth._

 _Ethan: Why?_

 _God: I'm going to give you another chance._

 _Ethan: Why me?_

 _God: Because you saved people and sacrifice everything._

 _Shirley: Congrats Ethan._

 _Euphie: yeah!_

 _Ethan: Well alright._

 _Shirley/Euphie: We'll see you later Ethan._

 _Ethan: yeah! I'll see you when I die again._

His soul vanishes and his soul transported back to his body and now he comes back to life.

Lelouch agree to to the special zone.

 ** _Suzaku_** _: So you've agreed to the special zone. That doesn't wash away the blood that's on your hands._ __

 _ **Gino**_ _: Suzaku._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: I know Gino. We've gotta pull back this time._ __

 _ **Soldier**_ _: The Black Knights seem to be diving back under water. Shall we pursue the Vincent?_ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: Unnecessary. Suspend the search for C.C. until we receive further orders. Be careful Rolo, if they get you, they'll catch me in the same net._ __

 _ **Asahina**_ _: Join the specially administrated zone? What is he thinking?_ __

 _ **Rakshata**_ _: Who knows._ __

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: Ohgi, if Zero was making decisions that aren't in interests of the Japanese people then..._ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: Are you meaning...?_ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Zero, listen._ __

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: Master Zero! How could you keep your new wife waiting!_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Lady Kaguya, I'm glad to see you well, and as lively as ever._ __

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: And I see you're still surprising everyone like you always do. Offering to join the special zone, no one expected that at all!_ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: Yeah, She's right. What was that all about anyway?_ __

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: I told you, he's just bluffing, so we can lure the Britannians in and nail'em!_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Fighting then more fighting and then what?_ __

 _ **The Black Knights**_ _: Huh?_ __

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: Hold on! What are you saying, we should dance with them?_ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: We fight because we must. Unless you know some other way to do this._ __

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: No, we can never make friends with our conquerors. The Japanese people are fighting for freedom._

 ** _Lelouch_** _: Tohdoh! What is Japanese?_

The Special Zone running by Nunnally. Ethan will also participitate. But he will be undercover.

 ** _Lelouch_** _: Please miss Villetta. Just saying that name alone could cost us our lives._ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: Lelouch, what did you want?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: About Ohgi, do you miss him?_

Villetta now starting to have feelings for Ohgi, she actually misses him. People thinking he's dead, they lit up candle that has Ethan's name on it. A huge amount of Japanese has arrived also Ethan. Everyone getting ready. **Nunnally** : People of Japan, welcome to the specially administrated zone. I'm overjoyed that so many of you have gathered here for this great event. Please lend me your help so we can make history together.

 ** _Britannian Army_** _: Lord Guilford, you are in no condition for this._ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: The Japan special zone was Princess Euphemia's dream._ __

 _ **Britannian Army**_ _: But there's still no sign of Zero anywhere._ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: That's because the man is a coward. He'll only show up when he thinks we can't get to him._ __

 _ **Lohmeyer**_ _: Now then before the ceremony officially begins there is a matter we wish to confirm regarding Zero. As imperial subjects all those participating in the Japan special zone will have criminal charges against them reduce and criminals that are class 3 or lower will have their sentences suspended. However the instigator of the murder of former viceroy Calares cannot be forgiven. Therefore under special Area law, section 12 paragraph 8, Zero alone shall be banished and sent into exile._

 ** _Zero_** _: Thank you! My Britannian friends. I am grateful for your lenient treatment._ __

 _ **Nunnally**_ _: So he came here afterall._ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: Make your move, Zero. If there's a riot we have full license to wipe out all the radical elements. Duly authorized by miss Lohmeyer._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Show yourself, Zero! I'll escort you safely out of the country myself, I guarantee it!_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I don't wish to be in your debt, Suzaku Kururugi. However I have a question. What does it mean to be Japanese? A nation. Is it language? Territory? Blood lines?_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: No! That's not it. It's in the heart._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Then we're in agreement. A feeling within. A belonging. Dignity. Pride. The culture is carried in the heart. You're Japanese no matter where you are._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Then what does that have to do with you running away by yourself?_ __

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: Zero...!_

Everyone including Ethan now disguse as Zero. __

 _ **Lohmeyer**_ _: I figured they'd try something._ __

 _ **Nunnally**_ _: What is it? What's going on?_ __

 _ **Anya**_ _: Viceroy._ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: So be it. All forces, prepare to cut them down!_ __

 _ **Britannian Army**_ _: Yes, My Lord._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Hold on! They haven't made any violent moves yet._ __

 _ **Gino**_ _: Zero may be the one who planned this, but does he have the guts to come out in the open and show himself?_ __

 _ **Lohmeyer**_ _: Well, well, it looks like he was right here on the grounds all this time._ __

 _ **Lohmeyer**_ _: All of them!?_ __

 _ **Announcer**_ _: This is outrageous! Zero has appeared but not as expected. That is...!_ __

 _ **Gino**_ _: So this was your plan! Despite our overwhelming fire power you figured a way to move a million people._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Viceroy Nunnally has ordered Zero into exile. Since we are all Zero we must all leave this country at once._ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: What?_

 **Lelouch** : No matter where we go we are Japan for we carry it in our hearts. Let us set out for a new land!

 ** _Kaguya_** _: C'mon all you Zeros, let's go to a new world!_ __

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: Time to get exiled everybody. We are all Zero so we are all out of here!_ __

 _ **Zero**_ _: That's right! I'm Zero!_ __

 _ **Zero**_ _: Let's get deported!_ __

 _ **Zero**_ _: I'm Zero,too. C'mon!_

 _Ethan: YEAH! I'm Zero_ __

 _ **Lloyd**_ _: Aha, he wanted legal excuse to get them all out of Japan._ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: We prepared for a riot but we might have they let them go._ __

 _ **Lohmeyer**_ _: Don't panic. It's a bluff. There's no way he can transport a million people._ __

 _ **Britannian Army**_ _: We just got word from the port authority._ __

 _ **Lohmeyer**_ _: The port? They wouldn't! The Chinese Federation, and the United States requested safe passage for..._ __

 _ **Britannian Army**_ _: Yes. The iceberg ship. But the applicant has already left the country._ __

 _ **Lohmeyer**_ _: It can't..._ __

 _ **Zero**_ _: We are getting on that?_ __

 _ **Zero**_ _: But it's ice!_ __

 _ **Zero**_ _: Won't it melt?_ __

 _ **Rakshata**_ _: We'll be fine. The iceberg ship isn't destructible. It has so much insulating polymers and super-peltierfilm that ice will never melt._ __

 _ **Britannian Army**_ _: Target the leader! Take out the real Zero!_ __

 _ **Britannian Army**_ _: Right, but how do we know which one is him?_ __

 _ **Rivalz**_ _: This is..._ __

 _ **Milly**_ _: It's that Zero's more than an idol now, he is a symbol. He's made himself into a living avatar for everyone._ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: Elevens, take your masks off!_ __

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: Bastard witch!_ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: Don't shoot! Don't let them drag us into a fight! That's not why we are here!_ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: Ohgi, it that you?_ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: No, I'm Zero._ __

 _ **Nunnally**_ _: Please tell me what's going on._ __

 _ **Britannian Army**_ _: Miss Lohmeyer has stayed behind for operational oversight._ __

 _ **Nunnally**_ _: You mean leave everything to her?_ __

 _ **Anya**_ _: It'll be all right. Suzaku is there with her._ __

 _ **Lohmeyer**_ _: Sir Kururugi, we can't let a million laborers leave the country. Making an example of..._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Hold on, please! Zero, order them to take off their masks. Do it now or there'll be another massacre!_ __

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: Only if you order it, Suzaku. And even if we're all unmasked, no one would know who the real Zero is._ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: Sir Kururugi, this is an act of rebellion! Order us to fight!_ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: He's wrong. This is a way of resolving things without fighting._ __

 _ **Gino**_ _: It's your call, Suzaku. You're in charge._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Zero, we could let you escape. But a million people, to let them all go with you...!_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: If the Black Knights leave, peace will come to Area 11. And Nunnally's reign will no longer be threaten by our presence._ __

 _ **Suzaku: Even so this is a dirty way to do it.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Lelouch: Give the order to let Zero go!**_ _ ****_

 _ **Suzaku: I must give the order to shoot Zero. To kill him.**_ _ ****_

 _ **Lohmeyer**_ _: I'll do it. Zero!_ __

 _ **Nunnally**_ _: Crimes have been committed, my own desire to forgive them is a personal matter._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: That's right. Euphie and Nunnally both wanted to forgive them._ __

 _ **Lohmeyer**_ _: We're dealing with Zero!_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Zero's to be exiled! That was our agreement. If we break it the people will never trust us again._ __

 _ **Lohmeyer**_ _: The people? These are Elevens. Only you speak of them as people because you're are one of them._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: This has nothing to do with that! If they're all subversives why do you want them here? So you can massacre them!?_ __

 _ **Lohmeyer**_ _: They have challenged Britannian rules. So let them burn in hell!_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Shouldn't we get rid of these destructive elements then? They're exiling themselves._ __

 _ **Lohmeyer**_ _: But..._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Zero, can you promise that you'll lead them to salvation?_ __

 _ **Zero**_ _: Of course. And you Suzaku Kururugi, can you promise the one's who stay behind will find salvation in your hands?_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: That's exactly why I became a Britannian soldier._ __

 _ **Zero**_ _: I understand. I will trust in the promise you've made. Did you hear that? All Zeros, sir Kururugi has declared it. Rebels are hereby exiled. Nothing holds us back now. Forward, to the land of freedom!_ __

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: Let's go while we have the chance._ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: Good bye then, lady Britannian._ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: A perfect chance to kill them all and he's throwing it away!_ __

 _ **Xianglin**_ _: My Lord Xingke, it seems the Area 11 operation has succeeded._ __

 _ **Xingke**_ _: I see. Looks like Zero's next performance would be on our stage._

Ethan bordered on the United States port. He dosen't want them to know if he's alive. __

 _ **Lloyd**_ _: So Suzaku managed to save a million lives and no one will ever thank him for it._ __

 _ **Cecile**_ _: I think he knew that going in. He's used it now._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: His whole plan was based on one prediction. That I would give the order to hold fire and let them go. You know me well, Zero._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: You are my worst enemy. I know you, Suzaku. And I also know Nunnally. I know her heart. That is why I can foresee the outcome. And for now I am grateful to you, Suzaku Kururugi. Don't ever forget the promise you've made to me._

 ** _Kallen: We did it Ethan. You may be looking down on us but you are always with me. I love you Ethan._**


	9. Chapter 9

Narrator

 _Speaking_

 **In Mind**

The Chinese Federation, and the United States an alliance of nations boasting the largest population on the planet. But the truth is, it can be called a doddering old man.  
The symbol of this alliance is the empress, and the people of the USA  
The ruling class which controls society from within her shadow has grown exceedingly tyrannical while poverty and stagnation have sapped the life from the nation's people.  
When the Black Knights fled Japan they sought refuge in this neighboring federation and to the other side of the world. The High Eunuchs, the most powerful men at the time, lend the Japanese people the man-made island of Hourai, and the US military lend the Japanese to Hawaii and California. We don't know who lead the operation to lead the other Japanese people to the USA. Even though this arrangement was worked out well in advance, all the political implications of the deal will not become apparent until a later time.

The half of the Japanese people landed on China, and the other half was lead to the USA. In the USA Japanese people we're welcomed by the Americans. For the same as China.

 ** _Minami_** _: Man, the Federation's laying a lot of recognition on us._ __

 _ **Sugiyama**_ _: There was that whole bit with Sawasaki, too. Think they're pro-Japanese?_ __

 _ **Asahina**_ _: The High Eunuchs, you mean?_

 _Sugiyama: What about the USA?_

 _Asahina: Of course they are. Japan is America's closes ally._

 _Sugiyama: But their neighbor is mainland Britannia_

 _Asashina: I don't think it's going to be a problem. Britannia is actually scared of the United States._ __

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: Asahina! Don't you know? The High Eunuchs may be guys but they got no jewels down below._ __

 _ **Minami**_ _: That's enough. You'll get us in trouble for saying stuff like that._ __

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: Aw, chill out!_ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: Hey, I need a hand off-loading the knightmares._

 ** _Asahina_** _: What? They're here already? Something's gotta be going on behind the scenes for India to be giving us this much cooperation._ __

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: No, I think it's that they're serious. They want their independence from the Chinese Federation as well._ __

 _ **Asahina**_ _: Rakshata mentioned that, too._ __

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: Considering the place is nowheresville._

While in the USA, Ethan plan to make his goal for uniting with Kallen again. Majority of the Japanese people wanted to immigrate from Japan to the USA. The Japanese people now helping the Americans to gain a lot of recogniztion. 

_Zero: Kallen do you still plan to get your revenge on Suzaku?_

 _Kallen: Yes. It's for Ethan._

 _Zero: Understand._

 ** _ohdoh_** _: All right. That just about does it. That only leaves the combat carrier. You're installing the Gawain's system onto the Ikaruga, aren't you?_ __

 _ **Rakshata**_ _: I use the same on Shinkiro, too. The Gawain's main body was so damaged when we salvaged it from the sea._ __

 _ **Chiba**_ _: And what about the unit that sank with it?_ __

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: The one being called the Knight Gigafortress?_ __

 _ **Rakshata**_ _: I tried to find out myself however..._

 ** _Kallen_** _: You seriously wanna take down the Chinese Federation's capital?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: In such a way that we won't be viewed as invaders. If we overthrow the Luoyang, we clear a lot of conditions for defeating Britannia._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: He seems to be okay now. I don't know what was happening with him that time._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: What is it?_ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Tell me something, Lelouch. Why did you come back to us?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Kallen, when this is over, will you then return with me to Ashford._

 **Kaguya** : Master Zero! Please come to the Ikaruga, hurry! We've got trouble!

 **Lelouch** : What!? A political marriage?

 **Kaguya** : Yes. I received an invitation to the wedding through the Sumeragi Conglomerate. The bride to be is the empress, icon of the Chinese Federation. I'm her good friend that she wants me to attend.

 **Tohdoh** : And the groom is to be the first prince of Britannia.

 **Rakshata** : That one they call Odysseus.

 **Diethard** : It's too soon to activate the plan we've setup. I didn't expect that the High Eunuchs would...

 **Lelouch** : No. This is a Britannian plot.

 **Ohgi** : What do we do under the circumstance?

 **Lelouch** : The worst possible situation.

 **Lelouch** : And I was going to move in and grab the empress before they had a chance to! I never imagine that mediocre man could act so quickly.

 **Tamaki** : Oh, why worry about it? It's not as if we were involved Britannia anymore?

 **Kallen** : What!?

 **Tamaki** : We've been kicked out! Have you forgotten?

 **Inoue** : Um...but they haven't exonerated us of our crimes, have they?

 **Black Knights** : However a political marriage...

 **Black Knights** : There's always the possibility that the Chinese Federation might attack us.

 **Tamaki** : And what then!? The Black Knights are wrapped up and given as a wedding present?

 **Kaguya** : Actually, that's an apt way to put it.

 ** _C.C_** _: You're sure developing a useless ability there._ __

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: We're in big trouble here! We're in no position to sit around and make jokes!_ __

 _ **Rakshata**_ _: Which is why..._ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: We are discussing the matter at this moment._ __

 _ **Diethard**_ _: Zero, the one behind this..._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Yes, there's another person. The one who overnight made this fiendish move in order to reverse their embittered relationship with the Chinese Federation._ __

 _ **Xingke**_ _: They would dare barter away the empress to the Britannians?_

A political marriage is held in the Forbidden City. In the USA Political, Child, and Arranged marriages are illegal. They have to be 18 and over to get married.

 ** _Suzaku_** _: Tell me, did the empress willingly consent to this marriage?_ __

 _ **Cecile**_ _: That's what they said so we can only take their word for it. Besides this arrangement may be the path to peace._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: True enough._ __

 _ **Cecile**_ _: Today let's just be good guests and enjoy ourselves..._ __

 _ **Gino**_ _: Suzaku, look! I've found it! This is that charred newt stuff you told me about, isn't it? So how do I eat it?_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: That's a decoration made out of food._ __

 _ **Gino**_ _: Decoration? But didn't I see you eat a bird like this earlier in the reception?_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Do you mean the Chinese phoenix?_ __

 _ **Cecile**_ _: Oh, that's what it was, huh? I thought it was meat but it was really carrot..._ __

 _ **Gino**_ _: Is this made out of potato? I mean, I can eat it?_ __

 _ **Cecile**_ _: Excuse me, Lord Alstreim, are you accessing your e-mails here in the reception hall?_ __

 _ **Anya**_ _: No, I'm memorizing something._ __

 _ **Cecile**_ _: Oh, that's a diary?_ __

 _ **Lloyd**_ _: Well then you're recording not memorizing._ __

 _ **Milly**_ _: Um, Lloyd, I have a serious question to ask you. Am I still your fiance or not?_ __

 _ **Lloyd**_ _: You're...we didn't call it off, did we?_ __

 _ **Kanon**_ _: This is a rare picture. I figured you'd skip the celebration party and just attend the ceremony tomorrow._ __

 _ **Lloyd**_ _: Occasionally Suzaku gets angry with me and says that I ought behave like a betrothed man. And this young woman right here is the issue._ __

 _ **Milly**_ _: It's pleasure to meet you. My name is Milly Ashford._ __

 _ **Kanon**_ _: Pleasure is mine. I'm dumbfounded to find Lloyd showing interests in anything human._ __

 _ **Lloyd**_ _: Yeah, I must be growing up. Allow me to introduce Earl Kanon Maldini, Prince Schneizel's aide-de-camp._ __

 _ **Kanon**_ _: Public and private._ __

 _ **Milly**_ _: Huh?_ __

 _ **Kanon**_ _: I'm kidding. It's so happens the prince has a preference for unusual things, which includes myself._ __

 _ **Announcement**_ _: Announcing the arrival of the prime minister of the Holy Britannian Empire, second Prince Schneizel._ __

 _ **Milly**_ _: It can't be... Nina!_ __

 _ **Odysseus**_ _: My, I never thought my younger brother would keep the company of just one particular woman._ __

 _ **People**_ _: Who is that girl?_ __

 _ **People**_ _: Isn't she the chief of Invogue?_ __

 _ **People**_ _: Yes. The prince's research team._ __

 _ **People**_ _: She's awfully young._ __

 _ **People**_ _: A girl like that should know her place._ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Be strong. Euphie always presented herself grandly._ __

 _ **Nina**_ _: Right._ __

 _ **Gino**_ _: It's been a while, Your Highness. The emperor has commanded that we accept orders from you while in this land._ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Three Knights of the Round at court. How splendid! Although..._ __

 _ **Gino**_ _: What, sir?_ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: This is a celebration. Relax a bit and have some fun._ __

 _ **Gino**_ _: Understood sir._ __

 _ **Nina**_ _: Suzaku, I trust everyone at school is doing well?_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Yep. You see?_ __

 _ **Milly**_ _: Hi, there._ __

 _ **Nina**_ _: Huh? Milly, it's you._ __

 _ **Xianglin**_ _: A secret agreement has already been setup between Prince Schneizel and High Eunuchs. When she's married they'll cede our territory to them. He'll then grant the High Eunuchs titles of Britannian nobility._ __

 _ **Xingke**_ _: Nobility. They would sell off their country for that?_ __

 _ **Soldier**_ _: And our people?_ __

 _ **Soldier**_ _: Death to the High Eunuchs!_ __

 _ **Soldier**_ _: We've gotta stop this wedding even if it means putting our plan into action early!_ __

 _ **Xianglin**_ _: But if we stage a coup, Britannia's going to declare war._ __

 _ **Xingke**_ _: Either way. Ensure peace, or we do not._

(USA)

Back in 1960, JFK was made a speech to go to the moon. Creating a rocket ship, The rocket ship launched successfully. Neil Armstrong becoming the first man to got to space. But the moon takes about 3 days to reach. Neil Armstrong along with Buzz Aldrin they arrived at the moon when Empress Tianzi political marriage started.

 ** _Announcement_** _: Miss Kaguya Sumeragi, the representative of the Sumeragi Conglomerate._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Kaguya? What?_ __

 _ **Kanon**_ _: It's Zero. How dare he..._ __

 _ **Gino**_ _: That red head with him. Isn't she the Guren pilot?_ __

 _ **People**_ _: Who invite him to a place like this?_ __

 _ **People**_ _: He's a terrorist._ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Well, well, well._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Schneizel! So you are the puppet master behind all this._ __

 _ **Nina**_ _: You're nearly ready to graduate, aren't you?_ __

 _ **Milly**_ _: I suppose I should finish, huh? But I'm happy for you. You seem to be doing well for yourself. Frankly I'm relieved._ __

 _ **Nina**_ _: You relieved?_ __

 _ **Milly**_ _: Ah-ha. If anything happens you can come to me for advice._ __

 _ **Nina**_ _: Just stop that. Milly, I like you. I really do. However I hate women who have no depth to them. Princess Euphemia didn't abandon me. Instead of running away she risked her own life to save mine. She was the only one who helped me._ __

 _ **Milly**_ _: And I'll help you too._ __

 _ **Nina**_ _: Will you stop spouting pity for me! You are always playing around as a campus queen! And you hide behind Ashford as if it's a shield! It's the same with your engagement to professor Lloyd! You always look down on me, acting like some self-appointed guardian while you swim in your own hypocrisy! I've changed! It's time you acknowledge that!_ __

 _ **Tianzi**_ _: Kaguya!_ __

 _ **High Eunuch**_ _: Well, our wedding present has arrived of its own accord. My, this worked out wonderfully._ __

 _ **Tianzi**_ _: You're giving them Kaguya, too?_ __

 _ **High Eunuch**_ _: Put that girl out of your mind. Her crimes warrant the death penalty._ __

 _ **Tianzi**_ _: No, you can't. That's wrong. This isn't Britannia!_ __

 _ **High Eunuch**_ _: Your Majesty, the Black Knights are the ones who killed Gao Hai. Please don't get involved. Just leave the politics to us. Isn't that what you've always done? Let us handle things our way?_ __

 _ **Tianzi**_ _: But she's a friend._ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Can we please stop quarreling now? Today is a day of celebration, is it not?_ __

 _ **High Eunuch**_ _: But sir..._ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Miss Sumeragi, will you refrain from having Zero accompany you to the wedding tomorrow?_ __

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: I suppose...I don't have much of a choice, do I?_ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: If that is the wish of the prime minister of Britannia then...withdraw!_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: So Schneizel, you appear right before me. As watchful as ever, I see._ __

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: Suzaku Kururugi, do you remember me? We're cousins you and I._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Of course I do._ __

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: We're the last remaining survivors of the six houses of Kyoto, aren't we?_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Taizo Kirihara and the others supported terrorists. Nothing could've stayed their executions._ __

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: But this is different. Cousin, did you forget that master Zero once saved your life? Do you plan to execute someone you owe your life to?_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: There's no comparison._ __

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: Oh, how sad! It's a good thing we are not able to kill anybody merely with the words we say._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Prince Schneizel. Would you care for a game of chess?_ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Chess?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: If I win I'd like to have Sir Kururugi._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: What?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I want to give him to you, Lady Kaguya._ __

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: Oh, that would be absolutely marvelous present!_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Enjoy your anticipation of it. If I can get Suzaku out of here I can use my Geass on all the others. A checkmate that would turn everything around._ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: I'll agree to your terms. However if you lose I want you to remove your mask and show your face._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Agreed._ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: What a fine evening of entertainment this is turned into._

 ** _Odysseus_** _: Surely we don't have to watch from a separate room away from the show..._ __

 _ **High Eunuch**_ _: He's playing a terrorist. Something could happen, sir._ __

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: That's ridiculous. It's my husband who's going to win!_ __

 _ **Odysseus**_ _: I understand how you feel miss Sumeragi, but I can't imagine anyone but my brother Schneizel winning this game._ __

 _ **Anya**_ _: This is the ace of the Black Knights. Pilot of the Guren._ __

 _ **Gino**_ _: Yeah, the one from before. She's a lot prettier than her wanted poster. That's my kinda woman!_ __

 _ **Kanon**_ _: He is good. His Highness is losing._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Oh, I didn't expect you to turn the tables on me so quickly. My brother was and still is a master of this game. He's the only person I could never beat. However that was eight years ago._ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: It's your king._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: If the king doesn't lead how can he expect his subordinates to follow._ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Impressive strategy. In fact, I'll do the same._ __

 _ **Odysseus**_ _: I'm on the edge of my seat wondering who are win this now._ __

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: Oh, they're evenly matched._ __

 _ **Lloyd**_ _: Stubborn competition. Practically a fight._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: So you can't advance any further, can you?_ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: We'll get into a threefold repetition at this rate._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: It wasn't my intention but shall we declare this a draw?_ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: I think not. You would do well not underestimate the white king, my friend._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: You wouldn't!_ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Checkmate._ __

 _ **Kanon**_ _: But that means if Zero moves his king forward..._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: ...then he'll capture..._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: ...Prince Schneizel's king._ __

 _ **Odysseus**_ _: Oh that's too big of a joke!_ __

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: He's deliberately losing the game?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: What is this? You're simply handing me a victory? If I accept this invitation I'll be giving in to his intent! I can't allow this! This humiliation!_ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: With no hesitation whatsoever the emperor would've grabbed it. I've now learned just a bit about what kind of man you really are, Zero._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Schneizel! You dare look down on me like that!_ __

 _ **Nina**_ _: Zero! Princess Euphemia will be avenged!_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Stop it, Nina. Drop the knife!_ __

 _ **Nina**_ _: Why are you stopping me? You of all people should understand since you were Princess Euphemia's knight!_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: That's right. Then why..._ __

 _ **Nina**_ _: You're just an Eleven afterall..._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Nina!_ __

 _ **Nina**_ _: Why Kallen, you're half Britannian and yet you choose to protect that monster!_ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: No. That's incorrect. I'm Japanese, Nina._ __

 _ **Nina**_ _: No, you're not? You're an Eleven. You're an Eleven and you pretend to be my friend? Give her back to me! Give back Princess Euphemia! I needed her! She was a goddess to me!_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Nina..._ __

 _ **Nina**_ _: Zero... killed her, but you..._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: This is just another tragedy that Zero has caused._ __

 _ **Nina**_ _: Oh, Nina..._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: I'm sorry. About everything. However..._ __

 _ **Milly**_ _: Kallen, you haven't changed at all. Even during the Black Rebellion you were worried about us. Meanwhile I..._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I will never turn back!_ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: My profound apology, Zero. Let's put an end to our little game here. Now that I've confirmed my suspicions, I'd like to remind you not to attend the ceremony tomorrow. Otherwise, a game of chess won't save you next time._ __

 _ **Odysseus**_ _: Have no fear._ __

 _ **Tianzi**_ _: That's right. I'm marrying this man tomorrow. And once we're married I'll be leaving the forbidden city with him. I will go to Britannia as a hostage. Never dreamed this was how I would finally reach the outside. It would be my first, and last time. I won't be able to return here again, will I? I... I..._ __

 _ **Xingke**_ _: We ask this question, by the voice of heaven, the roar of the land, and the hearts of the people: How does this marriage represent the will of the Chinese Federation?!_ __

 _ **Shirley**_ _: Terrorist?_ __

 _ **Rivalz**_ _: No I think they've got a coup d'etat going on._ __

 _ **High Eunuch**_ _: Xingke, have you lost your mind?_ __

 _ **Xingke**_ _: Be silent, Zhao Hao! In the name of my fellow country men I challenge the legality of this wedding!_ __

 _ **Soldier**_ _: Hold him back!_ __

 _ **Xingke**_ _: It's strange. As much as I pray to save my starving people I can only think about Her Majesty's welfare. Right now, I must..._ __

 _ **High Eunuch**_ _: Cut off the broadcast!_ __

 _ **Announcer**_ _: This is a terrible situ..._ __

 _ **Rivalz**_ _: Oh, no! What about Milly!_ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Lady Kaguya, let's get out of here._ __

 _ **Nina**_ _: What..._ __

 _ **Cecile**_ _: Let's go!_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: All right._ __

 _ **High Eunuch**_ _: Seize him! We can't let anything happen to the Britannians. Otherwise it'll be disastrous!_ __

 _ **Soldier**_ _: Traitor! You think the empress belongs to you and no other!_ __

 _ **Xingke**_ _: That's right. I have no idea what my action is in accordance with Her Majesty's wishes. She may not even have the faintest memory of what occurred six years ago. But no matter... I made an everlasting promise to Her Majesty in return for sparing my life! A vow I sworn in my heart! I must... I must save the empress! I will take her to the outside world!_ __

 _ **Tianzi**_ _: Xingke! Xingke! Xingke! Xingke! Xingke!_ __

 _ **Xingke**_ _: She does. She remembers! In my heart, there is no more doubt!_ __

 _ **Tianzi**_ _: Xingke!_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I appreciate this, Xingke. You've made it so much easier for me to make my move._ __

 _ **High Eunuch**_ _: Oh, that man, too?_ __

 _ **Xingke**_ _: Zero, what is the meaning of this?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Don't move!_ __

 _ **Kanon**_ _: What a wretched coward!_ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Zero, my warning fell on deaf ears._ __

 _ **Xingke**_ _: I thought the Black Knights owed us what we did for them in area Eleven._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Which is why I'm ruining this wedding. Exactly as you people wanted. The only thing is I'm taking the bride with me!_ __

 _ **Tianzi**_ _: Xingke!_ __

 _ **Xingke**_ _: You Majesty! You filthy scum!_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Oh am I?_

Lelouch now at gunpoint to Empress Tianzi. He wanted to take the empress to a safe place. Instead of taking her to the Holy Britannian Empire.


	10. Chapter 10

Narrator

 _Speaking_

 **In Mind**

Four great powers control the world. Two of them, the Holy Britannian Empire and the Chinese Federation,are trying to become one through a political marriage. This would be the ultimate threat to the United States of Japan, and the United States of America. That is why Zero has acted by kidnapping the Chinese Federation's young empress, the symbol of her nation. Can dreams cut a path through destiny? Can passion triumph over fate? Or are such things ephemeral? Like flower petals fluttering in the breeze.

 ** _Tianzi_** _: Xingke!_ __

 _ **Xingke**_ _: Zero! Will you release Her Majesty or not?_

 _Zero: Xingke, If you can do a thing for me will you help me?_

 _Xingke: Yes, just let her go._

 _Zero: Very well._

Empress Tianzi was taken back to Xingke. Lelouch explained everything that he wanted on his demands. Xingke agreed to do that. Meanwhile back in the USA, The president of the USA, made a set of domestic programs. It was called the Great Society. The Great society was to put an end to poverty and racial injustice. Japanese people attended American schools, find new ways to live a new life. They were also introduced to new music from the USA. Hard rock becoming popular in the US. The Japanese thought this type of music was a little strange and their fashion was a bit weird. Ethan in the other hand still find plans to reunite with Kallen again. As Kallen runs to get her Knightmare, she runs into Suzaku.

 _Kallen: SUZAKU!_

Kallen turns on Ethan's photon saber.

 _Kallen: I will now have my revenge on you!_

 _Suzaku: For what and what is that your carrying?_

 _Kallen: A photon saber, and I shall have my revenge! FOR KILLING ETHAN!_

Kallen swung the photon saber while Suzaku ducks and jump. He took out one of his melee weapons. Upong swinging, Suzaku melee weapon was sliced in half.

 _Kallen: Whoa, looks like Ethan took this very seriously._

 _Suzaku: Wha-What is this weapon!_

Continusoly, the two kept fighting

 _Suzaku: I'm sorry Kallen_

Kallen now beats the shit out of Suzaku.

 _Kallen: WHAT DOSE THAT MEAN! THERE IS NO TO APOLOGIZE! THERE ARE THINGS YOU SHOULD, AND SHOULDN'T DO! YOU ACT NOTHING HAPPENED?! I CAN'T DIGEST THIS! DON'T THINK KALLEN KOZUKI IS A SOLIDER, NOT A SIDESHOW!_

 _Suzaku: I'm the one who did wrong!_

 _Kallen: NO I WONT! I HATE YOU!_

The two continue fighting until she injured him. She slicked his back leaving 3rd degree burn marks. Kallen didn't had the heart to kill so, he just left him there. Finally able to let go that anger and hatred towards him.

 _Kallen: Wow this weapon is really good. Well Ethan, I got your revenge, my hatred and anger has been toward Suzaku. I feel much better. I still miss you and I will always love you. Even if you brought back to life, I will still love you._

As the Black Knights able to get to safety away from the Britannians,

 ** _Xingke_** _: Is this all right for you?_ __

 _ **Tianzi**_ _: Well, I was finally able to leave the Forbidden City. And now... I mean... this doesn't mean it's... beyond... it's just..._ __

 _ **Xingke**_ _: I shall protect you in the future as well. Until the very end of time._ __

 _ **Tianzi**_ _: It's so strange. It's so happy... it's so happy and yet..._ __

 _ **Diethard**_ _: Zero, we need to let the world know that the empress's betrothal to the Britannian prince is off._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: That's true._ __

 _ **Diethard**_ _: And the best way to do that is to have her marry someone from our side, a member of Japanese family would be perfect._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: That's tastelessly obvious but smart move all the same. We can have her marry Tohdoh, even Tamaki would do._ __

 _ **Diethard**_ _: If you'd like I can draw up a list of suitable candidates._ __

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: But you mustn't!_ __

 _ **Diethard**_ _: Lady Kaguya, this is a political maneuver, it isn't personal._ __

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: You're wrong, it is personal! It's a simple question of love!_ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: She has a point._ __

 _ **Diethard**_ _: We're at war. Lives are its stake._ __

 _ **Chiba**_ _: Hey, you're pushin' it, buddy._ __

 _ **Diethard**_ _: Buddy? I am a staff officer! Zero, what's your decision?_ __

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: You understand, Master Zero, don't you?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Well..._ __

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: Zero, listen about yesterday... hmm? Are you guys still in conference?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: No, let's go._ __

 _ **Diethard**_ _: Zero, this is vital!_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Tamaki's issue is also vital. I never thought C.C. would object to this. I could easily use may Geass to make Xingke and others go along with this. So what's the problem...?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Tamaki._ __

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: You get the picture 'cause you are like my best buddies, aren't you?_

 ** _Lelouch_** _: Your Majesty, your future belongs to you. You decide your own fate._ __

 _ **Xingke**_ _: Zero..._ __

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: Oh, I knew you'd understand!_ __

 _ **Diethard**_ _: But we need to establish a position of power._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: The human heart is a source of all our power. That's why the people rose up against the High Eunuchs and the Black Knight fight like Titans. We fight with the power of our hearts._ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: Yeah, yes, you got that right._ __

 _ **Diethard**_ _: Power of the heart, is that it?_ __

 _ **Xingke**_ _: Zero, I'm starting to see what kind of man it is behind that mask._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: The path ahead of us is arduous._ __

 _ **Xingke**_ _: That's precisely why tomorrow belongs to us alone._

Lelouch is going to return Area 11. Now he plans to kill his father, Charles. The Black Knights now control of China. They will help the Black Knights, along side with the United States. Lelouch continues with his education.


	11. Chapter 11

Narrator

 _Speaking_

 **In Mind**

 ** _Odysseus_** _: Hmm, it's a bit rush isn't it? Declaring war on the Chinese Federation._ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Hmm, is that what His Majesty said?_ __

 _ **Bismarck**_ _: Yes, he told us to take all of it._ __

 _ **Carline**_ _: I agree! I say take out the Chinese Federation, and the United States for good._

 _Bismarck: Carline don't start with US._ __

 _ **Guinevere**_ _: Those savages humiliated Odysseus. We can never forgive them for that._ __

 _ **Odysseus**_ _: Guinevere, I have no grudge for the incident that occurred with the empress. The war with the EU, and the United States is ongoing, as for area Eleven is on the path to peace. So I prefer settle this..._ __

 _ **Carline**_ _: Oh as if we care about what Nunnally does there._ __

 _ **Odysseus**_ _: Carine, Nunnally is around your age. You should make an attempt to be friends with her._ __

 _ **Guinevere**_ _: This would be an easy matter to solve if Cornelia were present. Bismarck, have you heard anything?_ __

 _ **Bismarck**_ _: I haven't. But she apparently hasn't contacted Lord Guilford, either._ __

 _ **Guinevere**_ _: Then who will lead our troops?_ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: We can station two divisions along the Mongolian border._ __

 _ **Odysseus**_ _: Are you offering to take command, Prince Schneizel?_ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Battle is unnecessary. The Chinese Federation has fallen apart. We can gain half the territory by rattling sabers and through the negotiations. Will that play, Kt. emperor?_ __

 _ **Charles**_ _: Hmm, is that what Schneizel said?_ __

 _ **Bismarck**_ _: Yes, Your Majesty. Do you approve?_ __

 _ **Charles**_ _: You, the Knight of One, the mightiest knight of the empire, ask me that?_ __

 _ **Bismarck**_ _: Your Majesty, war is merely one method of diplomacy. However it is far away the least efficient of them._ __

 _ **Charles**_ _: Perhaps you're right. War has historically been an action favored by idiots._

Meanwhile with Cornelia, she is going to expose Geass to world. __

 _ **Cornelia**_ _: I finally grabbed it. The tail of Geass... And now I drag it from the shadows. I'll wipe away the stain from Euphie's name at last!_

Lelouch contacting V2 and questioning about Nunnally and stuff.

 ** _Lelouch_** _: You said Geass is the power of the king. There could be only one king so I alone shall have it. I will erase Rolo. I will erase Geass from all the others. Its power to make people sinful will be obliterated from this world! I owe that to Shirley, at the very least!_ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: And are you going to erase me as well?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: You know I can't do that. You're eternally young and immortal._ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: V.V. is also eternally young and also immortal._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I'll neutralize him and leave him helpless. And there's always the method that Clovis used on you. Besides, I wanna see if you are really loyal to me now. Since you were once the leader of the Order we're fighting._ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: That was a long time ago and I was just window dressing. I never had real power like V.V. Still... We've been accomplices, haven't we?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: The Order will be wiped out. Which will test you._ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: I'm prepared to see it through to the end._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Good. Because there's one thing more. I wanna know the details of our contract. What is it you want from all this._ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: That has nothing to do with the mission. I have no intention of telling you that._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Willful woman._ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: Yes, that's right. That's exactly what makes me C.C._ __

 _ **Geass Order**_ _: Bartley and the others are one thing. But what do we do about princess Cornelia?_ __

 _ **Geass Order**_ _: Should we at least contact His Majesty?_ __

 _ **V.V**_ _: Hmm, I wonder if Charles knew about Cornelia's actions, or if he didn't..._ __

 _ **Geass Order**_ _: Huh?_ __

 _ **Geass Order**_ _: Director V.V, we have the scheduled transmission from Lord Jeremiah._ __

 _ **V.V**_ _: Right. Can you patch it though?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Surprised to see me? So you're V.V._ __

 _ **V.V**_ _: Lelouch..._ __

 _ **Geass Order**_ _: How could he have access to Jeremiah's network?_ __

 _ **Geass Order**_ _: Where's the signal from?_ __

 _ **Geass Order**_ _: Area 11. Looks like he's inside Ashford._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I'm sure I need no introduction at this point. So I'll just start with direct questions. Was it you who kidnapped Nunnally during the battle for Tokyo? Also did you put Suzaku and I and the others on Kamine island to observe us?_ __

 _ **V.V**_ _: Yes, that's correct. But the fact that you're asking these questions means you've regained all of your lost memories, doesn't it?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: That's right. I am Zero._ __

 _ **V.V**_ _: Then C.C. must be with you. Can you hand her over? We'll let you go free if you do._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: It's too late for that. I hereby declare war against you with no mercy._ __

 _ **V.V**_ _: Oh yeah? But by the time you get here from Area 11 we'll move to another place._ __

 _ **Geass Order**_ _: Director V.V.! Knightmares!_ __

 _ **V.V**_ _: What?_ __

 _ **Geass Order**_ _: I think it's the Black Knights!_ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: V.V.'s current location is verified. Strike force, encircle point alpha-7._ __

 _ **V.V**_ _: I see. So that's how it is._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: That's right. I'm glad you gave me a bit of your time. You just had to let down your guard for a moment. Since you believed I was in Area 11, you thought you had time to escape. That's why you trapped now. V.V., the one who shall render judgement here is me!_ __

 _ **V.V**_ _: Load research data into the Eject Dart and prepare the device. You know which I wanna mean._ __

 _ **Geass Order**_ _: Director, you're facing them personally?_ __

 _ **V.V**_ _: I need to buy you time to escape with the data. Besides, I have to teach some discipline to Marianne's child._

Kallen fighting off with other Knightmares, she saw Ethan's old nightmare crashing down. Came crashing down she had to know who's inside. She arrived quickly. She got out of her Knightmare, and forcefully trying to get the person out of there.

 _Kallen: Alright who's driving Ethan's Nightmare._

As she forefully opened it, she was shocked to see Ethan lying unconscious.

 _Kallen: E-Ethan?_

Kallen grabbed Ethan out of there and took him back to base. He's in the hospital recovering from his injuries. While Lelouch ended up in the Sword of Akasha.

 ** _Charles_** _: It's been a long time, Lelouch, my prodigal son._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Answer my question about 8 years ago! Why didn't you try to protect mother!? You knew the others were plotting against her! You knew everything!_ __

 _ **Charles**_ _: People are not equal._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: What?_ __

 _ **Charles**_ _: You have a unique form of Geass. A power that no one else possesses. Use it. To get the answer from me._ __

 _ **Lelouch: He's baiting me! Trying to get me to use my Geass on him. But if I look into his eyes and he'll look into mine! His Geass requires eye contact just like mine does. So the moment I look his Geass will take control of me and he'll alter my memories. What do I do?**_ _ **  
**_ _  
_ _ **Charles**_ _: What's wrong? Are you not my son? A prince of Britannia._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _:_ _ **I have no time to make the wrong choice!**_

 ** _Rolo_** _: These orders are from Zero. Search through all facilities. Obey Zero. Bring all corpses to the designated area. We must determine if any of the experimental soldiers are among them._ __

 _ **Black Knights**_ _: But this is... a massacre._ __

 _ **Jeremiah**_ _: Bartley... I hated you for reconstructing me with this body. But your loyalty to the imperial family was genuine. So be it. I'll make my final decision. I will respect you._

Lelouch launched an objecy in the sky it broken mirrors into pieces. He uses Geass to use protection.

 ** _Lelouch_** ** _:_** _Lelouch vi Britannia commands you. And now... die!_

 **Charles** : Very well, then

Charles pretended what he did and shot himself. But what he didn't know he was eternal.

 **Lelouch** : I won... I won. Mother... I... I did it.

 ** _C.C_** _: How many years has it been since we were together face to face, V.V.? In the end I couldn't run away from my destiny, could I?_ __

 _ **V.V**_ _: Now I bear the burden of... that destiny..._ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: Huh?_ __

 _ **V.V**_ _: ... of immortality..._

 ** _Lelouch_** _: I killed him. It was so easy. I had questions for a death he should've answered for. But now..._ __

 _ **Charles**_ _: Oh? Who's? You're impudent, Lelouch._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: You're alive? That's impossible. The bullet went through your heart!_ __

 _ **Charles**_ _: Rotten schemes, deceptions... You really thought you could defeat me with those cheap tricks? You want the power of a king? Then have the courage to come at me like a king!_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Die!_ __

 _ **Charles**_ _: You think that's how a king does it?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: My Geass isn't working!_ __

 _ **Charles**_ _: You still do not understand? I am beyond the power of guns or swords now. No matter how you attack me it's useless!_

 ** _Lelouch_** _: He's become immortal, too. I can't win... There's no way I can win!_ __

 _ **Charles**_ _: I've gained new power in place of Geass. A power that goes far beyond. And so Lelouch, behold and I shall show you the true nature of this world!_

Charles showing C2's world. Mask like faces surrounded the two. Lelouch wanted to know what was this. Viletta running into Ohgi gun pointed.

 ** _Ohgi_** _: Chigusa._ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: That was the name you called me when I'd lost my memory. What's my real name?_ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: Villetta. But that doesn't change anything._ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: I'm a Britannian baroness. No matter what the reason, if I don't erase the disgrace of my having loved in an Eleven, I won't be able to live in this world._ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: I suppose not. If I must die, I just wish it could've been in Japan._

 ** _Villetta_** _: You came here knowing I was going to kill you?_ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: Everybody dies. I wanted to choose the time._ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: You could also choose to kill me if you want. Tell me, why did a terrorist save a Britannian in the first place!_ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: In the beginning I thought I could get information from you about Zero. I tricked you. Kept you under surveillance... But while we lived together..._ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: I'm your sworn enemy!_ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: But I still love you!_ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: Are you insane?_ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: I must be... You are the enemy. But I can't stop myself from loving you!_ __

 _ **Villetta**_ _: I wish I'd never set eyes on you!_

Chalres explaining everything about lies. Seeing C2, C2 wish was to die and end her existence. Lelouch wanted to know why. C2 tells her past Lelouch trying to convince her not to die. But he wasen't able to convince her. Lelouch was now in C2's past. Sayako fighting with Viletta. Sayako threw shards at Viletta, but ended up at Ohgi. Ohgi fell and Viletta grabbed him as she really did care about him. Realizing learning about her past it was really sad. Being tricked not being friends with someone from the past. After learning he opened the thought elevator.

 ** _Lelouch_** _: C.C.!_ __

 _ **Charles**_ _: You've opened it, Lelouch. The Thought Elevator._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I see it now. This room of existence is itself a system for interfering with thought!_ __

 _ **Charles**_ _: Soon it will be over. Lelouch, sit where you are and watch!_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Stop it! C.C. is mine. She's my...! Tell me C.C., why didn't you make me take your place? You could've earned your death that way. Force me into your hell of eternal life! C.C., I wasn't out of pity, was it? Don't die looking like that! You should come to death smiling. I promise you to smile you never had! Please!_ __

 _ **Charles**_ _: What do you think you're doing, C.C.?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: You have stolen enough from me already, father! You won't have her, too!_ __

 _ **Charles**_ _: No!_

The Sword of Akasha was destroyed. __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I know what it was now. I understand what your Geass was! And I know your true wish! Come closer! Let me reach you!_

The Britannina now having their own bomb called the FLEIJA. But don't get it wrong. Nuclear bombs are twice as powerful at the FELIJA.

 ** _Lelouch_** _: Hey, we're back C.C. Wake up. I've already contacted Rolo. We'll use him to get out of here._

C2 after that explosion she lost her memories of everything, The Black Knights, Lelouch and everything. She is now under amnesia.

 __ _ **C.C**_ _: Who are you, sir?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: What are you saying? We need to talk about the emperor and..._ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: Are you... my new master? I can clean and help prepare food for cooking. I can also fetch water and tend cows and sew. I can read a little and count to twenty. Oh, I can even carry away corpses if you need that..._

Lelouch surprised and worried that she lost her memories. Lelouch was very upset about this. Back with Ethan. Ethan woke up in the hospital bed with Kallen waiting.

 _Ethan: K-Kallen?_

 _Kallen: Ethan how are you alive/_

 _Ethan: I-I don't know how. I woke up in front of my grave._

Kallen is now in tears happily to see him again alive and well.

 _Kallen: Ethan! I'm glad your alive and well again._

 _Ethan: m-me too!_


	12. Chapter 121

Narrator

 _Speaking_

The world continues moving to miracles which Zero has world is being to actions which Zero has . The world is moving to the next stage as it conflicting emotions Zero must carry the hands which mark time cannot be stopped.

 ** _Guilford_** _: The emperor has gone?_ __

 _ **Cecile**_ _: He's disappeared_

 ** _Nunnally_** _: He has. I've just received word from Prime Minister Schneizel about it. It's important that we restrict this information to only those present here. He also said that this situation is only known to a handful of people in the homeland._ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: What on earth happened to him?_ __

 _ **Nunnally**_ _: There is no news on the investigation._ __

 _ **Edgar**_ _: Hold on a minute. Won't this affect our plans to attack the Chinese Federation?_ __

 _ **Claudio**_ _: If His Majesty isn't present to issue a declaration of war then we can't do anything._ __

 _ **Lohmeyer**_ _: And there's domestic security. If the Numbers were to learn of this situation you had better have new policies in place._ __

 _ **Nunnally**_ _: Well, I..._ __

 _ **Lohmeyer**_ _: People expect action from authority figures._ __

 _ **Gino**_ _: Ah, miss Lohmeyer, do you think you'd like to handle it alone?_

 ** _Lohmeyer_** _: Sorry, I meant no disrespect._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Is this for the best? With the emperor gone, Nunnally should be safe for now. But..._

Lelouch has finally made his plan to trap Charles. Right now he can't get to Earth and stuck in C2's world.

 ** _C.C_** _: Um... what should I be doing now?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Let's see now. Sing me a song while hopping on one foot and wearing your clothes inside out._ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: Yes. Right away, master._

 ** _Lelouch_** _: What? No, wait! I was kidding!_ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: I'm sorry. Please don't beat me hard again_

 ** _Lelouch_** _:_ _ **Her mind is completely reverted. She's now only the slave girl before the power of Geass came**_ _. Don't you worry. I would never do anything that harm you at all. It's the truth. I promise you._

 ** _Jeremiah_** _: Master Lelouch._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Yes, Jeremiah. What is it? I see. You've got her out of there inside of the Sutherland's cockpit._ __

 _ **Jeremiah**_ _: Please forgive me. You ordered to me to destroy them all. But killing a member of the Britannian loyal family was just..._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Forget it. Or rather I should say, well done._ __

 _ **Cornelia**_ _: Tell me, Lelouch. What is it you're seeking with that accursed power?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: What am I seeking? I'm seeking to save a sister that I adore._

The Black Knights caught Cornelia as a hostage. In Siberia, Russia a war rages between the US and Britannia. Nightmares fought against Knightmares. Knowing their plan to use the FLEIJA on the United States would be a threat. If that's the case, they would used the H-Bomb. War rages in the ground, and sky.

 _Britannian Solider: You Americans think your so powerful. Your equality is a lie._

 _American Solider: Die you Bastards_

The h-bomb was ready to be dropped. Warning them not to use the FLEIJA or else they would dropped their ultimate weapon. But the Britanninas didn't care because they all thought that their nuclear bombs was a myth. The warning was not enough so Every American solider retreated to their nightmares and back to their huge ship.

 _Britannian Solider: What are they doing?_

An H-bomb dropped from 50 ft high. The H-bomb exploded killing, exposing, and disintegrating a lot of Britannnian Soliders.

 _Britannian Commander: WHAT IS THAT?_

 _American Commander: Do you believe that the myth became a fact?_

 _Britannian Commander: It can't be!_

Llyod and Cecile were reported back to the homeland. They were told about this huge bomb that exploded killing, destructively destroying people, bases, and electricity. Knightmares got destroyed.

 _Lloyd: Hello?_

 _Britannian Commander: Earl, you have to see this footage_

The footage shows the H-bomb exploded in Siberia.

 _Cecile: That looks very scary bomb what is it?_

 _Brtiannian Commander: You known when they say that Nuclear bombs was just a myth, The myth is not a myth it's a fact. Nuclear Bomb dose exist._

 _Lloyd: what how?_

 _Britannian Commander: Idk but this bomb destroyed everything._

 _Lloyd: Everything?_

 _Britannian Commander: Yes bases, soliders, hideouts, everything. They say they will use it in mainland Britannia if you don't use it on the United States._

 _Lloyd: Then will some get a treaty to sign not to use Nuclear and the FLEIJA at each other._

The Imperial Family in power, they have a meeting how they will use the FLEIJA in the USA. Interrupted by a nobleman.

 _Nobleman: Excuse me, you need to cancel to use the FLEIJA on the USA._

 _Guievere de Britannia: What? Are you out of your mind._

 _Nobleman: No! I'm not you need to see this_

 _Carine ne Britannia: What do you want us to see. I really want to destroy the United States._

The Nobelman shown footage of the H-bomb destroying bases and soldiers in Siberia The Imperial Family got scared.

 _Nobleman: We need to act now for the treaty. They say they will dropped this on the homeland in 24 hours unless a treaty is signed. If we refuse, this will destroy Britannia._

 _Odysseus eu Britannia: Well don't you guys stand their get treaties._

The Imperial Family freaked out and trying to negotiate the US. The US responded that they will sign the treaty so they went to China to sign the treaty. The treaty was signed. Now the two nations will not use their bombs to threaten each other. Politicians of the came to a meeting including the US, with Zero creating the UFN.

 **Lelouch** : And so by ratifying this charter it will get birth to an alliance that'll rival the Holy Britannian Empire. And its name shall be... the United Federation of Nations!

 ** _Kaguya_** ** _:_** _It's wonderful, Master Zero!_ __

 _ **Xianglin:**_ _There are exiled regime throughout the Britannian colonies. Some have agreed to participate._ __

 _ **Diethard:**_ _With this move we've finally earned a just cause to launch a war of liberation._

 _American: I agree what he says. With everyones strength we obliterate Britannia. By now everyone knows that Nuclear bombs do exist._ __

 _ **Tohdoh:**_ _A just cause to launch a war..._ __

 _ **Xingke:**_ _If the forthcoming operation to recapture Japan is indeed successful, then other undecided nations will join us in a chain reaction._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: And it will succeed. But we must form the U.F.N. before Britannia could act. Time decides our victory or defeat. I ask only that you cooperate on the focus of our plan. I know representatives here must discuss the needs of their individual countries. But remember, what you decide will change the course of world history!_

Everyone cheered that they might have a chance to obliterate Britannia. The United States can't obliterate by themselves. Zero bringing food for poor C2. Losing her memories of everyone.

 ** _Lelouch_** ** _:_** _I brought you some food, chicken. It's only me. It's called pizza. I think you'd be hungry by now. I really wanted you to have some so asked Sugiyama to help me out._

C2 still confused and no memories returned.

 _Lelouch: You don't remember, do you? C2 you used to eat these every day, and order pizza everyday in my credit card. Go ahead. Try it. It's all right. You can eat._

 __ **C2 took a bite and stuffed the whole thing in her mouth.**

 ** _Lelouch_** _: It's good, isn't it?_ __

 _ **C.C**_ _: Oh yes, yes. It's very really good._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I thought so. I'm glad you like it. Prez, I'm not sure that's the way to start out a new career. I see. That's right. You don't even know what this is, do you?_

The UFN was created by Zero. Now they plan to find a way to obliterate Britannia. They're going to broadcast worldwide

 ** _Diethard_** _: Yes, we've finished preparations for a worldwide broadcast. Li Xingke and general Tohdoh are in the waiting area. Right._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Very good. After I meet with the Indian Guinean, and the American members, expect me at the assembly._

Empress Tianzi making a vow to join the UFN.

 **Tianzi** : Regarding the union of the nations charter, I will leave explanation of it to Representative of the Supreme Council Kaguya Sumeragi.  
 _  
_ _ **Xingke**_ _: Are you all right? We could always..._ __

 _ **Tianzi**_ _: No! I already got the..._ __

 _ **Xianglin**_ _: You're the empress. We know you can._

 _Tamaki all drunk with the sake. He ended up doing a lot of stupid things._

 ** _Tamaki_** _: Good thing we followed Zero, isn't it, buddy?_ __

 _ **Asahina**_ _: I'm sure is._

 ** _Ethan:_** Tamaki, enough with the sake. Your drunk. __

 _ **Minami**_ _: By the way, where's C.C.?_ __

 _ **Ethan**_ _: I heard that she was still feeling ill._ __

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: Morning sickness, huh? Congrats to papa Zero!_ __

 _ **Futaba**_ _: Tamaki-san, maybe you had a little too much._ __

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: Bring on the good stuff!_ __

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: A soldier wearing makeup is disgraceful._ __

 _ **Chiba**_ _: I have to make you look good. Um, sir. After this... current situation is over, I'd like to propose a request to Kyoshiro Tohdoh._ __

 _ **Minami**_ _: Great. You're finally here._ __

 _ **Sugiyama**_ _: Is this any time to be running late again?_ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: I know. Sorry guys._ __

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: Ohgi, did you oversleep again?_ __

 _ **Chiba**_ _: Too slow._ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: Sorry I'm late. But the truth is..._ __

 _ **Diethard**_ _: We're all here. Let's go. It's a day to change all of the history books, right?_

 ** _Announcer_** _: As everyone watching this broadcast has witnessed, all 47 nations have just ratified the united states charter. Please stay tuned._

Milly giving an announcement about the UFN taking over the Empire. Including the USA to start off the fight. Since they are neighbors. The United States have to let countries go like, Mexico, all of Central America, Cuba, Dominican, Haiti, Puerto Rico, Australia, New Zealand, Philippines, Indonesia, Malaysia, Singapore, Greenland, Papau New Guiena. Just like Europe letting countries go. The UFN broadcast worldwide.

 ** _Announcer_** _: As everyone watching this broadcast has witnessed, all 48 nations have just ratified the united states charter. Please stay tuned._

All US military organizations like Seal Team 6 and others are now part of the UFN.

 ** _Kaguya_** _: Finally, article 17 of the united states charter, all ratifying nations do now declare to abandon native military power forever._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Abandon military power...?_ __

 _ **Lohmeyer**_ _: Are they mad?_ __

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: To guarantee the security of member nations have agreed to employ a fighting force not affiliated with any one country. They have contracted it to the Black Knights._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: We hereby accept. Our acceptance also allows us for U.F.N. funding and personnel involvement. In return, we will become the shield to defend every member nation and its sword to oppose any external foe!_ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: The option, right?_ __

 _ **Tianzi**_ _: Disturbances in this world are caused by military powers of disparate nations. The U.F.N. shall only use military force in accordance with a full resolution by the supreme council._ __

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: And with that I shall put forth the first motion. Japan has been held by unjust foreign power the USJ, and the USA. have asked for our help to free them from this occupation. I request that the Black Knights be dispatched at once. All those in favor, please stand up._

Every leader in the world this include Lyndon B Johnson stood up to help liberate Japan for supplies.

Kaguya: _And so with overwhelming majorities, under U.F.N. resolution number 1, the Black Knights shall now go forth to liberate Japan._

 ** _Lelouch_** _: So be it. Under U.F.N. resolution number 1, our first operational objective shall be Japan!_

 _Everyone cheered to take back Japan._

 ** _Tohdoh_** _: Our Japan. And now we shall take it back!_

 _Ethan: We will and don't worry I will call for US assistance since I did get promoted to Sergeant Major_

 _Kallen: Congrts Ethan._

Kallen kissing Ethan with excitement

It now got hacked by Chalres. Giving his bad speech.

 ** _Charles_** _: Hear me, Zero._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: What?_ __

 _ **Black Knights**_ _: The system's hacked? It's coming in from 14 external paths!_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: The emperor?_ __

 _ **Luciano**_ _: Well, look who's back._ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Was this fake disappearance you're doing, father? A charade?_ __

 _ **Diethard**_ _: Switch to the auxiliary line! Cut the link, damn it!_ __

 _ **Black Knights**_ _: We can't. They've got those as well._ __

 _ **Charles**_ _: Zero, you thought this foolishness would surprise me?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Impossible! He's still alive?_ __

 _ **Charles**_ _: However, it matters not. This charter you made is a child's note. The E.U., once a third of the world, is now dead. You've only helped distinguish Britannia on a map from the rest of the pitiful dirt. The situation is very simple and clear for in the end whoever succeeds in this battle shall gain control of the entire world. Very well. Have at me, Zero. I'm ready. So will you win it all now, Zero, or will you lose everything! Time to learn the gambles of war. All hail Britannia!_

 ** _Britannian Army_** _: All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia!_

 ** _Tohdoh_** _: Long live Japan!_ __

 _ **Chiba**_ _: Long live Japan!_ __

 _ **Britannian Army**_ _: All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia! All hail Britannia!_ __

 _ **Black Knights/Ohgi/Tamaki/Naomi/Ethan/Kallen/others**_ _: Long live Japan! Long live Japan! Long live Japan!_

Lelouch begged Suzaku to protect Nunnally, but he has a condition. He was requested to go to Area 11 by himself in the Kurugui Shrine.

The battle starts in Japan. At Kagoshima. EU, The Black Knights, Chinese, USJ, and the USA military power have come to take back Japan. Knightmares, and Nightmares are now battle eachother every UFN Soliders owns a photon sword, bullet proof vest, and other US technology will help them retake Japan. UFN Knightmare riders are now using Nightmares with Ethan using his 9th Generation Nightmare calling it, Washington's Nightmare. The nightmare he has is powered by Solar, Electricity, Nuclear, Dark Matter, Red Matter, and others. Inside his Nightamare has an emergency cooling just in case if it going to explode.

 ** _Soldier_** _: This is already Britannian territory. Don't let a single soldier land here._

 ** _Soldier_** _: Damn the Black Knights! How did they amass this strength?_ __

 _ **Soldier**_ _: We thought we could hold our territorial defense line, but after what Xingke did to us in the battle of the East China sea..._ __

 _ **Bismarck**_ _: All right. Don't panic. As long as we are able to defend Area 11, all the imperial armies led by Prince Odysseus and the other royal family members can rush into the U.F.N. territories. The remaining Knights of the Round are deployed on the front line as well._

The Battle Rages at Kagoshima bay. Seal Team 6 riding Nightmares will battle Knights of the Round. Ethan went all around destroying missiles and fighting Knightmares.

 **Kaguya** : Or to put it another way, if Japan is liberated, the other colony areas of Britannia will spring into action one after another which will redefine the map of the world.

 **Kaguya** : It's the decisive battle!

Lelouch arriving at the shirne. He saw him again.

 **Luciano** : This will hardly do for me. Why such meager offerings.

 **Ethan** : The Vampire of Britannia!

 **Soldier** : [I'll?] hit him at the same time!

 **Soldier** : Right!

 **Soldier** : Six-way charge attack!

 **Luciano** : Question - What do people value most?

 **Soldier** : Stop it, please!

 **Luciano** : That's right. Your own life.

 **Soldier** : Please! No!

The Knightmare destroyed.

 **Xianglin** : Our left wing is crumbling, master Xingke. It's one Knighmare with unique breakthrough power.

 **Xingke** : Dispatch Indira's team for support. Have left wing teams fall back at one. Decoy and isolate enemy unit. Let Ethan handle him. He knows what he's doing.

 **Xianglin** : Roger.

 _Ethan: Alright Xingke, what do you want me to do?_

 _Xingke: Take out that Knightmare._

 ** _Kaguya_** _: As far as I'm aware, Prince Schneizel ought be staying in Tokyo._ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: There's nothing to fear. The Knight of One, the strongest in the empire, is in Kyushu. If we can just ride this out and remain anchored in Tokyo, this will only look like minor trouble to foreign countries._ __

 _ **Britannian**_ _: Yes, Your Highness._ __

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: It'll be all right, Nunnally. I expect this war will be over soon. I have a knack for reading these situations._ __

 _ **Soldier**_ _: With Savage Valkyrie squadron repel the ambush troops from Nagasaki..._ __

 _ **Soldier**_ _: Now dispatching reinforcements to Shimane._ __

 _ **Soldier**_ _: Send Sir Morrey to the front as backup._ __

 _ **Soldier**_ _: Sir Karim, fall back. Rendezvous with Sir Lasceaux and regroup your team._ __

 _ **Soldier**_ _: It looks as if the enemy offensive is losing steam. And if you join the battle, you'll surely finish this with one blow, Lord Waldstein._ __

 _ **Bismarck**_ _: You think so?_ __

 _ **Soldier**_ _: Huh?_ __

 _ **Bismarck**_ _: This attack is far too weak for one of Zero's trademark strategy._ __

 _ **Soldier**_ _: Prepare to launch. Special equipment unit one, provide support. Galahad, launch._

 _Ethan: Xingke! I got reported that the Knights of Round are coming from the Kyushu region should I release Seal Team 6?_

 _Xingke: Yes Ethan, until they get here._

Liberty Prime in the big ship standing in front. With powerful quotes.

 _LP: America will destroy Britannia._

 _LP: Japan's Liberation is imminent!_

 _LP: Charles Britannia will fall! Britannia will fall!_

 _LP: America will never fall to Britannian Victory._

 _LP: Britannian threat detected!_

Liberty Prime shooting out lazers and throwing small fatman bombs to the Britannian's

(Back with Lelouch and Suzaku)

 ** _Suzaku_** _: You came alone?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I promised I would._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: You have a lot nerve coming here._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: According to this particular situation there were 31 routes I could take. Especially with Britannia being so loose with the routes relating to the loyal family._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: That's not what I meant, Lelouch. Showing your face in front of me, that's what took nerves. Not your own daring. But you promised? I have no reason to believe any of your promises at this point._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Then explain to me. Why did you come here alone as well? After what you did._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: You wanna know? I'm fed up with lying. I've had to lie to Nunnally. Just the way you have. That's the worst thing. Some friend you were. You've been betraying me all along. Not just me, either, but everyone on the student council, too. And even Nunnally. And don't forget Euphie!_

 ** _Asahina_** _: Are you sure about this, Tohdoh? We just wait here?_ __

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: We still haven't received a word from Zero._ __

 _ **Chiba**_ _: But now that the Knights of the Round have joined the battle. Even general commander Xingke is no match._ __

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: Have faith in Zero! Ethan is going to release Seal Team 6. They are the most powerful group in the USA._ __

 _ **Asahina**_ _: How can we? After he brought Orange and that Rolo person into our ranks without conferring with us first._ __

 _ **Chiba**_ _: Don't you feel that he's keeping too many secrets from us?_ __

 _ **Asahina**_ _: Like when he took Kinoshita on that secret mission?_ __

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: We need Zero's abilities now more than ever. Haven't we already discuss this many times with Ohgi as well as the others?_ __

 _ **Asahina**_ _: So what if Japan is liberated?_ __

 _ **Chiba**_ _: Right. What happens then?_

The three arriving at the cockpit seeing Rakshata laying in the couch. __

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: Rakshata, where are Ohgi and Diethard?_ __

 _ **Rakshata**_ _: Dunno._ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: All right. Just what are you trying to achieve by threatening me, Diethard?_ __

 _ **Diethard**_ _: Threatening you? Oh, no. I'm simply asking you to continue working as a member of the Black Knights as you have been._ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: What do you mean by that?_ __

 _ **Diethard**_ _: Look, I'm only saying that I don't want you to be any trouble to Zero. That's all._ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: Why? There are plenty of people who can replace me._ __

 _ **Diethard**_ _: You're valuable for the simple reason that you're a man of ordinary character._ __

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: Huh?_ __

 _ **Diethard**_ _: Organizations need more than brilliant leadership and star players in order to succeed._

 _C2 looking at the bandage that Lelouch gave him. She had a smile just lookin at it._

 _(L and S)_

 ** _Suzaku_** _: I need to know. Did you use your Geass power on Euphie? Be honest._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Yes._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: You caused her to massacre the Japanese?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I ordered her to do it._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Why would you use your Geass like that? Answer me!_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: To motivate the Japanese people. If the specially administrated zone of Japan had been established, the Black Knights would've collapsed._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: And Shirley's death?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Also my fault._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: You aren't even a human. You know that? Shirley and Euphie were both of them nothing more than pawns for your ambitions?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Yes, that's right. So all the sin is mine alone to shoulder. My little sister had nothing to do with it._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Why, you coward! How could you use Nunnally like that?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Suzaku, I'm sorry._

 ** _Xingke_** _: Send Hong's unit into the right wing and get ready for the second charge._ __

 _ **Bismarck**_ _: You're the commander, are you not, sir?_ __

 _ **Xingke**_ _: Came to crash the head of the snake, have you? It's a basic tactic._ __

 _ **Bismarck**_ _: Behold Excalibur! The holy sword bestowed upon me by His Majesty himself._

 _Ethan/Xingke: Seal team 6 go._

Now Seal Team 6 and the Knights of Round are now fighting against each other.

 _Bismarck: Americans? Huh! Let's see whos tough._

Seal Team 6 #1: We will take back JAPAN!

The 6 battling the Knights of round very violently having equal power.

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: For the first time in my life, I'm bowing down to another person. Shame and honor mean nothing to me. All I want is this, my Geass be damned! Just please. You have to save Nunnally. I beg of..._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: After everything you've done, you really think this is efficient? You believe that some bowing and begging is enough to get me to forgive you?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: No, of course I don't. But it's all I've got. I have nothing else left to offer. And you're the only person in the world who could save my sister now._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: So you believe that I'll just ignore the past and forgive you? That everyone is going to forgive you? The people you've tricked. The people who died thanks to you. And what about Euphie? You wanna apologize? Then bring Euphie back to life. Right now! I wanna see you save the world with all your malice. Right now! You're Zero, the miracle worker, aren't you?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I've performed no miracles. It's all been calculation and stage production. The mask they call Zero is a symbol. Just the device so let's me tell lies._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: A device? You really expect me to buy that excuse, do you? If you are going to tell a lie, then keep it up to the very end._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I can't go back to the past. It's not a choice. You know I can't undo that's already been done!_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Lelouch, you will answer me! Why did you use your Geass on me to make me wanna live? Why!_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: The Geass you used on me that drives me to live has corrupted my convictions. Why would you put such a curse on me?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I only did it because I wanted to survive._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Then why did you save me when I was accursed Princess Clovis's murder?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I wanted to make the Japanese trust me. That's all._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Why did you save the student council members from the hotel jacking?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Because I thought it presented ideal opportunity for the Black Knight's debut._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: The look in his eyes. I know that look. The look of torment that comes from bottling up a lie. That's why I joined the Britannian army. For redemption. So that the tragedy wouldn't repeat itself. You're lying, aren't you? Lelouch, there's only one way to redeem yourself for those lies. Turn your false fits into the truth._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Huh?_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: You told the world a lie when you proclaim that you're a knight for justice. Why don't you live up to that lie by trying to become a true knight of justice? Then you'll have to keep the lie going to the very end._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: But how? How could I do that?_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: By putting an end to this war. You are Zero. This job, only Zero can do it. It's within your power, bring peace and happiness to the world. If you do that, I'll save Nunnally._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: You will? You'll save her?_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: But we'll work together. One more time for her sake._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I'm grateful. The two of us together, we can accomplish anything._

Now they were interrupted by Edgar and his army. Now Lelouch believed he was tricked. He finally lost his trust to Suzaku.

 ** _Soldier_** _: Hold it right there, Zero!_ __

 _ **Edgar**_ _: We've already uncovered your true identity._ __

 _ **Soldier**_ _: Are you all right, Sir Kururugi?_ __

 _ **Soldier**_ _: Please step back._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Suzaku. You set me up from the start!_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: No, wait._ __

 _ **Kanon**_ _: You've done a great deed here, Sir Kururugi. Excellent work. You've managed to bring this war to an end._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I see. You planned to sell me out again. You betrayed me, Suzaku. You betrayed_ _me!_

 ** _Soldier_** _: Sir Bradley, please stop!_ __

 _ **Luciano**_ _: Oh, backup. You've taken so many hits, you're only going to crash anyway. So in light of that, I, Luciano will use your plight to our advantage. And settle this in one blow._ __

 _ **Xianglin**_ _: He's using one of his own ships as a weapon? Fall back at full speed while firing!_ __

 _ **Soldier**_ _: It's no use. We never make it!_ __

 _ **Bismarck**_ _: Where do you think you're going? Ah, you show skill._ __

 _ **Xingke**_ _: Good. From this position!_ __

 _ **Bismarck**_ _: Nicely done. Good form. You parried my sword thrust and swiftly attacked in the followed through. You the one named Xingke. The rumors of your prowess are evidentially true._ __

 _ **Minase**_ _: General commander Xingke appears to be wounded. Da Long Dan, withdrawing. Chief staff Zhou Xianglin now assuming operational command._ __

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: Zero, what's taking so long?_

Lelouch now taking hostage from Britannina. Now have hatred toward Schnizel. Lelouch had a plan. He confused Guilford that she is Cornelia. Now he takes the Knightmare. Looking back to Suzaku

 __ _ **Lelouch**_ _: I bid you farewell. My first and last friend._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Lelouch, come back!_ __

 _ **Cecile**_ _: Lloyd, I can't believe it. Lord Guilford has turned into a traitor._

The war rages continuley all night. Lelouch was able to shut off Area 11 power system. Making harder for the Britannians to attack. I will post the next part later.


	13. Chapter 122

Narrator

 _Speaking_

The power outage began as part of Lelouch plan.

 **Lelouch** : All tasks at hand have been cleared. Tohdoh!

 **Tohdoh** : Acknowledged! Now commencing Seventh Operation!

 **Minami** : Raise the Ikaruga!

 **Hinata** : Ikaruga surfacing!

 **Minase** : All fleet units, surface at will.

 **Diethard** : Ohgi, right now, you realize...

 **Tohdoh** : Yes, I'm aware!

 _Ships from underground advanced forward as part of the plan._

 ** _Tohdoh_** _: The main fleet will stay on course through Tokyo Bay, break through into the Tokyo settlement and rendezvous with Zero!_ __

 _ **Soldier**_ _: All hands, battle stations!_ __

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: All right, let's do this!_ __

 _ **Asahina**_ _: This battle..._ __

 _ **Chiba**_ _: ... will be ours!_

 ** _Jeremiah_** _: Now I shall prove my royalty for Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally!_ __

 _ **Bismarck**_ _: What? The Black Knights are in Tokyo Bay?_

 ** _Luciano_** _: Lord Waldstein, I request that you dispatch me and my Savage Valkyrie squadron._ __

 _ **Bismarck**_ _: You mean, to the Tokyo settlement? Do you really want to burnish your record that badly?_ __

 _ **Luciano**_ _: No. I merely take uncommon pleasure in destroying them._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Rolo, how are things on your end?_ __

 _ **Rolo**_ _: Fine. We're beginning the operation right now. We'll make our way to Nunnally first thing._ __

 **Rolo, 2 American soliders, and 1 Japanese are in position to get Nunnally.**

 ** _Lelouch_** _: Good. I'm counting on you, Rolo._ _ **That's right. I was grossly mistaken. I was wrong to think that I could depend on sympathy. Cold and callous, that's the prescription. Unless I keep myself perfectly in this frame of mind, I won't be able to take Nunnally back!**_

 _Ethan: You will die you bastards!_

Ethan shooting his Nightmare guns rapidly at Britannian Knightmares.

Acting at the request of the United Federation of Nations resolution number one for the liberation of Japan, the Black Knights sent a landing force into the Britannian Empire colony known as Area 11 along with the Americans as their sworn enemy. Targeting the troops commanded by Bismarck Waldstein, the Knight of One encamped on the Kyushu coast, the main force struck, led by general commander Li Xingke. Using this as a diversion, the separate detachment of Black Knights staged a lethal assault on the Tokyo settlement. But Schneizel, prince of Britannia, was waiting for them with a secret weapon of mass destruction called F.L.E.I.J.A and the USA waiting for their use of the Nuclear Bombs. At that moment, to Zero and the Black Knights, the very existence of this weapon was unknown.

 _Xingke: Careful Ethan, you don't want to overpower your nightmare._

 _Ethan: Sorry!_

 ** _Lelouch_** _: Tohdoh, have Asahina and Chiba establish air supremacy._ __

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: Roger._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: That should cover everything except their newer Knightmares 6th generation and above. Rolo, how is your infiltration proceeding?_ __

 _ **Rolo**_ _: Sayoko and her group have gone on ahead of us. We'll rendezvous with them shortly. It's all arranged._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Good. Be sure you take Nunnally alive. So, you've come, Suzaku._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: I'm the only one who can make Lelouch, make Zero atone for what he's done. Listen up, Zero. Call off your attack. This unit is equipped with the high-yield tactical warhead. If I unleash it, it will inflict catastrophic damage beyond all known limits._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: As if I believe anything that you'd say. Jeremiah!_ __

 _ **Jeremiah**_ _: Yes, Your Majesty!_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Lord Jeremiah, is that you? Why?_ __

 _ **Jeremiah**_ _: Suzaku Kururugi. I owe you a debt. I sympathize with you. I respect you. However in this situation, loyalty trumps all!_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: The Siegfried's!_ __

 _ **Jeremiah**_ _: Take this! The storm of my loyalty!_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: You picked up bad time for piety, now!_ __

 _ **Yusk**_ _: The Sutherland Sieg seems to be effective._

 ** _Rakshata_** _: Yes, but... We can never mass-produce a one-off unit that uses the Siegfried's system. That's understood, right? What I'd really like to know is why Jeremiah is on our side now. He's not just some knight, you know? That also goes for the man once called the Spearhead of the Empire._ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: What's going on? Why am I fighting against royal Britannian forces?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Guilford! Assist Jeremiah. Slay Suzaku Kururugi!_ __

 _ **Jeremiah**_ _: But Princess, Kururugi is..._ __

 _ **Cornelia**_ _: There's no time to explain. It's urgent. You must trust me and kill Kururugi._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Lord Jeremiah, the reason I'm here is to put an end to this battle._ __

 _ **Jeremiah**_ _: Are you saying you can do it? Are you able to dissipate my Lord's torment?_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: But it shouldn't involve the people!_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Lord Guilford, too?_ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: Kururugi, we each serve our royal Lords. It's not personal._

 ** _Rakshata_** _: Yes, but... We can never mass-produce a one-off unit that uses the Siegfried's system. That's understood, right? What I'd really like to know is why Jeremiah is on our side now. He's not just some knight, you know? That also goes for the man once called the Spearhead of the Empire._ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: What's going on? Why am I fighting against royal Britannian forces?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Guilford! Assist Jeremiah. Slay Suzaku Kururugi!_ __

 _ **Jeremiah**_ _: But Princess, Kururugi is..._ __

 _ **Cornelia**_ _: There's no time to explain. It's urgent. You must trust me and kill Kururugi._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Lord Jeremiah, the reason I'm here is to put an end to this battle._ __

 _ **Jeremiah**_ _: Are you saying you can do it? Are you able to dissipate my Lord's torment?_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: But it shouldn't involve the people_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Lord Guilford, too?_ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: Kururugi, we each serve our royal Lords. It's not personal._

Nunnally refusing to leave Area 11. Lohmeyer trying to convince her, but it didn't work so she'll die with her.

 ** _David_** _: You're no match for my Gareth!_ __

 _ **Chiba**_ _: Keep dreaming. We've got full air superiority._ __

 _ **David**_ _: We want you!_ __

 _ **Chiba**_ _: Oh, no. Tohdoh... I owe you deeply, Asahina._ __

 _ **Asahina**_ _: You've got future plans in the works, right?_ __

 _ **Chiba**_ _: So what's our next move? Zero ordered us not to attack the bureau itself until Viceroy Nunnally has been captured alive._ __

 _ **Asahina**_ _: Zero, huh?_ __

 _ **Edgar**_ _: We'll defend it. No matter what. Lord Guilford has lost his sanity. But so long as we Glaston Knights still perform with courage and xxx we uphold Princess Cornelia's honor!_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Answer me, Zero! If you started this battle because of me, then let me explain._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Filled with conceit as ever. You betrayed your father and all Japan. 'course you betray your friends, too. That's who you are. What's this?_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Anya? Wait!_ __

 _ **Gino**_ _: Suzaku, leave Zero to Anya._ __

 _ **Anya**_ _: Which one do you think is stronger? Your shield or my Stark Hadron Canon?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Even this shield, can't withstand this for very long._ __

 _ **Hinaga**_ _: Contact lost with the Shinkiro!_

The war continues rages. Ethan calling in more troops. More Nightmares were deployed as more ground troops deployed.

 _Ethan: More reinforcements_

 _American Solider: Yes sir!_

Ground troops slicing and cutting Britannian soliders. They cut off their limbs to disarm them from shooting. Nunnally is now escaping from the battle. Nina wanted to deploy the FLEIJA but Lloyd rejected. Telling Nina about the Americans using their Nukes.

 _Nina: I thought that was a myth!_

 _Lloyd: no it's not it's a fact._

Lelouch now challenges to Vampire of Britannia. Ethan and Kallen is going to aid Zero. Kallen and Ethan uses their Nightmares to prevent Britannia killing their army. Chiba was impressed with the Nightmares that Ethan and Kallen are riding in.

 ** _Futaba_** _: Zero, do you read me, Zero?!_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Where are my reinforcements?_ __

 _ **Futaba**_ _: Tamaki will be there soon! But we've picked out a fleet over the Pacific!_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: What about it?_ __

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: Zero, it's me. It seems to be the Britannian emperor's flagship!_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: What? He's coming to Area 11 as well?_

The Emperor is not going to Area 11 to battle, as to just watch. Tamaki is shooting at the Knights of Round to save Zero.

 ** _Tamaki_** _: Let Zero go! Or you'll have to deal with me, Shinichiro Tamaki, his best bud... Damn it! This always happens to me!_

Tamaki ended up getting his Knightmare destroyed. Kallen now faces the Vampire of Britannia. While Ethan watches

 ** _Kallen_** _: Be careful what you wish for, Vampire of Britannia._ __

 _ **Luciano**_ _: Really?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Is that Kallen?_ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Zero, I'm here. Your elite guard Kallen Kouzuki is back on the battle line!_

 _Ethan: Way to go Kallen!_

 ** _Ohgi_** _: Still, now that we've got Kallen back in the combat zone._ __

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: It will even up the battle!_ __

 _ **Soldier**_ _: Sir Bradley, you have permission to destroy the Guren._ __

 _ **Luciano**_ _: Irrelevant! Killing is all one should do on the battlefield._ __

 _ **Luciano**_ _: Eleven. Do you know the prime truth of the battlefield? Kill a man off the field, then you're a criminal. But killing 'em all on it and you're a big hero._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: So, the Vampire of Britannia wants to be a hero now. Is that it?_ __

 _ **Luciano**_ _: No, not at all. War allows me to officially take what people value most. Their lives!_ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Some knight. You're barely a scoundrel!_ __

 _ **Luciano**_ _: And now..._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: And now what? That's not gonna work._

 _Kallen now got the Vampire of Britannna and questioned about his life._

 _Kallen: goodbye_

Now the Vampire of Britannia is defeated.

 _Ethan: HAHAHAHA! That was one of the best killings you've down Kallen!_

 _Kallen: O-oh really Ethan?_

 ** _Lelouch_** _: Good work, Kallen. Now get back to the government bureau and get Nunnally!_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: I won't let you!_ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: Suzaku Kururugi!_ __

 _ **Gino**_ _: Easy now._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Kallen, stand aside!_ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Forget it, Suzaku! For Killing my boyfriend I will not!_

Kallen now faces Suzaku. More American reinforcements arrived. Cornelia able to free herself. Nina wanting to use the FLEJIA. Zero ordered Kallen to finish off Suzaku. Suzaku still rejects using the FLEJIA. Suzaku fire the FLEIJA. Units retreating immediately.

 **Edgar** : Is this... F.L.E.I.J.A.?

 **Soldier** : Fall back! All units, retreat!

 **Chiba** : Why are the Britannians running? We have to retreat, too. Asahina, are you reading me? Get out of the government bureau! Asahina!

 **Minami** : Something's wrong. Pull the Ikaruga back at maximum speed!

 **Soldier** : You in the Sutherland, what are you doing? They've fired the F.L.E.I.J.A.!

 **Rolo** : Fired a F.L.E.I.J.A.?

 ** _Asahina_** _: General Tohdoh, I tried to warn you._ __

 _ **Lohmeyer**_ _: Why did they use the F.L.E.I.J.A. here?_ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: Princess, save yourself! Princess! Princess, you must live! Please live!_

 _Ethan: OMG Is that what the FLEIJA Is!?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Rolo._ __

 _ **Rolo**_ _: Yes, big brother?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Could you please let me speak with Nunnally._ __

 _ **Rolo**_ _: Ah, well..._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I can't reach Sayoko._ __

 _ **Rolo**_ _: Listen, big brother. We weren't in time. Nunnally was caught in that flash of light._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I'm not asking you about anything like that now. I just wanna talk to Nunnally. That's all._ __

 _ **Rolo**_ _: But Nunnally is dead. She's dead, big brother._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Don't lie to me! Please, Rolo. Could you just for a moment, please... Let me speak with Nunnally..._

The FLEIJA destroying Area 11 viceroy area. Now the place is now a big crater. Everything is gone. As the war continues on he finally faces his father Charles Zi Britannia, along with his mother. Find out next time


	14. Chapter 13

Narrator

 _Speaking_

The power outage began as part of Lelouch plan.

 **Lelouch** : All tasks at hand have been cleared. Tohdoh!

 **Tohdoh** : Acknowledged! Now commencing Seventh Operation!

 **Minami** : Raise the Ikaruga!

 **Hinata** : Ikaruga surfacing!

 **Minase** : All fleet units, surface at will.

 **Diethard** : Ohgi, right now, you realize...

 **Tohdoh** : Yes, I'm aware!

 _Ships from underground advanced forward as part of the plan._

 ** _Tohdoh_** _: The main fleet will stay on course through Tokyo Bay, break through into the Tokyo settlement and rendezvous with Zero!_ __

 _ **Soldier**_ _: All hands, battle stations!_ __

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: All right, let's do this!_ __

 _ **Asahina**_ _: This battle..._ __

 _ **Chiba**_ _: ... will be ours!_

 ** _Jeremiah_** _: Now I shall prove my royalty for Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally!_ __

 _ **Bismarck**_ _: What? The Black Knights are in Tokyo Bay?_

 ** _Luciano_** _: Lord Waldstein, I request that you dispatch me and my Savage Valkyrie squadron._ __

 _ **Bismarck**_ _: You mean, to the Tokyo settlement? Do you really want to burnish your record that badly?_ __

 _ **Luciano**_ _: No. I merely take uncommon pleasure in destroying them._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Rolo, how are things on your end?_ __

 _ **Rolo**_ _: Fine. We're beginning the operation right now. We'll make our way to Nunnally first thing._ __

 **Rolo, 2 American soliders, and 1 Japanese are in position to get Nunnally.**

 ** _Lelouch_** _: Good. I'm counting on you, Rolo._ _ **That's right. I was grossly mistaken. I was wrong to think that I could depend on sympathy. Cold and callous, that's the prescription. Unless I keep myself perfectly in this frame of mind, I won't be able to take Nunnally back!**_

 _Ethan: You will die you bastards!_

Ethan shooting his Nightmare guns rapidly at Britannian Knightmares.

Acting at the request of the United Federation of Nations resolution number one for the liberation of Japan, the Black Knights sent a landing force into the Britannian Empire colony known as Area 11 along with the Americans as their sworn enemy. Targeting the troops commanded by Bismarck Waldstein, the Knight of One encamped on the Kyushu coast, the main force struck, led by general commander Li Xingke. Using this as a diversion, the separate detachment of Black Knights staged a lethal assault on the Tokyo settlement. But Schneizel, prince of Britannia, was waiting for them with a secret weapon of mass destruction called F.L.E.I.J.A and the USA waiting for their use of the Nuclear Bombs. At that moment, to Zero and the Black Knights, the very existence of this weapon was unknown.

 _Xingke: Careful Ethan, you don't want to overpower your nightmare._

 _Ethan: Sorry!_

 ** _Lelouch_** _: Tohdoh, have Asahina and Chiba establish air supremacy._ __

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: Roger._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: That should cover everything except their newer Knightmares 6th generation and above. Rolo, how is your infiltration proceeding?_ __

 _ **Rolo**_ _: Sayoko and her group have gone on ahead of us. We'll rendezvous with them shortly. It's all arranged._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Good. Be sure you take Nunnally alive. So, you've come, Suzaku._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: I'm the only one who can make Lelouch, make Zero atone for what he's done. Listen up, Zero. Call off your attack. This unit is equipped with the high-yield tactical warhead. If I unleash it, it will inflict catastrophic damage beyond all known limits._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: As if I believe anything that you'd say. Jeremiah!_ __

 _ **Jeremiah**_ _: Yes, Your Majesty!_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Lord Jeremiah, is that you? Why?_ __

 _ **Jeremiah**_ _: Suzaku Kururugi. I owe you a debt. I sympathize with you. I respect you. However in this situation, loyalty trumps all!_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: The Siegfried's!_ __

 _ **Jeremiah**_ _: Take this! The storm of my loyalty!_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: You picked up bad time for piety, now!_ __

 _ **Yusk**_ _: The Sutherland Sieg seems to be effective._

 ** _Rakshata_** _: Yes, but... We can never mass-produce a one-off unit that uses the Siegfried's system. That's understood, right? What I'd really like to know is why Jeremiah is on our side now. He's not just some knight, you know? That also goes for the man once called the Spearhead of the Empire._ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: What's going on? Why am I fighting against royal Britannian forces?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Guilford! Assist Jeremiah. Slay Suzaku Kururugi!_ __

 _ **Jeremiah**_ _: But Princess, Kururugi is..._ __

 _ **Cornelia**_ _: There's no time to explain. It's urgent. You must trust me and kill Kururugi._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Lord Jeremiah, the reason I'm here is to put an end to this battle._ __

 _ **Jeremiah**_ _: Are you saying you can do it? Are you able to dissipate my Lord's torment?_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: But it shouldn't involve the people!_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Lord Guilford, too?_ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: Kururugi, we each serve our royal Lords. It's not personal._

 ** _Rakshata_** _: Yes, but... We can never mass-produce a one-off unit that uses the Siegfried's system. That's understood, right? What I'd really like to know is why Jeremiah is on our side now. He's not just some knight, you know? That also goes for the man once called the Spearhead of the Empire._ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: What's going on? Why am I fighting against royal Britannian forces?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Guilford! Assist Jeremiah. Slay Suzaku Kururugi!_ __

 _ **Jeremiah**_ _: But Princess, Kururugi is..._ __

 _ **Cornelia**_ _: There's no time to explain. It's urgent. You must trust me and kill Kururugi._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Lord Jeremiah, the reason I'm here is to put an end to this battle._ __

 _ **Jeremiah**_ _: Are you saying you can do it? Are you able to dissipate my Lord's torment?_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: But it shouldn't involve the people_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Lord Guilford, too?_ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: Kururugi, we each serve our royal Lords. It's not personal._

Nunnally refusing to leave Area 11. Lohmeyer trying to convince her, but it didn't work so she'll die with her.

 ** _David_** _: You're no match for my Gareth!_ __

 _ **Chiba**_ _: Keep dreaming. We've got full air superiority._ __

 _ **David**_ _: We want you!_ __

 _ **Chiba**_ _: Oh, no. Tohdoh... I owe you deeply, Asahina._ __

 _ **Asahina**_ _: You've got future plans in the works, right?_ __

 _ **Chiba**_ _: So what's our next move? Zero ordered us not to attack the bureau itself until Viceroy Nunnally has been captured alive._ __

 _ **Asahina**_ _: Zero, huh?_ __

 _ **Edgar**_ _: We'll defend it. No matter what. Lord Guilford has lost his sanity. But so long as we Glaston Knights still perform with courage and xxx we uphold Princess Cornelia's honor!_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Answer me, Zero! If you started this battle because of me, then let me explain._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Filled with conceit as ever. You betrayed your father and all Japan. 'course you betray your friends, too. That's who you are. What's this?_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Anya? Wait!_ __

 _ **Gino**_ _: Suzaku, leave Zero to Anya._ __

 _ **Anya**_ _: Which one do you think is stronger? Your shield or my Stark Hadron Canon?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Even this shield, can't withstand this for very long._ __

 _ **Hinaga**_ _: Contact lost with the Shinkiro!_

The war continues rages. Ethan calling in more troops. More Nightmares were deployed as more ground troops deployed.

 _Ethan: More reinforcements_

 _American Solider: Yes sir!_

Ground troops slicing and cutting Britannian soliders. They cut off their limbs to disarm them from shooting. Nunnally is now escaping from the battle. Nina wanted to deploy the FLEIJA but Lloyd rejected. Telling Nina about the Americans using their Nukes.

 _Nina: I thought that was a myth!_

 _Lloyd: no it's not it's a fact._

Lelouch now challenges to Vampire of Britannia. Ethan and Kallen is going to aid Zero. Kallen and Ethan uses their Nightmares to prevent Britannia killing their army. Chiba was impressed with the Nightmares that Ethan and Kallen are riding in.

 ** _Futaba_** _: Zero, do you read me, Zero?!_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Where are my reinforcements?_ __

 _ **Futaba**_ _: Tamaki will be there soon! But we've picked out a fleet over the Pacific!_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: What about it?_ __

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: Zero, it's me. It seems to be the Britannian emperor's flagship!_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: What? He's coming to Area 11 as well?_

The Emperor is not going to Area 11 to battle, as to just watch. Tamaki is shooting at the Knights of Round to save Zero.

 ** _Tamaki_** _: Let Zero go! Or you'll have to deal with me, Shinichiro Tamaki, his best bud... Damn it! This always happens to me!_

Tamaki ended up getting his Knightmare destroyed. Kallen now faces the Vampire of Britannia. While Ethan watches

 ** _Kallen_** _: Be careful what you wish for, Vampire of Britannia._ __

 _ **Luciano**_ _: Really?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Is that Kallen?_ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Zero, I'm here. Your elite guard Kallen Kouzuki is back on the battle line!_

 _Ethan: Way to go Kallen!_

 ** _Ohgi_** _: Still, now that we've got Kallen back in the combat zone._ __

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: It will even up the battle!_ __

 _ **Soldier**_ _: Sir Bradley, you have permission to destroy the Guren._ __

 _ **Luciano**_ _: Irrelevant! Killing is all one should do on the battlefield._ __

 _ **Luciano**_ _: Eleven. Do you know the prime truth of the battlefield? Kill a man off the field, then you're a criminal. But killing 'em all on it and you're a big hero._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: So, the Vampire of Britannia wants to be a hero now. Is that it?_ __

 _ **Luciano**_ _: No, not at all. War allows me to officially take what people value most. Their lives!_ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Some knight. You're barely a scoundrel!_ __

 _ **Luciano**_ _: And now..._ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: And now what? That's not gonna work._

 _Kallen now got the Vampire of Britannna and questioned about his life._

 _Kallen: goodbye_

Now the Vampire of Britannia is defeated.

 _Ethan: HAHAHAHA! That was one of the best killings you've down Kallen!_

 _Kallen: O-oh really Ethan?_

 ** _Lelouch_** _: Good work, Kallen. Now get back to the government bureau and get Nunnally!_ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: I won't let you!_ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: Suzaku Kururugi!_ __

 _ **Gino**_ _: Easy now._ __

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Kallen, stand aside!_ __

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Forget it, Suzaku! For Killing my boyfriend I will not!_

Kallen now faces Suzaku. More American reinforcements arrived. Cornelia able to free herself. Nina wanting to use the FLEJIA. Zero ordered Kallen to finish off Suzaku. Suzaku still rejects using the FLEJIA. Suzaku fire the FLEIJA. Units retreating immediately.

 **Edgar** : Is this... F.L.E.I.J.A.?

 **Soldier** : Fall back! All units, retreat!

 **Chiba** : Why are the Britannians running? We have to retreat, too. Asahina, are you reading me? Get out of the government bureau! Asahina!

 **Minami** : Something's wrong. Pull the Ikaruga back at maximum speed!

 **Soldier** : You in the Sutherland, what are you doing? They've fired the F.L.E.I.J.A.!

 **Rolo** : Fired a F.L.E.I.J.A.?

 ** _Asahina_** _: General Tohdoh, I tried to warn you._ __

 _ **Lohmeyer**_ _: Why did they use the F.L.E.I.J.A. here?_ __

 _ **Guilford**_ _: Princess, save yourself! Princess! Princess, you must live! Please live!_

 _Ethan: OMG Is that what the FLEIJA Is!?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Rolo._ __

 _ **Rolo**_ _: Yes, big brother?_ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Could you please let me speak with Nunnally._ __

 _ **Rolo**_ _: Ah, well..._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I can't reach Sayoko._ __

 _ **Rolo**_ _: Listen, big brother. We weren't in time. Nunnally was caught in that flash of light._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I'm not asking you about anything like that now. I just wanna talk to Nunnally. That's all._ __

 _ **Rolo**_ _: But Nunnally is dead. She's dead, big brother._ __

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Don't lie to me! Please, Rolo. Could you just for a moment, please... Let me speak with Nunnally..._

The FLEIJA destroying Area 11 viceroy area. Now the place is now a big crater. Everything is gone. As the war continues on he finally faces his father Charles Zi Britannia, along with his mother. Find out next time


	15. Chapter 14

Narrator

 _Speaking_

 **In mind**

Todo called all units t fall back to the Makuhari. Ethan, Kallen and other obeyed.

 _Ethan: Right away Todo!_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Tohdoh, I told you to search for Nunnally!_

 _ **Rolo**_ _: As long as my brother is safe..._

 _ **Jeremiah**_ _: ...then we will have another chance._

 _ **Xingke**_ _: Why have they called temporary cease-fire? What are the Britannian up to? Why did Bismarck withdraw?_

 ** _Xianglin_** _: We're trying to find that out. But they don't seem to be preparing a new attack. And there's a cease-fire in Tokyo as well._

 _ **Xingke**_ _: Did Zero order it?_

 ** _Minami_** _: Kallen!_

 _ **Sugiyama**_ _: Thank goodness. You're back in one piece._

 _ **Ethan:**_ _Where's Zero?_

 ** _Minami_** _: I heard he is in his quarters._

 _ **Sugiyama**_ _: There's a rumor that he was wounded._

 ** _Cornelia_** _: That's all. Everything I saw and heard at the Order._

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Thank you, Cornelia. With this information I can..._

 _ **Diethard**_ _: Sorry to keep you waiting._

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: Yeah, sorry. We've had our hands full with that ten million dead people you slaughtered._

 _ **Diethard**_ _: Tamaki, we discussed this already. You can't be here for this._

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: Why not? I'm the Black Knight's interior custodian minister. So I can sit in for my bud Ohgi infilling him later._

 _ **Diethard**_ _: You're the only one who has that impression._

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: No. Please. I'd like for him to join this as well._

 _ **Diethard**_ _: Huh?_

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Shinichiro Tamaki. A Zero's oldest comrade. You're the brave veteran of many historic battles._

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: You all know about me, huh?_

 _ **Diethard**_ _: Tamaki, please._

 ** _Diethard_** _: Zero won't be attending. Not until we have the details of the proposal._

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Of course. I didn't expect him to show. He's not the type who consults with others. No, he keeps things to himself and holds people at a distance._

 _ **Diethard**_ _: That's strange. You talk about him as if you know him intimately._

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: More than any of you do. Zero is our younger brother. Cornelia's and my own._

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: What are you saying?_

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: He is the former 11th royal prince of the Holy Britannian Empire: Lelouch vi Britannia. The man whom I both loved and feared more than any other._

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: Impossible._

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: You're telling us that Zero's a Britannian prince?_

 _ **Cornelia**_ _: Diethard, please. In all this time, you never figure that out? Even with all the information you were getting from Jeremiah and Villetta?_

 _ **Diethard**_ _: You're wasting your time. You can't cause chaos here by spreading these irrelevant stories. It's not Zero's lineage that matters but rather his efforts and the miracles that he's performed for us._

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: But what if all those miracles he perform were actually tricks._

 _ **Diethard**_ _: Tricks?_

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Zero possesses a special power. It is known as Geass._

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: It's the absolute power to compel anyone to obey him. You can think of it as extreme hypnosis._

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: You're saying his miracles come from that power?_

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: Are you trying to dis my man Zero? He's got brains and guts and he kicks Britannian butt! A prince with Geass power? Where is the proof of all this, bul, huh?_

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: I have the proof._

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: Ohgi?_

 _ **Chiba**_ _: And Villetta?_

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: What he saying is all true. Zero was a former Britannian prince name Lelouch. He controls people with his Geass power. A con man. Zero's been tricking us all along. Using us like pawns from the start_

Ohgi now explains how Zero has been using them. But he hasen't really. Zero needed their and he had the heart that he cared about him when they heard about the Geass, Kallen and Ethan are the only ones that knew about his Geass, and everything.

 ** _Cornelia_** _: Of course. He used Geass to control his own sister Euphemia. He made her slaughter the Elevens in the Special Zone._

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: You're lying! Zero is a knight for justice. He would never do something like..._

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: We have evidence._

 _Having evidence, this gain the trust that they will betray him._

 ** _Cornelia_** _: Of course. He used Geass to control his own sister Euphemia. He made her slaughter the Elevens in the Special Zone._

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: You're lying! Zero is a knight for justice. He would never do something like..._

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: We have evidence._

 _Showing them a lot of people has been used Geass on. Like Euphie, Ethan, Shirley, Gao Hai, and others_

 ** _Chiba_** _: I can't believe it._

 _ **Diethard**_ _: Clovis._

 _ **Villetta**_ _: He used it on me, too._

 _Ohgi: He even used it on Ethan_

 _Viletta: Isn't he the American who sacrificed his life to save the Japanese people , The Black Knights, and his girlfrind_

 ** _Ohgi_** _: yeah! That explains why Gao Hai changed._

 _ **Chiba**_ _: And that explains why Jeremiah and the others became traitors._

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: His Geass might be controlling even Nina. There's no way to be certain about that. When you think about it, it's a terrifying prospect._

 _ **Chiba**_ _: You mean...?_

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: We could be...?_

 _ **Kanon**_ _: There's one more thing. We notified Zero about the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead before the battle. We wanted to avoid using it. It's still in the Lancelot's communications record. However..._

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: He never told us anything about that._

 _ **Asahina**_ _: We can't trust commander Zero!_

 ** _Schneizel_** _: Everyone. Zero is my brother. Will you please hand him over to me for justice?_

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: On one condition._

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: Ohgi!_

 _ **Cornelia**_ _: You think you're in a position to bargain over this?_

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Wait, let's hear it._

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: Our Japan. Return it. We're betraying our comrade. So at least we deserve to regain Japan. Otherwise I could never forgive myself._

Now that was a hard decision to make Britannians have no idea what should they do let go of Japan or don't have Zero! Kallen, and Ethan not knowing Ohgi's plan to drag Zero in the warehouse.

 ** _Kallen_** _: Zero. Are you there? Can I come in? It's me and Ethan._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Is that Kallen, and Ethan?_

 _ **Ethan**_ _: Ohgi asked me to bring you to warehouse four._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Why there?_

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Sorry, I didn't really get the details._

They enter the warehouse suddenly all of the black knights point gunshot at Zero.

 ** _Tohdoh_** _: Surrender Zero._

 _ **Chiba**_ _: How dare you try to run a con game on us._

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: We know everything about your Geass power._

 _ **Diethard**_ _: Zero, the renowned hero died in battle before he could triumph. But his gallant life and daring deeds will continue to live on in myth and legend._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Is that the script you've written for me, Diethard?_

 _ **Diethard**_ _: Actually, I wanted film your brilliant campaign and glorious victory over Britannia. But I'm afraid that show's been permanently cancelled._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: What do I do? Knightmares are beyond my reach but Ohgi and others are defenseless. If I can use my Geass secretly..._

 _ **Minami**_ _: Everybody trusted you, Zero._

 _ **Sugiyama**_ _: Inoue Yoshida, and Ethan sacrifice their lives for you. Well Ethan came back to life_.

 ** _Kallen/Ethan_** _: Wait a minute. This is all one-sided. Look at how far we've come because of Zero. At least let him answer!_

 ** _Tamaki_** _: Ethan, Kallen You are in the way._

 _ **Sugiyama**_ _: Do you two wanna die with Zero?_

 ** _Minami_** _: Don't tell me he used his Geass on you, two._

 ** _Kallen_** _: I need an answer, Lelouch. What do Ethan, and I mean to you? I have to know. If we could stay with you I would. Please._

 ** _Lelouch_** _: Fools. You finally figured it out. That I've been using you all. That's right. You're all just pawns in my game._

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: Zero, so you really are..._

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: Zero!_

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Lelouch, no..._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Kallen, Ethan. You both were my most useful piece. Much like a well played knight. This whole world was the board for the game. And all for my entertainment._

 _Ethan and Kallen shocked to hear they walked away saying goodbye. Ethan put his arm around Kallen._

 ** _Kallen/Ethan_** _: I see. Goodbye then, Lelouch._

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: Get ready!_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Kallen, you have to live._

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: Fire!_

All of the sudden Rolo came protected Rolo used his Geass constantly saving Lelouch. He sacrificed his life to save Lelouch. His body lays in the Knightmare as Lelouch put his phone in his hand, he buried his body. Now his final mission. To kill his father Charles Zi Britannia.

 _Schnizel: Now we got the Black Knights in our side, we can try to get the Americans get on our side!_

 _Cornelia: How? We can't use the same method, because Ethan is the only one that Zero used his Geass on?_

 _Schnizel: We will not use that method….._

2010 of the Imperial Calendar and 1955 of the American Calender. The Holy Britannian Empire invaded Japan to gain control of its underground Sakuradite resources. It was also the year they tried to invade the US for more supplies, but failed to take it as an Area. My father, Genbu, called for do-or-die resistance. To stop him, I... It was childish. A tragically childish impulsive act. I thought to myself "This will stop the war." I thought that there would be no more needless bloodshed. But I was wrong. The fighting didn't stop. All I wanted was to keep people from killing each other. The Black Knights no needing Zero anymore, pictures shown members of the Black Knights. Schnizel now betraying his father. He want to get rid of Chalres. Lelouch now faces his father. Seeing his mother surprised him. Lelouch now confronts them with Suzaku, and C2.

 ** _Marianne_** _: Behold! It's begun! The Sword of Akasha is slaying God._

 _ **Charles**_ _: Now once our marks of Geass become one, the old world will cease and a new world will spring forth._

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Lelouch, what was your motivation for wanting to control the world?_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Don't waste my time, Suzaku. You know it was Nunnally._

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Are you just using her as your excuse?_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Hm. Yes, you're right. I am. I have fought to protect everything I thought I wanted to protect._

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: If you're going to achieve that end, you need to take action._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Yes, the means to that end requires me to reject something._

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Which is?_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: That... I... I reject you! And I reject everything you believe! Why do people lie? It isn't only because they struggle against each other! It's also because there's something that they're seeking. You now wanna a world without change. How stagnant! You could hardly call it life, the same as a world of memories. Just a world that's closed and completed. That's a place I wouldn't wanna live in._

 _ **Marianne**_ _: But Lelouch, are you saying you're rejecting me as well?_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: That depends. Is your desire the same as His Majesty's, mother?_

 _ **Marianne**_ _: It will be so good to rejoin all the people from whom we've been separated. You can be reunited with those who have died. Even Euphemia._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: As I expected. You both believe that this new world you envision would be best for all. But forcing your good intentions on others is no different from an evil act._

 _ **Charles**_ _: In time, the people will come to accept it._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: That time will never come! Only one thing is undeniably certain. I understand now that what you did to Nunnally and me may have been done out of good intentions. But... the hard fact remains that you abandoned us in a foreign land!_

 _ **Marianne**_ _: But we did that to protect you!_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Then why didn't you stop the war between Japan, the US, and Britannia? The plan was such a priority for you both that it didn't matter to either of you if Nunnally and I were alive or dead! That's why you abandoned us. All you have left are self-serving excuses!_

 _ **Marianne**_ _: Lelouch, you're wrong._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: You just told me! You said that the dead would rejoin the living! You don't give a damn about the future!_

 _ **Charles**_ _: The future is the Ragnarok Connection. Once it's finally done, the gentler existence that Nunnally spoke of..._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Stop it! The world you're speaking of will be kinder and gentler only for you! The world that my sister wish for is one in which kindness is extended to everyone, even strangers!_

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: He may be right. At the very least Euphy never said that Lelouch was Zero. Even to the very end. Shirley didn't neither. That's why I..._

 _ **Charles**_ _: Let's say it was true. What of it? There's nothing to be done about it. The Ragnarok Connection has begun._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: You think so? I am Zero! The man who works miracles._

 _ **Charles**_ _: Your Geass power will have no effect on me nor will it on anyone else here!_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: No! There's someone else here, isn't there? That's right! Cs' World is the will of mankind itself! And all men are not equal, remember those words? They're your own and because of that, I'm sure you'll realize that my power will work!_

 _ **Charles**_ _: You're a fool, Lelouch! God cannot be defeated by the power of the king!_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I don't intend to defeat God! This is a request! Yes. Now I know who I really am! God! Collective unconscious! Please, don't stop the march of time!_

 _ **Marianne**_ _: Lelouch, you ungrateful child._

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Nobody would've wanted this! No one and especially not Euphy!_

 _ **Marianne**_ _: And I saved you so that you could talk to Euphy again._

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Meaning you are going to force me to, right?_

 _ **Charles**_ _: You can't do this, boy! Not against God nor all of humanity itself!_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Regardless, what I want... is tomorrow!_

 _ **Marianne**_ _: It can't be!_

 _ **Charles**_ _: The Thought Elevator is falling! The dream that I and Marianne and my brother all shared!_

 _ **C.C**_ _: Charles, just stop already. It was presumptuous of us to even attempt this._

 _ **Charles**_ _: C.C., we still bear the marks of Geass. No matter what occurs, we..._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: This isn't a falsehood, father. It's reality's response._

 _ **Marianne**_ _: Darling, you..._

 _ **Charles**_ _: No, it's not possible! I'm supposed to be immortal! We're being absorbed? Consumed by Cs' World?_

 _ **Marianne**_ _: But what about C.C.? Why isn't she disappearing as well? You supported this plan as much as we did._

 _ **C.C**_ _: Sorry. But I finally realized. The love you have... is only for yourselves._

 _ **Marianne**_ _: No, that's not true at all. We love our children very much._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Do you have any idea what the meaning is behind Nunnally's beautiful smile?_

 _ **Marianne**_ _: The meaning?_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Why don't you understand? Nunnally was blinded! My own sister was crippled! She knew... she knew that there were things in this world that she would never be able to do by herself. So her smile... Nunnally's smile... was her way of expressing gratitude!_

 _ **Charles**_ _: You're laboring under a delusion!_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I will not let you call that a lie! Over my dead body! You've refused to face reality! Content to watch us from afar! Don't make me laugh! There's only one truth here! You, my own parents, you abandoned us!_

 _ **Charles**_ _: You clever little fool!_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Suzaku, stay out of this._

 _ **Charles**_ _: Can't you understand that if you refuse me and what I offer, you will inherit his world, Schneizel's world! Do not judge me, good and evil intentions are on each side of the same card! Even then, you still have...!_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: No matter what, I will always reject the world you envision. Begone now!_

Charles and Marianne gets absorbed. With Charles and Marianne gone, Lelouch becoming the next King of Britannia. Making him the 99th Empreor.

(Media)

 ** _Milly_** _: It has been one month since the destruction caused by the F.L.E.I.J.A. warhead. Today His Majesty, Emperor Charles, will make an important announcement to the entire nation. We will be bringing you live international coverage of this from Pendragon Imperial Palace. Even though His Majesty has not made any public appearances in the past month._

 ** _Carline_** _: Didn't somebody say that the Emperor was missing?_

 _ **Guinevere**_ _: Bismarck was the one who reported that. Now he is gone._

 _ **Odysseus**_ _: As for Schneizel and the others, where are they?_

 _ **Carline**_ _: Don't know. There's been no word from Cambodia yet._

 _ **Soldier**_ _: Presenting, His Imperial Majesty!_

 _ **Carline**_ _: Huh?_

 _ **Guinevere**_ _: Well, that's not..._

 _ **Carline**_ _: Where's His Majesty?_

 _ **Milly**_ _: What the hell?_

 _ **Rivalz**_ _: Wha.. It can't be!_

 _Ethan: What in god's name!_

 _ **Kallen**_ _: But how...? There's no way._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Greetings. I'm Lelouch vi Britannia of the Royal Family, 99th Emperor of the realm._

 _ **Bismarck**_ _: Good Lord._

 _ **Gino**_ _: How can this be?_

 _ **Carline**_ _: It's really you?_

 _ **Guinevere**_ _: You're alive?_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Yes, sister, I am. I've returned from the depths of hell intact._

 _ **Odysseus**_ _: Lelouch, how good to see you. When Nunnally was located, I figured that you would be found alive, too. But now, aren't you carrying this joke a bit too far? That's the throne of our father..._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Charles zi Britannia, the 98th Emperor no longer lives and I'm the one who took his life. Therefore, that makes me the next Emperor!_

 _ **Carline**_ _: What are you saying? Are you nuts?_

 _ **Guinevere**_ _: Guards! Take that fool and execute him! He's guilty of murdering our emperor!_

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Suzaku. But why?_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: May I introduce Suzaku Kururugi, my knight. A Knight of the Round above all others. I grant him the title "Knight of Zero"._

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: Suzaku? They're working together?_

 _ **Odysseus**_ _: Lelouch, Sir Kururugi, this just won't do. Pulling a bad stunt like this on an international broadcast..._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Do you think so? Let me make this easy for you all to understand. Acknowledge me as emperor!_

 _Lelouch used his Geass on everyone, except for Suzaku._

 _ **Odysseus**_ _: Lelouch, I insist that you stop joking around like... We hear and obey, Your Majesty!_

 _ **Carline & Guinevere**_ _: All hail Emperor Lelouch!_

 _ **Everyone**_ _: All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch! All hail Lelouch!_

Ethan: Kallen, you need to hold me right now. Lelouch scares me!

Kallen: It's ok to be scared Ethan!

Kallen wrapped her arms around Ethan, comforting him not to be scared.


	16. Chapter 15

Narrator

 _Speaking_

 ** _Tamaki_** _: He's just amazing!_

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: Does he really intend to completely remake Britannia?_

 _ **Rakshata**_ _: Don't you mean destroy it?_

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: Are we to believe Lelouch really did hate Britannia as he claimed?_

 _ **Villetta**_ _: He's eliminating any faction which could possibly oppose him._

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: Even in the U.F.N. most people are expressing their support for Emperor Lelouch._

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: I knew he was really on our side. I always said that!_

 _ **Chiba**_ _: Some media people are calling him the knight for justice and the hero of the masses._

 _ **Sugiyama**_ _: Speaking of media, where's Diethard at?_

 _ **Chiba**_ _: I doubt he is coming back here._

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: You're right. As long as he is with Cornelia and Schneizel, he'll stay hidden._

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: So, what's our next move? What do we do now?_

 ** _Ethan_** _: What do you mean?_

 ** _amaki_** _: Well, but I mean... everything's different. The new emperor is doing good things._

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: He is..._

 _ **Xingke**_ _: No, he isn't._

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: It's the truth._

 _ **Xingke**_ _: Emperor Lelouch has one... no, Zero has one goal._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Lelouch vi Britannia commands each one of you. Be my slaves, now!_

Lelouch used his geass on the soliders. Now Lelouch wanted Britannia to join the UFN using Ashford Academy as a meeting place. American members joined in while Ethan get involved.

 ** _Milly_** _: We're coming to you from Ashford Academy, the site chosen by His Majesty Lelouch, emperor of Britannia. It is here that the U.F.N. will debate whether to allow the Britannian empire to become a member. It's the emperor's personal transport. Lelouch, is that really you? I'm sorry. Emperor Lelouch has just landed inside the school grounds._

 _ **Woman**_ _: It's Lelouch, the emperor of justice!_

 _ **Woman**_ _: Your Majesty! Your Majesty!_

 _ **Man**_ _: He's just a kid._

 ** _Lelouch_** _: Chairman Kaguya Sumeragi of the U.F.N. supreme council, I desire that the Holy Britannian Empire participates in the United Federation of Nations._

 ** _Ethan_** _: Master Zero... Do you understand that the participation is dependent upon a 2/3 majority vote of U.F.N. members?_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Of course. That's the democratic way of doing things, right?_

 ** _Kaguya_** _: Yes, that's right._

 _Geass protectors surrounded him preventing from using his Geass screen shows Leaders like Kaguya, Ethan, Xingke and others._

 ** _American Representative_** _: This is rather uncourteous, don't you agree?_

 _ **American Representative 2**_ _: It was former Emperor Charles who carried all those crimes, wasn't it?_

 ** _Lelouch_** _: Geass countermeasures, huh? Well, now it's clear that only Kaguya and core members of the Black Knights know about Geass._

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: Now, what are you really trying to do here? Treacherous Emperor Lelouch?_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I'm surprised at you. Isn't the new Britannia a better country for the entire world?_

 _ **Xingke**_ _: That remains to be seen. U.F.N. resolutions are always determined by majority vote._

 _ **Ethan**_ _: Voting rights are apportioned according to each member nation's population._

 _ **Xingke**_ _: The Chinese Federation and the United States has been broken up, so the nation with the largest population in the world now..._

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: ... is Britannia._

 _ **Xianglin**_ _: If we allow Britannia to join the U.F.N. today..._

 _ **Gu**_ _: ... you will have more than half the votes, Emperor Lelouch._

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: In short, if we vote in your favor, you would usurp our power and take control of the U.F.N._

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: So that's it! I always knew he was a bad guy._

 _ **Rakshata**_ _: He really is exceptionally dim, isn't he?_

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: I heard that!_

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: What's your response, Emperor Lelouch?_

 _ **Xingke**_ _: Break up your empire. Let your territory secede from Britannia. Or limit your total votes to 20%. Those are your options._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Ethan, I have one question that I would like to ask you._

 _ **Ethan**_ _: Go Ahead._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: What trait is most important for governing the world?_

 _ **Ethan**_ _: It's pride. The pride of self-governance._

 ** _Lelouch_** _: Good answer. You speak with wisdom, Lady Kaguya. However, I would submit a different answer._

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: Oh, and what would that answer be?_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: The will to destroy._

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: Destroy?_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Destroy the world and even oneself!_

 _An attack happends. Suzaku now gunpoint everyone in Ashford Academy. Britannina forces moving to Japan again. I guess another war. Lelouch goal was a pure dictatorship._

 ** _Minase_** _: They're crossing from international waters into Japanese territory!_

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: He's caught us off guard._

 _ **Xingke**_ _: Meeting with the U.F.N. and then choosing the school as the site. All of this was nothing but a decoy._

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: If that's true, then he's betrayed the trust of the entire world._

 _Ethan: Which that means he declared war with everyone in the world._

 _Pendragon been destroyed by the Americans to stop Lelouch. It was used using the Atomic Bomb._

 _ **Cecile**_ _: The radius of destruction is approximately a hundred kilometers. We have to assume it was caused by a F.L.E.I.J.A., or Nuclear Bombs. There's a fortress in the sky above it. It's three kilometers long._

Damocles created by Cambodians, it hold the FLEIJA. But luckily they didn't hold Nuclear bombs. It would be more a threat. Another war is going to break out against Lelouch. But Lelouch was tricky. He held hostages to the people are still stuck in Ashford Academey. Ethan was willing to escape to call for help. Now, the anti-Lelouch are the Imperial Family, Japan, the UFN, and the United States declared war on Lelouch not Britannia. Schnizel now under the Black Knights to help destroy Lelouch. Schnizel commanding the Black Knights, Lelouch commanding the Britanians, and Ethan commanding the Black Knights, and the whole US military. Now they attack. Punching through Lelouch army, they were able to punch through, their next step is to surround them. Knightmare, and Nightmares shooting at each other Lelouch timed an explosion making it harder for everyone. Destroying his own forces, and making damages to . The FLEIJA was launched by Nunally, now Schnizel wanted the US to put atomic bombs for an emergency only. To fall back Lelouch's army.

 ** _Schneizel_** _: In reality, it's you who's been checked and you brought it on yourself. Nunnally, targeting is complete. Now that the Black Knights have been smashed, we must use the F.L.E.I.J.A.'s power._

 _ **Nunnally**_ _: Yes. With this act, I will wipe away my brother's sins._

 _ **Cecile**_ _: Incoming! It's a F.L.E.I.J.A.!_

 _The FLEIJA was launched._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: So it's finally launched. Special division 3!_

 _ **Soldier**_ _: Yes, Your Majesty!_

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: It's useless. It can't be stopped. The F.L.E.I.J.A. went critical the moment it was fired from the Damocles._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Avalon, continue to fall back. All units, charge at the Damocles. Force them to keep launching the F.L.E.I.J.A. warheads until their arsenal is empty._

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: Ohgi! Ohgi!_

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Ohgi, please!_

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: This is no time to play dead._

 _ **Ohgi**_ _: I don't believe it. You two shielded us?_

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: We're only able to protect the bridge, though. You are on your own now. Hang in there. Let's go, Kallen!_

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Oh great. Who's the guy giving orders._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Now that I've used the Fuji plan, and considering the number of remaining F.L.E.I.J.A. warheads, I'm at a disadvantage of one move. Meaning I have to depend on Nina now. Can she do it? I know she hates me. Detests me for being Zero, Euphy's murderer, the enemy of her precious Britannia which I now rule. Yet, to defeat Schneizel..._

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: I wonder. Do you really think you can defeat me, Lelouch? Because if you do, you're at the end of your path. A man who has not mastered the use of the mask can never prevail._

 ** _Lelouch_** _:_ _  
_ _Suzaku and I together, there was nothing we couldn't accomplish._ _  
_ _That's what I thought, but now, Schneizel has proven an unrelenting foe._ _  
_ _The truth is, it's his detachment, his lack of desire._ _  
_ _A man coldly focused, who understands the Geass and possesses the F.L.E.I.J.A.s, what strategy does he pursue?_ _  
_ _Is there any tactic that's gonna work on a battlefield where F.L.E.I.J.A.s rain down from the sky?_ _  
_ _I have one last gamble. One final card to play!_ _  
_ _And it lies within Schneizel's own heart._

FLEIJA was strucked again killing a lot of Lelouch's army.

 ** _Kallen_** _: Another F.L.E.I.J.A. strike..._

 _ **Cecile**_ _: Twammi fleet is totally obliterated. The operation..._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I'm not going to stop it. Stay just out of the Damocles range. The Avalon falls back as ordered. All units, attack in waves and force the Damocles to continue launching F.L.E.I.J.A.s._

 _ **Nunnally**_ _: How easily. It's so easy... for me to..._

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Nunnally, we're ready to fire the next one._

 _ **Nunnally**_ _: Right._

 ** _Lelouch_** _: It renders tactics useless._

 _ **Jeremiah**_ _: However, if I cat get within a tight range, they won't be able to use it! A blaze luminous!_

 _ **Sayoko**_ _: But it's so immense._

 _ **Cecile**_ _: The Damocles was specially designed and built to achieve absolute air superiority. If it reaches a certain altitude, we'll lose our only chance against it!_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Suzaku, can you break through those defenses?_

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: I'm trying. But their power output is in a different league than mine. But I don't think they can fire a F.L.E.I.J.A. now._

 _ **C.C**_ _: And in turn, our attacks can't break through their shield, we may as well be spectators._

 _ **Sayoko**_ _: Is there nothing left but for the world to accept to cower before the crushing might of the F.L.E.I.J.A.s?_

 _ **Lloyd**_ _: Well, that offers a sort of peace, too._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Mass our remaining forces around the Avalon. We're going to launch a direct assault on the Damocles with our hostages on board._

 _ **Lloyd**_ _: Sure about that?_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Your return here means it's nearly figured out, I presume._

 _ **Lloyd**_ _: The rest depends on you and Suzaku, Your Majesty._

 _ **Xingke**_ _: Schneizel, are you trying to kill the captives, too?_

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Now that the Black Knights have been beaten..._

 _ **Xingke**_ _: We aren't beaten yet!_

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Very well then. I'll wait ten minutes._

 _ **Xingke**_ _: Ten minutes?_

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Aren't you talking to me because you're already in position to counterattack?_

 _ **Xingke**_ _: All right, fine. Ten minutes._

 _ **Kanon**_ _: That's a hefty loan, sir. Considering we need ten minutes to prep the next shot._

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: It saves me from dealing with them after the battle._

 _ **Diethard**_ _: Are you saying you don't need the Black Knights anymore?_

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: What purpose would a collective military strength possibly serve?_

 ** _Ethan:_** _Schneizel, can I use the Atom bomb?_

 ** _Schneizel:_** _With pleasure I would like to see how the Americans use their bombs_

The Americans launched an Atom bomb. The Atom Bomb exploded as it was heading straight toward 's Lelouch's Knightmares. Everyone surprised seeing another bomb is used instead of the FLEIJA.

 _Kallen: What is that! Is this the Nukes that Ethan was talking about!_

 _Xingke: What is that!_

 _Nuclear: Everyone it's an Atom Bomb. You need to stay away from it you can get exposed to it and you can die very slowly through time._

Schneizel: This is amazing Ethan, the Americans are so good making bombs like these. We might have the chance to destroy them quickly.

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: The Black Knights!_

 _ **Xingke**_ _: I'll defeat you myself, I swear!_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Sneaking from behind, Xingke!_

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: I won't let the Avalon be shot down! Xingke, you're fail!_

 _ **Xingke**_ _: Justice weighs on my side!_

 _ **Ethan**_ _: It's over Suzaku! What the...?!_

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: Kururugi!_

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: You dare fighting in your condition?_

 _Ethan: YOU'RE A TRAITOR FROM THE BEGINNING SUZAKU!_

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: You turned your back on your country in order to climb in rank. So here's the ugly way it ends! What is this you fight for?_

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: The one thing I want to fight for is a future!_

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: Your future is worthless! I've failed..._

 _ **Chiba**_ _: General!_

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Damn it!_

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Oh? They've done better than I expected._

 _ **Soldier**_ _: Primary float system damaged. Damage level 75%._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: It's failed. The Avalon is falling._

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: I can't let them board it!_

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: Hold it, hold it, hold it! Okay now to settle things once and for... Huh? I'm not giving in... I've got pride too, you know?_

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: I wasn't in time! Did they get in?_

 _ **Xingke**_ _: If we engage them in close combat, we have a chance to take over their power and communications. Then rescue the hostages!_

 _ **Xianglin**_ _: We hear and obey!_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Holding out this long was good enough. Land the ship in the Pacific. You'll now follow mission Apate Aletheia._

 _ **Sayoko**_ _: Master Lelouch..._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: You have served me well. I'm grateful for the resolve you've all shown._

 _ **Everyone**_ _: Yes, Your Majesty._

 _ **Arthur**_ _: Meow._

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Should we fire another F.L.E.I.J.A. now?_

 _ **Kanon**_ _: We still have our blaze luminous and should wait for criticality._

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Good point. But it's an excellent opportunity to eliminate the Black Knights. No, I suppose we shouldn't. That's too ambitious._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Yes, I understand. This is a personal request from me. However..._

 _ **Nina**_ _: It was Princess Euphemia's wish, too, wasn't it?_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Yes. Which is why I have to do it._

 _ **Nina**_ _: But for the device to be completed, the environmental data needs to be entered into the final program. You should let me go with you._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: No. You've done enough for me, Nina. What you just said reveals your true feelings about this. Yes. You've done enough for me, for Zero, Euphy's murderer._

 _ **Nina**_ _: I won't find it in my heart to forgive Zero. Maybe not for the rest of my life. But... this is separate from that. I simply had to find my own answer to everything that's happened. That's all there is to it._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: You're truly amazing._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: C.C., are you all right?_

 _ **C.C**_ _: Well, that's a switch. Were you really worried about me?_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: You're a valued combatant._

 _ **C.C**_ _: That's why I came to pick that up._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Then, will you be escorting me?_

 _ **C.C**_ _: You're going out there? Though taking such action can mean you'll have to kill Nunnally yourself._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: I have no choice if she stands in the way of the Zero Requiem._

 _ **C.C**_ _: Lelouch, don't you hate me for cheating you out of your own life? By giving you your Geass, I affected your life and drastically changed your fate._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: That doesn't sound like you, the immortal witch. C.C., the Geass power you gave me, it only put me on the path that will lead to my destiny and nothing more. Everything that followed was my choice._

 _ **C.C**_ _: In all my life, I've never met a man like you._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: C.C... Kallen!_

 _ **Kallen**_ _: I'm going to stop you! Good bye, Lelouch._

 _ **C.C**_ _: Leave this to me. Get to the Damocles!_

 _ **Kallen**_ _: You stubborn!_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Stop! You're no match for the Guren._

 _ **C.C**_ _: I'm sincerely glad that you care, Lelouch. Now go on. Hurry. Just make sure you come back. That'll make me smile, okay?_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Yes. I promise you. I have to succeed no matter what. This move must work!_

 _ **Soldier**_ _: Enemy Knightmares approaching. The Shinkiro is leading them._

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Lower the blaze luminous away from the F.L.E.I.J.A. launch tube immediately. We're going to redirect our aim at the Shinkiro. Lelouch, discarding your life at the end? How unsightly._

 _ **Soldier**_ _: Realignment, complete._

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Nunnally, it ends now. Can you do this?_

 _ **Nunnally**_ _: Yes. Brother Schneizel._

 _ **Soldier**_ _: Blaze luminous lowered._

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: Now._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Right. Entering data._

 _ **Nina**_ _: The F.L.E.I.J.A. changes composition from moment to moment. If we collide it with the reaction corresponding to that composition, we can prevent it from reaching criticality._

 _ **Lloyd**_ _: However you need to input the local environmental data just prior to the detonation within a 19 second time frame._

 _ **Cecile**_ _: And even if you complete the program, you'll only have 0.04 seconds to execute._

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: With this, peace will come._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Suzaku!_

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Yes, Your Majesty!_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Now!_

 _ **Nina**_ _: It should work in theory. But... Princess Euphemia...!_

 _ **Kanon**_ _: The F.L.E.I.J.A.?_

 _ **Diethard**_ _: It disappeared?_

 _ **Nina**_ _: It worked? They did it? In 19 seconds and then in 0.04 seconds?_

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: I didn't expect them to have made a toy like that._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Ready? Fly in!_

 _ **Kanon**_ _: They've gotten through the blaze?_

 _ **Schneizel**_ _: They have indeed._

 _ **Soldier**_ _: Enemy infiltration, alpha-3!_

 _ **Nunnally**_ _: Where's the key? I must find the Damocles key!_

 ** _Schneizel_** _: Yes. Turn the Damocles, and the Nukes into a prison for Lelouch and the others. After we've abandoned ship, we'll obliterate the Damocles entirely with the F.L.E.I.J.A, and the Nukes What a fine coffin for him. I'm certain you'll be pleased with it, Lelouch._

Kallen now facing Suzaku. The two had a strong battle calling him traitor. Kallen finally find a weak spot for Suzaku. She stabbed his weak spot, and destroying the Lancelot

 ** _Suzaku_** _: There's something that I... that Lelouch and I have to do._

 _ **Kallen**_ _: I see. You really crave power that much. In that case..._

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: In that case, what?_

 _ **Kallen**_ _: You mustn't be allowed to live, Suzaku. I'm going to defeat you and stop Lelouch!_

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: No, that won't happen._

 ** _Jeremiah_** _: You, power without a master!_

 _ **Anya**_ _: You, who have something to depend on. A weak man._

 _ **Chiba**_ _: Stop! Please! You're too badly wounded!_

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: No, I have to take responsibility for starting this. Because that's what allows me the right to lead others._

 _ **Nunnally**_ _: Lelouch, you have no right to seize control of the world. You of all people who took the name Zero then bent the will of so many in order to serve your own._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Are you saying we would have been better off to remain in hiding? Did you want a future of living in constant fear of assassination? This was for your future, too, Nunnally._

 _ **Nunnally**_ _: My future? When did I ever say that I wanted this. Lelouch, I would have been perfectly satisfied by just living with you._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Don't you see? All reality is restricted by all sorts of things. Our whole history is struggle._

 _ **Kallen**_ _: That's the reason I've been fighting on the side of resistance!_

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: You could've use the system to achieve your ideals!_

 _ **Kallen**_ _: But what about the others? Those people who aren't allowed into the system? How are they ever be able to voice their objection to anything?_

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: You...!_

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Don't you dare look down on others, you elitist!_

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: What about those who have no choice but to join the system? What's fair?_

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: When you follow the methods of an aggressor, then you're only serving to legitimize them._

 _ **Chiba**_ _: But if you go into battle now, you'll die!_

 _ **Tohdoh**_ _: Why you...! And you call yourself a...! I apologize... This is the only way I know how to live..._

 _ **Chiba**_ _: Kyoshiro!_

 ** _Kallen_** _: The radiant wave surger is out of ammo._

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Now my shield energy is exhausted, too._

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Big deal!_

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: I can't beat her! Even using the Geass I'm cursed with! Your strength is unimaginable, Kallen._

 _ **Kallen**_ _: My machine has better specs than yours, yet... Why... Why you the strong...? Do the right thing!_

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Let's end this once and for all!_

 _ **Kallen**_ _: If only... you have justice on your side!_

 _ **Kallen**_ _: What happened? You mean I didn't get him, then?_

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: You're wrong. You've got me all right, Kallen._

 _Kallen tired from battling, her knightmare dropped from elevation grabbed by her boyfriend. He slowly takes her back to base to recover for tiredness. Leaving her unconscious inside the Knightmare._

 _ **Ethan:**_ _My love, You won. You beat him Kallen._

 _Lelouch now used his Geass on Nunnally. he now hold the Damocles, and the Nukes._

 ** _aguya_** _: The traitorous knight Suzaku Kururugi has reportedly been killed. Aren't you going to beg for your life to be spared? Even for his sake at least?_

 _ **C.C**_ _: Kaguya, you never knew Lelouch's true face until recently, isn't that right?_

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: What of it?_

 _ **C.C**_ _: Well, in spite of that, you still understood a bit of his true nature. So you're obviously a very kind young woman._

 _ **Kaguya**_ _: Huh?_

 _2 explosions were launched the Atom bomb and the FLEIJA. The Atom bomb launched and exploded underwater. It created a huge underwater explosion under the FLEIJA, and the FLEIJA a huge light of ball was growing_.

 ** _Lelouch_** _: Attention, entire world! Hear my proclamation! I am Lelouch vi Britannia. Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire and your only ruler._

 _ **Xingke**_ _: It's not possible! If Lelouch used the F.L.E.I.J.A, and the nukes, then that means..._

 ** _Chiba_** _: It can't be..._

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: There's no way!_

 _Ethan: Oh no!_

 ** _Lelouch_** _: Schneizel has surrendered to me. As a result of this, I am now in control of both the Damocles, the F.L.E.I.J.A, and the nuclear weapons. And even the Black Knights no longer possess the strength to oppose me now, if anyone dares to resist my supreme authority, they shall know the devastating power of the F.L.E.I.J.A, and the Nuke's. Those who could challenge my military rule no longer exist. Yes. From this day, from this moment forward, the world belongs to me. Lelouch vi Britannia commands you! Obey me, subjects! Obey me, world!_

Lelouch has now ruled the world even taking the world's superpower. The USA. USA having no power to counter Lelouch proclamation. Everyone in the world even the Americans were scared of Lelouch. After two months of the big battle. The Black Knights, and Ethan are in exiled to be execute in public.

 ** _Announcer_** _: And now, just coming into view, is the 99th and sole emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire, His Majesty Lelouch vi Britannia. Our emperor also carries the distinction of being CEO of the Black Knights as well as the current chairman of the U.F.N. supreme council. And look at this, too. Those who foolishly opposed Emperor Lelouch are being transported to the execution grounds. During the latest great war, the capital Pendragon was destroyed and countless soldiers sacrificed their lives. Among them, Sir Suzaku Kururugi, the Knight of Zero. Now that the E.U. and the USA has ratified United Federation of Nations charter, the emperor has allowed us to complete the grand task of unifying the world! Glory to His Majesty Lelouch! All hail Britannia! All hail Lelouch!_

 _Ethan: Kallen?_

 _Kallen: Yes sweetheart?_

 _Ethan: Im sorry we never got the chance to raise our child._

 _Kallen: Ethan! It's ok._

 _Ethan: It's my fault I got you pregnant._

 _Kallen: No it's not. You didn't know you had to fight a war between Lelouch._

 _Ethan: Huh! Idk._

 _ **People**_ _: Glory, my ass._

 _ **People**_ _: This is just a dictatorship._

 _ **People**_ _: Anyone who disobeys them gets killed!_

 _ **People**_ _: Shh! If the wrong people hear you, they'll kill your entire family!_

 _ **TV clue**_ _: I can't believe we have to broadcast this and call it justice._

 _ **Rivalz**_ _: Lelouch, is this what you wanted? What you set out to do? To control the world? To control every person in it?_

 _ **Rakshata**_ _: None of you were very bright. If you hadn't disobeyed Lelouch at that time..._

 _ **Nina**_ _: We had to move into the future._

 _ **Rakshata**_ _: Hmm._

 _ **Cecile**_ _: It's through repeated successes and failures that we advance. That not only goes for science, but people as well._

 _ **Lloyd**_ _: But that's evolution._

 _ **Rakshata**_ _: You mean progress, don't you, Earl of Pudding?_

 _ **Lloyd**_ _: About that name you call me, are you still bitter?_

 _ **Rakshata**_ _: I could be. I could be not._

 _ **Nina**_ _: What's up with them? Professor Lloyd and Miss Rakshata._

 _ **Cecile**_ _: Hmm?_

 _ **Nina**_ _: Did something once happen between them?_

 _ **Cecile**_ _: It's hardly worth mentioning. And when I think back on it now, it wasn't anything at all. It was just a starting point._

Viletta seeing Ohgi getting executed she wanted to act.

 _ **Villetta**_ _: Ohgi..._

 ** _Cornelia_** _: Do that and you'll play right into their hands._

 _ **Villetta**_ _: But he is..._

 _ **Soldier**_ _: What is that?_

In the distance, a figure showing a mysterious person. It turns out to be Zero. People we're confused. Because Lelouch was sitting up there instead of being over there!

 _ **Rivalz**_ _: Zero?_

 _ **Nunnally**_ _: Zero._

 _ **Tamaki**_ _: Zero?_

 _ **Kallen**_ _: That's him? But Lelouch is over there!_

 _ **Kallen**_ _: Was that it? Was that what Lelouch and Suzaku had to do?_

 _ **Jeremiah**_ _: Cease fire! I'll take care of this interloper! Onward, mask's knight._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Impudent fool!_

 _(flashback)_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Suzaku, you have to kill me. You must promise._

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: You're going through with this? No matter what?_

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: As planned, the hatred of the whole world is now focused directly upon me. And now the only thing that remains is to get rid of me and finally break the cycle of hatred. The legend of Zero wasn't dead. It lives within the hearts of the Black Knights. Schneizel will serve Zero also. With this, the world will gather not for an exchange of force but for an exchange of open dialogue around one table. Mankind will be able to move forward into the future._

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: And that..._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Yes._

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: ... is the Zero Requiem. We both realized it back in Cs' world. We knew how humanity was longing for the future._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Hey, Suzaku. Geass power is similar to a wish, don't you think? It's a request to someone to give you the power to achieve what you can't on your own._

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: A wish? No._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Yes. And I'm going to grant a wish called Geass to all the people everywhere. For the future of the entire world._

 _ **C.C.**_ _: Lelouch, the price you're going to pay for using your Geass on them is a dear one._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed. Suzaku, you're going to be a hero now. The messiah who saved the world from Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia, the enemy of the world, as Zero._

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: Lelouch..._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: The punishment for what you've done shall be this, then. You will live on, always wearing that mask serving as a knight for justice and truth. You will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi. You shall sacrifice the ordinary pleasures of your life for the benefit of the world. For eternity..._

 _ **Suzaku**_ _: This Geass, I do solemnly accept._

 _ **Nunnally**_ _: Lelouch, are you...? You mean... Everything you've done until now... Oh, big brother, I love you._

 _ **Lelouch**_ _: Yes. I... I destroy the world and create it anew._

 **Nunnally** : You can't leave me! You can't! Please open your eyes, big brother, please! Big brother!

 **Cornelia** : Lelouch the demon is dead! Free his prisoners!

People ran to free the prisoners. Including the Black Knights. Viletta going to OHgi first. She was glad that Ohgi is alive.

Ethan: Is that… who I think it is..

Kallen: It's Zero! It's him. It's Zero

 **Nunnally** : It's unfair... All I wanted and needed to be happy was to be with you... How can I ever look forward to the future without you...

People chanted Zero's name. Now Zero becoming a hero, he killed Lelouch the Demon. Zero just stands there as he was posing. Ethan, Kallen and others were released.

 _Ethan: Kallen now were free. There's one thing I wanna do before we die again._

 _Ethan got onto his knees showing a Diamond ring to her._

 _Ethan: Kallen Stadtfeld Kouzuki will you marry me?_

 _Kallen now In tears_

 _Kallen: YES ETHAN! I WILL BE YOUR HUSBAND_

The two kissed as their marriage was tomorrow. A week went by. Britannia now sits in (present day Canada) the homeland is now cease the territories they conqured. From South America, Africa, and other places in the Pacific. Pictures show Ethan and Kallen getting married and having their first kiss as husband and wife. Kallen now gets ready to go to school again. In Ashford Academy races him to school.

 **Kallen** : Well, Lelouch. The world's gotten a lot better since that eventful day. All the energy that was once expended on war has now been directed toward solving hunger and poverty.

Ethan: As expected, all sorts of hateful and evil deeds have been blamed on you. Maybe that's because people find it a lot easier to accuse the person with a name rather than a piece of technology called Damocles and Nukes.

Kallen: Perhaps that's putting it too simply. But whatever the reason, the world is free of the past and it's finally able to move forward into the future now. I wonder if you're laughing right now about how everything went according to your elaborate strategy. Nevertheless, there're still plenty of problems we have to work out for ourselves. But even so.

Other showing Viletta and Ohgi getting married, The USA and Britannia no longer becoming sworn enemies, The became sworn allies. In fact they became the most important allies in the world. Lyndon B Johnson, Empress Nunnally, and Ohgi, Meeting together creating the Trio-Alliance. Ethan and Kallen now staying together to raise the child that they wait for. The Damocles and the nukes inside are being flown to the sun. Ever again no one can no longer use the power to kill and destroy world.

 ** _C.C_** _: I said that Geass was the power of the king which would condemn you to a life of solitude. I think maybe that's not quite correct. Right, Lelouch?_

Lelouch: Hmmm!

USA now starts a trading system to the Britannians. Now Britannia has technology from the USA. They can now have the ability to fly to space. They created their 9th Generation Nightmares. With the help of Ethan. They were also given blueprints to create Photon Sabers. Britannian's were really impressed with the weapon they now possess. Cornelia really favored it.

 _Cornelia: Wow! This weapon can do anything. It can slice and cut just the touch of it._

The border between the USA and Britannia is now opened for good. A lot of Britannians Immigrated to the USA for a new life. It makes them Britannian Americans. Seein their culture and music. It was a little strange but they got used to it. Listening to hard rock, rock, metal and all of thoses. And that concludes our final Chapter.

THE END

Is it really the end, no the USSR and the USA has to finish their cold war. Without their nukes. So a race between the USA and the USSR starts again.

Will the United States will win the Cold War or will the USSR will win? Find out next time on a new Journey!


	17. TIMELINE!

§ **Pre-a.t.b. (58 - 51 B.C.)**

§ Military expedition by Julius Caesar (100 - 44 B.C.), invades Britain twice in 55 and 54 B.C. The Gallic expedition a record of fighting at the time of "Gallic War" is all that is himself wrote. The results of the expedition over several times, Caesar is the almost the entire area of Gaul was incorporated into Roman territory, it increased further his fame.

§ **First year of a.t.b. / First year of A.D.**

§ Alwin I meets with strong resistance from the local tribes, who repulse Roman Empire and he summarily becomes the first member of the Britannian Imperial Family. He won the independence from the Roman Empire of Augustus reign (27 B.C. - 14 A.D.), and the first year it was crowned as Celtic tribal leaders. The calendar was established by Ricardo von Britannia I.

§ **14th - 15th Century a.t.b.**

§ Sakuradite (known as the "Philosopher's Stone" at the time) is discovered near Stonehenge. The scarcity of sakuradite impedes the research to turn it into a viable energy source. However, in his travels, Marco Polo journeys further into the East, reaching Japan and discovers the nation's large deposit of sakuradite.

§ C.C. is born.

§ **17th Century a.t.b.**

§ Elizabeth I, who remained single throughout her life, bears a son, Henry IX. The potential fathers — Sir Robert Dudley, 1st Earl of Leicester; Sir Robert Devereux, 2nd Earl of Essex; and Sir Carl, Duke of Britannia — gain influence and power with this knowledge.

§ Henry IX ascends to the throne after the death of his mother in 1603 a.t.b., starting the Golden Age of the Tudor Dynasty.

§

 **1760s - 70s a.t.b.**

§ The American Revolution (also known as _Washington's Rebellion_ ) occurs. Benjamin Franklin going to France to ask Louis XVI for assistance in the American colonies' war for independence.

§ As a result, the Continental Army gained victory the Siege of Yorktown with the British surrender. George Washington becoming the first President of the USA.

 **Late 18th / Early 19th Century a.t.b.**

§ The western world enters the Age of Revolution, with numerous national revolutions taking place, except in the British Isles, under the rule of King Henry X, who continues to hold absolute monarchy. This leads to the formation of the Europia United.

§ After French revolutionary Napoleon Bonaparte emerges, he wins the _Battle of Trafalgar_ , invades Great Britain, and occupies London. The British Isles are conquered and become a part of the E.U.

§ In 1807 a.t.b., Queen Elizabeth III retreats to Edinburgh, where a revolutionary militia arrests her and forces to abdicate, ending the monarchy. This event becomes known as _The Humiliation of Edinburgh_. However, Sir Ricardo von Britannia, Duke of Britannia, and his friend and subordinate, Sir Richard Hector, Knight of One, bring Elizabeth III and her followers to the New World and establish a capital on the east coast of Northern America (Present day Canada). The British Isles is now under control of the EU and a new government established.

In 1812 a.t.b

The EU established relations with the United States, under the leadership of Napoleon Bonaparte.

In 1867 a.t.b/1812 AD

The War of 1812 occurs with Britannia coming from mainland Britannia to get their old colonies back, as a results the Americans win again.

§ 1900 a.t.b

The United States established their own Calender calling it the American Calender (Same as the Gregorian Calender.)

1907 a.t.b/1852 AD

Matthew C. Perry makes his voyage to Japan to established Relation with Japan.

§ 1916 a.t.b/1861 AD

American Civil War begins as the Confederate seceded from the union.

1972 a.t.b/1917 AD

The Russian Empire collapse, and Vladimir Lenin as it's leader of the Russian SFSR.

December 30 1977 a.t.b/1922 AD

The USSR forms from 15 other nations. The Holy Britannian Empire, Chinese Federation, The EU, and Japan refuse to recognize this nation as an upstart middle power. The United States was the only one that recognize this nation.

· September 1983 a.t.b/1928 AD

1st Prince Odysseus eu Britannia is born.

· September 1985 a.t.b/1930 AD

1st Princess Guinevere de Britannia is born

· 1990 a.t.b/1935 AD

Schneizel el ritannia

Cornelia li Britannia

Kagame Ohgi are born

· 1992 a.t.b/1937 AD

Clovis la Britannia is born

· 1994 a.t.b/1939 AD

World War 1 rages with the invasion of Poland. Hitler becoming the Leader of Nazi Germany. With the Allied power USA, Britannia, USSR, and Japan. Germany, Italy, and China becoming the Axis. China invades Japan, and South East Asia.

1997 a.t.b/1942 AD

The Manhattan project begins created the first nuclear bomb

· 1998 a.t.b/1943 AD

The 97th Emperor of Britannia is overthrown, and Charles zi Britannia ascends to the Britannian throne. Charles also marries Marianne vi Britannia. With V.V. they plan to build a weapon to destroy the Gods.

Ethan Ashbrook Suzuki was born in LA, California.

· 1999 a.t.b/1944 AD

Lelouch Vi Britannia is born

· 2000 a.t.b/1945 AD

World War 1 ends with the Allied powers having the victory. The Axis surrenders. The Nuclear age in the USA begins. President Franklin D Roosevelt dies of Cerebral hemorrhage. While Harry Truman becoming the next President in line. After the war, The USA military power grows to number 1. It dominates the World Economy, and creating more technology like, the internet, cell phones, etc. US relations with the Europe, and Japan grows strong as Japan becoming close allies with the USA, and the EU becoming important allies.

Suzaku Kururugi

Kallen Kozuki

Euphemia li Britannia is born

· 2002 a.t.b/1947AD

Carine ne Britannia

Nunnally vi Britannia are born

·2004 a.t.b/1949 AD

In post WW1. The EU was split into two nations. Western side that is Democratic, and Eastern is Communist. The USA, and EU signed an alliance agreement, forming NATO to stop the spread of communism. Korea splits into two nations. Democratic People's Republic of Korea and Republic of Korea. The United States still continues to use the Nukes as testing and experiments.

·2005a.t.b/1950 AD

Korean war starts with Kim Il-Sung invading the South. Taking Seoul, leaving one hope left for South Korea to survive, the South Korean military stays safe inside Pusan. With NATO arriving they push them to the North. A war rages on as they both got exhausted. A cease fire treaty has been signed now Korea is splits into two nations not for very long.

· 2010 a.t.b./1955 AD

§ After the Indochinese Peninsula was conquered by Britannia and named Area 10, Japan, which was originally neutral, decided to align its policy with Chinese Federation, E.U., and the USA's politics and apply economic pressure upon Britannia - an event referred to as the _Oriental Incident_. Both the Chinese Federation, the E.U, the US and their allies blockade the ports of Britannia in an effort to come to negotiations. The Chinese Federation invades Korea losing the communist and the democratic Korea. Now Korea is under Chinese Federation territory.

§ August 10, 2010 a.t.b 1955 AD

The Second Pacific War erupts; the one-month war results in the conquering of Japan by Britannia. The end of the war signifies Japan as a formal colony of Britannia, renamed Area 11 and its citizens "Elevens ". They also invaded the USSR. Sucessfully the communist nation is now a territory of the Holy Britannian Empire making it Area 12 and russians are called twelves. Also trying to conquer the United States ended up the Britannians losing the Britannian-American War. The USA was going to be Area 13, calling Americans thirteens. Making Mexico fearing the Britannians invading their country, the USA and Mexico signed a treaty that they will merge.

September, 2010 a.t.b/ 1955 AD

After the one-month war, the United States steals Knightmare blue prints from the Britannians and creating their own knightmare calling it, Nightmares! The USA and Britannia are in a competition to see who has better Knightmares/Nightmares

§ **2017 a.t.b. / 1962 AD**

§ **March 2017 a.t.b.**

Ethan invents the Photon Saber

§ Viceroy and Third Prince Clovis la Britannia is killed by Zero.

§ Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia is appointed Viceroy of Area 11, naming Third Princess Euphemia li Britannia as sub-viceroy. Cornelia immediately begins her campaign to bring Zero to justice.

§ **April 2017 a.t.b.**

§ Zero forms the Order of the Black Knights. Its membership expands with each victory. All attempts to destroy the Black Knights end in failure.

§ Using her power, Euphemia li Britannia tries to create a Special Administrative Zone of Japan.[1] It is "revealed" to be a plot to massacre the Elevens, and she is killed by Zero.

§ The Black Rebellion breaks out. The Black Knights ignite riots across the country as they continue to push towards the Area 11 Viceroy Palace. The rebellion is eventually pushed back and crushed, with most of the Black Knights killed or captured. Area 11 is demoted to a correctional sub-area.

§ Second Princess Cornelia li Britannia is gone missing during the Black Rebellion. Her position as Viceroy of Area 11 later is taken by Calares.

§ **May 2017 a.t.b.**

§ Peace Mark makes their move

§ Glinda Knights and the Knights of The Round are dispatched to certain areas to maintain control

§ **June 2017 a.t.b.**

§ Europia United colonization campaign begins with the likes of Euro Britannia and Britannia with the aid of 4 Knight Orders, Julius Kingsley, and Knights of the Round

§ **July 2017 a.t.b.**

§ Shin Hyuga Shaing met Julius Kingsley and Suzaku Kururugi.

§ **Early August 2017 a.t.b.**

§ Julius Kingsley and Suzaku Kururugi have confined into prison. Sunflower and Mount Fuji shown.

The Americans has flew into the islands in the pacific starting from Palau to mainland Japan. Island like Palau, Guam, Iwo Jima, and Okinawa are now American Territory.

An American flag was place in Mt. Suribachi in Iwo Jima, making it the world famous flag raising in American History.

§ **2018 a.t.b. /**

§ **May 2018 a.t.b./1963 AD**

§ The remaining members of the Black Knights goes to the USA, calls for help, and incite riots in Babel Tower along side with the United States military which kill Calares.

§ Within the Chinese Federation Consulate of Area 11, Zero reappears and redeclares the United States of Japan. The United States now aide the Black Knights with the help from Ethan. An alliance between the Black Knights and the USA is forged.

§ Europia United is losing to Britannia leading to more colonization of its countries to areas

§ Lyndon B Johnson is put into office

§ The former Knight of Princess Cornelia, Gilbert G. P. Guilford, declares himself as new Viceroy. He then announces to execute Black Knights' members, although it's failed thanks to Zero's crafty strategy.

§ Princess Nunnally vi Britannia becomes Viceroy of Area 11, and attempts to reestablish the Special Administration Zone of Japan. Zero gives his support on the condition that he be exiled. Zero, along with over a million of his supporters dressed like him, are exiled from Area 11 and seek asylum on Penglai Island and Mainland USA within the political borders of the Chinese Federation, and the United States.

§ Li Xingke and Zero disrupt the arranged political wedding between First PrinceOdysseus eu Britannia and Empress Tianzi of the Chinese Federation.

§ The High Eunuchs are summarily executed for lèse majesté against the Empress. An alliance between the Black Knights and the Chinese Federation is forged.

§ **June 2018 a.t.b./1963 AD**

§ After the fragmentation of the Chinese Federation, Second Prince Schneizel el Britanniaprepares to annex many of its territories through a combination of diplomatic means, which results in failure.

§ Australia is declared US Territorry.

§ Europia United is highly conquered

§ The USA takes the Philippines and becoming an occupied place to protect it from Britannia

§ Ratification of United Federation of Nations is completed, with the Order of the Black Knights to serve as its chief military branch. Its first resolution is to take action against the occupying Britannian forces in Japan, which leads to a declaration of war between the U.F.N. and the Holy Britannian Empire.

§ The U.F.N. initiates the Second Battle of Tokyo to reclaim Area 11. The first use ofF.L.E.I.J.A. by the Britannians results in massive damages to the concession area of the Tokyo Settlement.

§ Zero is reported to be killed during the Second Battle of Tokyo. However, there are rumors that this is falsified information for reasons unknown. In light of the alleged death of Zero, a truce is negotiated between U.F.N. and Britannia, with a peace treaty being drafted. The treaty results in the neutrality of Japan.

§ A coup d'etat is enacted by Second Prince Schneizel and the Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi. Meanwhile, Lelouch vi Britannia instigates his own rebellion, forcing his followers to his will with the power of Geass.

§ 98th Emperor, Charles zi Britannia is killed by Lelouch, the former 11th Prince.

§ **July 2018 a.t.b.**

§ One month after the Second Battle of Tokyo, Lelouch vi Britannia coronates himself as the 99th Emperor of the Holy Britannian Empire and appoints the title of "Knight of Zero" to Suzaku Kururugi (heretofore the Knight of Seven). With his ascension come many changes in Britannian policies, including the destruction of the Imperial Mausoleum and the abolishment of privileges to nobles. This leads to many attempts of rebellion (one of which is led by the Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein), each of them futile against the "Emperor of Justice".

§ Britannia attempts to join the U.F.N., and negotiation takes place in Japan, now a neutral zone. However, the leaders of the U.F.N. and the Black Knights attempt to convince Emperor Lelouch to lower Britannia's voting rights as a balance for the U.F.N.. The attempt fails, and in response Britannia launches an invasion against Japan, capturing the leadership of the U.F.N..

§ Nuclear bomb is dropped on the Britannian capital of Pendragon.

§ The battle of Mount Fuji begins. Both sides suffer heavy losses, but eventually Emperor Lelouch is able to take control of Damocles, and the nukes and ends the battle, as well as the war between Britannia and the U.F.N. , with a display of power from the Damocles.

§ **September 2018 a.t.b.**

§ Two months after the battle, using U.F.N. as political tool for forcing E.U, and the USA to radicate, Emperor Lelouch vi Britannia declares himself world leader. During a supervision of executions of the Black Knights and U.F.N. leaders, Zero reappears and assassinates Lelouch to complete the Zero Requiem.

§ Nunnally vi Britannia succeeds her elder brother as the 100th Empress of Britannia and begins to work in cooperation with the U.F.N. to achieve peace.


	18. Ethan and Kallen pre-relationship

Narrator

 _Speaking_

 **Ethan Ashbrook Suzuki, a 20 year old man, married an 18 year old woman name Kallen. Kallen is Ethan's husband. After the Zero requim the Black Knights wanted to know how did they met each other.**

 ** _Ohgi: Kallen how did you meet Ethan back in the day?_**

 ** _Tamaki: Yeah how did you know each other and Ethan how did you become a marine of the United States?_**

 ** _Ethan: Whoa lets start off how me and Kallen met!_**

 ** _Kallen: Well it all started when I was attending a summer camp in the United States._**

 **Kallen got lost in the forst. Hearing scary noises but really are animals. Kallen now scared and lost in the dark forest, she started to cry.**

 ** _Kallen: Where am I, I'm scared, MOMMY!_**

Ethan walking back to the campsite, he finds Kallen crying, and scared.

 _Ethan: Hey are you lost?_

 _Kallen: I'm scared._

 _Ethan: What's your name?_

 _Kallen: um, Kallen.._

 _Ethan: It's nice to meet you. I'm Ethan._

 _Kallen: E-Ethan?_

 _Ethan: Yeah. Here I'll take you back to camp_

Ethan grabbed her hand. She stood up, while holding his hand, he took her back to camp safety, and without getting injured. After getting back to camp, she was taken to the girls site of the camp.

 _Girl 1: Kallen where did you go everyone was worried about you._

 _Kallen: Sorry I just got lost_

Kallen looked back at ethan while he gave him a wink. Kallen smiled. The next day forgetting to say thanks to Ethan, she heard a loud scream in the forest. She ran to check it out. It was Ethan. He was hurt. He had a knee injured.

 _Ethan: Oww! It hurts soo bad._

 _Kallen: Ethan, I'm going to help you like I helped you._

 _Ethan: Kallen?_

Kallen helped Ethan by putting support to keep him from getting hurt. She called a ranger to take him to the emergency area.

 _Kallen: Is he going to be ok? He's not going to die?_

 _Nurse: No, he's not going to die. He's going to be alright_

 _Kallen: Thank Goodness._

 _Ethan: And that's how we met each other._

 _Tamaki: Wow, that's really an interesting story._

 _Ethan: yes it did. When we saw each other again, things changed._

When Ethan was 15 they saw each other again. The two had a huge crush on each other.

 _Ethan: We we saw each other again. Our relationship changed forever._

Ethan was walking all over Area 11 trying to find Kallen. Due to the Britannians invading Japan, he was worried that the Britannians killed Kallen. He finds her in a sheltered place.

 _Ethan: Kallen!_

 _Kallen: Ethan!_

The two hugged each other.

 _Ethan: Kallen! I thought you were dead!_

 _Kallen: well I'm not._

 _Ethan: oh my goodness! I'm glad you're ok. Kallen I need to tell you something. Both of us might die very soon. I wanna tell you something. I have a huge crush on you and I want you to be my boyfriend!_

 _Kallen: Ethan, I also developed a crush on you and yes I would love to be your girlfriend_

The two smiled at each other. The two were happy that they both love each other.

 _Ethan: Oh Kallen!_

Kallen and Ethan kissed each other. For 10 seconds.

 _Ethan: and that's how we became bf and gf._

 _Kento: Great story Ethan_

 _Tamaki: Now lets hear how you became a US marine._

 _Ethan: well here it all begin. It all happened back in 1960 American Calender. 2015 a.t.b_

Ethan had an IQ of 250, making him skip two years of high school, At age 17, he got his diploma, and he wanted to join the marines, because when Britannia invaded Japan, he wanted to help liberate Japan. So 12 weeks of yelling. In boot camp he climbed ropes, lift weights, did a lot of physical work out, learned how to shoot guns, and more. After 12 weeks of boot camp, they graduated from boot camp becoming the first stages of becoming a marine. Now I guess the USSR and the USA are now in a Cold War again. After a year he has the requirement to become a Seinor Drill instructor.

 _Ethan: After the Zero Requim, the USSR said they will finish the Cold War with the USA and USSR. But don't worry the Cold War dose not involve fighting, it involves who has better technology._

 _Kallen: Thank goodness._

 _Ethan: Do you want to hear how I yell like a seinor drill instructor?_

 _Everyone: Yes, let's see how loud you are._

 _Ethan: Alright!_

Ethan went to the door and closed it behind him, he opens it again and yelled.

 _Ethan: EVERYONE LINE UP, QUICKLY. YOU MAGGOTS ARE GOING TO TRAIN AND BECOME MARINES OF THE USA. YOU MAY SPEAK ONLY WHEN SPOKEN TO. TO RESPOND ME BACK AFTER A QUESTION YOU CALL ME SIR. DO I GET MYSELF CLEAR_

 _Everyone: Yes Sir!_

 _ETHAN: I CAN'T HEAR YOU SCREAM AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS_

 _Everyone: SIR YES SIR_

 _Ethan: See_

 _Ohgi: Damn Ethan, you do sound like a senior drill._

 _Ethan: hey, all I can do is yell and train._

The USSR leader Stalin dies of a stroke, leaving the next leader, Nikita Khrushchev. The EU is now again split into two nations. One side is Democratic, and one side is communism. The Cold War between the USA and the USSR reborn, who will win the Cold War find out in the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 16

Narrator

 _Speaking_

Ethan and Kallen were sleeping in Kallen's room. It was 12:30 in the morning, the moon shines down on the two. Kallen wakes up with her water broke.

 _Kallen: OWWWWWWWW Ethan! Ethan!_

Ethan wakes up tired wondering whats wrong.

 _Ethan: What's wrong Kallen, A nightmare?_

 _Kallen: No, my water broke!_

Ethan is finally wide awake after hearing that.

 _Ethan: OH SHIT! LETS GET YOU TO THE HOSPITAL._

Ethan carried her to the car. Telling her to stay calm. Ethan drives quickly to the nearest hospital. Ethan didn't have time to stop using the crosswalks, so he drove fast. Kallen was screaming in the car with all the pain.

 _Ethan: It's ok Kallen, we're almost there._

 _Kallen: I believe in you Ethan. OWWWWWW!_

 _Ethan: Oh my god! OK, here we are._

Ethan carried her inside. He asked the doctors to get a wheelchair and he gave her a room to rest. Now Kallen was in labor for 2 hours. After 2 hours, Ethan helped Kallen to push their baby out. After pushing the baby, the baby was a girl. The parents were happy.

 _Ethan: Kallen,it's a girl_

 _Kallen: You're right! What should we name it?_

 _Ethan: I like the name Yui._

 _Kallen: Same! Her name is Yui!_

Yui the baby sleeps throughout the day. She falls asleep into her mother's arms. Yui was born on December 1st, 1963 AD. A year later passed by. Vietnam still stays quiet, and Xingke and Tianzi was stayed into a political home waiting for China to be returned. Yui is only one years old. Ethan and Kallen took a stroller and walked all over parks, cities, and others. The two rested as they play with Yui.

 _Ethan: Yui can you say daddy?_

Yui just sits there just looking at him.

 _Kallen: Can you say mommy?_

The two wanted Yui to say mommy or daddy. As they got home, Yui said Daddy in her baby voice.

 _Yui: dady!_

 _Ethan: Kallen! Yui just said her first word._

 _Kallen: What? She did!_

 _Ethan: Yes! She said Daddy._

 _Kallen: Yui can you say daddy! Daddy?_

 _Yui: d-add-y_

 _Kallen: Oh my goodness! Can you say mommy?_

 _Yui: m-m-mom-my!_

 _Kallen: She said mommy! Say it again! Say mommy_

As Yui say it's first words, She's been saying thoses two words. Another year went by as the Vietnam war starts when the North invading the South. The two nations are fighting over if Vietnam should be a communist or a democratic. Ethan will not be drifted to war, he will be drifted later.

(Vietnam)

 _American Solider: These damn commies, are in the way_

 _Solider2: We need to keep moving! LETS GO MOVE!_

Months and months passed by the democratic side keeps advancing forward to the north. As they keep moving, the South wins the war. Vietnam is now under democratic rule! Hooray! The USA government wanted to keep moving to China to liberate it from communism. Ethan made a promise to Tianzi to liberate it from communism even it means getting him killed. The USA and NATO advanced to China. The Chinese don't need assistance for help, because they a huge amount of army. Britannia, USA, and NATO members flew to China to help. 3 years has gone by and Ethan was told to come to China to help fight the communist away. Now having two children, Yui, and one is Naoto, named after Kallen's elder brother. Yui is now 5 years old and Naoto is 2. Now Ethan in china, he made his promise to Tianzi. NATO now advanced forward to China, they reached Beijing.

 _Ethan: Colonel Putnam, where here. Once we kill Mao, we'll occupy China and Tianzi can have her land back._

 _Putnam: Alright let's go!_

Ethan and Putnam ran. To the building where the government is located. The US enters the Office killing all the security. Once he reaches to Mao's office, he was attacked by him. The two started a fist fight. Mao knocks him out. Taking a pistol, and shooting his leg made him painful.

 _Mao Zedong: You can't kill me American._

Mao shoots him in the chest which made him killed. But he had last hope. He grabbed the pistol in the ground and shot him in the chest. It instantly killed Mao.

 _Ethan: Empress! I did it! Kallen, Yui, Naoto, I'm sorry! I love you 3 and I will always._

Ethan dies of blood lost. People outside were cheering for victory. Colonel Putnam trying to find Ethan! He saw Ethan lying in the floor.

 _Putnam: ETHAN! CMON MAN! YOU NEED TO GET UP! YOU WIFE AND KIDS NEEDS YOU!_

 _Ethan: Colonel, you were the best Colonel and Drill Instructor I met in my life. Tell my wife and children, I love…_

Ethan made his final words. Colonel called Kallen informing about his dead!

 _Kallen: Hello? Don't tell me_

Kallen cries her eyes out.

 _Yui: Mommy is Daddy coming home?_

The Funeral shows Ethan's Casket. The top shows the Bald Eagle. People came to his funeral including Milly, Rivalz, and other Ashford Academy students that knew him. As they finished doing the funeral in the chapel, it was time to do the burial. People used shovels. To bury his casket Yui in the other hand didn't like what seeing.

 _Yui: Mommy, how come? Why are they burring Daddy? Who are those people? Why are they burring Daddy why?_

 _Kallen: He's gone baby!_

 _Yui: They can't! I don't like! Daddy says he has a lot of work to do, and if they bury him, he can't do it when he wakes up!_

Kallen couldn't take it anymore and hugged Yui out of sadness. The two started to cry.

 _Kallen: YUI!_

 _Yui: Stop them Mommy! Daddy needs to do his work! He told me! He told me! Why are they buring him mommy why!_

Colonel Putnam started to cry as he was one of his best friends.

 _Yui: DADDY WAKE UP! DADDY! DADDY!_

Yui couldn't stop crying over him. Kallen also couldn't .

Tianzi and Xingke was crying over him also.

 _Tianzi: Ethan! Why…why!_

 _Xingke: Ethan! I'm going to miss you very much!_

Everyone dropped flowers at his casket. One of the Soldiers gave Kallen the USA Flag as a remembrance for Ethan. Amazing Grace was played with a person playing the bagpipes. The three stayed and camped at their husband's and father's grave. Kallen remembering all the memories from when they met to the part where he last saw him. The Chinese Federation was taken back as Emprss Tianzi was the Empress again. But she couldn't talk or do anything because Ethan helped took the country back. After his death, people of Japan, and China created a statue to remember Ethan. Liberating their countries, and his sacrificed will be remembered. Ethan went back to the afterlife seeing Shirley, Rolo, and Euphie.

 _Euhpie: Ethan! How did you die this time._

 _Ethan: I sacrificed my life to help liberate The Chinese Federation._

 _Shirley: I'm sorry Ethan._

 _Ethan: It's fine._

(NOTE THIS IS NOT THE END I NEED TO THINK OF NEW IDEAS)


	20. Chapter 17

Narrator

 _Speaking_

Before I get this fanfic going on, what you read last chapter is a what if scenario. That what would've happened if Ethan died. So now I'm going to make the what if he didn't die. Enjoy.

After liberating the Chinese Federation, Ethan is recovering from injuries. He shot Mao Zedong in the chest. Once he was killed everyone was cheering and happy, while the Chinese were celebrating. He called Kallen that he was coming home for Christmas. Because it took place a week from Christmas. A week went by. It was Christmas of 68 (1968/2023 ATB). Kallen and Ethan was sleeping peacefully until their daughter ran to their room.

 _Yui: Wake up mommy and daddy, it's Christmas! Christmas! It's Christmas!_

 _Ethan: what?_

 _Kallen: ok Yui let's go!_

Ethan got Naoto out of his crib, and Kallen took Yui downstairs to open presents. Ethan put Naoto in the downstairs crib. Yui opened up all of her presents. She loved them. She went to play with them while Ethan cooks special Christmas breakfast for the family.

 _Ethan: Breakfast is ready everyone!_

 _Yui: Oh boy chocolate pancakes!_

 _Naoto: gagaga!_

 _Kallen: This looks delicious!_

 _Ethan: Today everyone is coming here for Christmas. We'll be hosting the party here._

When it was Christmas night, it was time for the party, Ashford Academy students came, the black knights, Xingke, Empress Tianzi, and others came. They all had Turkey, mash potatos, pumpkin pie, cake, and apple pie. They sang Karaoke, and stuff. Ethan was drinking coke which he got from the cooler. It was vanilla coke. It was time to open presents. Everyone in the house got presents. They all loved it. They all stayed at Ethan and Kallen's home for a night over. At the morning, they all went home. Ethan and Kallen cleaning up all the mess they made. The USSR is still spreading communism in Asia. It reached the Middle East, invading Iran, but Iran had the ability to push back the USSR. So Iran won the war. Today was a anniversary of Ethan and Kallen's marriage. The two kids are being watch by their grandma, Kallen's mother. The two stay there for a day. Ethan and Kallen goes to dinner, do gambling, and use casino. The two went to a love hotel. In the love hotel, the two showered together, watched erotic anime, and did sexy time. But Ethan forgot the condoms. He went down to the lobby to buy condoms.

 _Ethan: Oh shit I forgot to buy the condoms._

 _Kallen: Uh oh! I'll be waiting here._

Ethan runs down the lobby with his clothes on. Kallen in the otherhand turned off the light to set the mood. She lit up candles, the full moon lights up the place. Kallen is wearing a red flora, kimono like robe. With her underwear showing, while she was wearing pony tail.

 _Ethan: Hmmm Trojan condoms. Perfect!_

 _Cashier: That will be 1,047 yen._

 _Ethan: Ok here ya go!_

 _Cashier: Have a goodnight!_

Ethan rushes upstairs to see his beautiful wife. When he got upstairs, he saw his wife laying in the bed wearing a red flora kimono like robe. This made him excited.

 _Kallen: What are you staring at? Come here and let's have a good time._

 _Ethan: You got it._

Ethan took off his clothes. He kissed her in the lips, then he went deeper in her mouth, making both of the moan. Ethan picks up the condom, but Kallen took the condom from his hand, open it up, and put it in his ****.

 _Ethan: I love you Kallen. You are mine forever._

Kallen sucks her nips making her more moaning, then it was time. He inserted his **** inside her sweet spot.

 _Ethan: HAAA HAAAA! Kallen, it feels warm!_

 _Kallen: Yes Ethan, please do it! Do it hard._

Ethan started to thurst his ****. Making her moan more louder.

 _Kallen: Oh yes! I like it!_

Kallen put her hair down. Wanted to make him more attractive.

 _Kallen: Yes! Please Ethan! Please do it faster!_

 _Ethan: Kallen! I'm going to cum!_

 _Kallen: Yes! It's ok Cum! Cum inside me!_

Ethan came inside her which made them their mouths go wide open

 _Ethan/Kallen: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The two are taking a breath. All tired, and catching their breath.

 _Ethan: How was that?_

 _Kallen: It's was so good! I would love to do this again._

 _Ethan: Me too! I love you!_

 _Kallen: I love you too!_

The two kissed each other in the bedroom. The two drifted off to sleep!


	21. Chapter 18

_**THIS IS RATED MA FOR MATURE AUDIENCES**_

Narrator

 _Speaking_

Ethan and Kallen woke up in the morning, the two decided to stay there for one more night. Ethan and Kallen went to take a shower together. In the shower they scrubbed their backs, kissed each other, and dry together. After getting dressed, the two went down to get food. After breakfast, the two went outside for shopping.

 _Ethan: Kallen sweetheart where do you want to go?_

 _Kallen: Clothes shopping!_

 _Ethan: Sure!_

Kallen looking at clothes for herself and getting female clothes for Ethan to try on, because she thinks Ethan looks so cute in every woman's clothes.

 _Kallen: Oooo this will be perfect for me!_

Kallen saw a dress that is perfect for Ethan.

 _Kallen: Ohhhhhhh my goodness! This is perfect for Ethan!_

Kallen purchased the items that she wanted. After purchasing, the two went out to get lunch. Tasting American food in Japan. The two went to get hamburgers. Kallen first time trying Hamburgers made Ethan nervous.

 _Kallen: Ethan this is my first time eating American food! I hope I like it!_

 _Ethan: I hope you will._

Kallen took a bite of the cheeseburger, after tasting the after taste, Kallen was overjoyed that she ate that. She loved it! Loved it that she ate the whole thing.

 _Ethan: Yup! I knew you would like it! Hamburgers are delicious._

Kallen had stuffed in her mouth.

 _Kallen: MMHMMM_

The two were now full. The two were now tired, they decided to get back to their hotel room. Meanwhile a young woman named Koharu Ishikawa, was following Ethan and Kallen all day, but mostly looking at Kallen. Seeing how hot she looks, she wanted to make her sex slave. Even though Kallen is straight, Koharu has tricks up her sleeved. The two got back to their hotel. Koharu hiding somewhere in the hotel, waiting for Ethan to get out. That night, Kallen was sleeping in Ethan's shoulder, Ethan gave a light kiss in her hair. He turned off the TV while they were watching erotic anime.

 _Ethan: I better get some condoms._

Ethan left a note for Kallen. Saying "I'll be getting condoms Love you!" As Ethan left the room to get condoms, Koharu has the chance. She locked the door, and tied Kallen up into the bed. Kallen locked up and seeing her all tied up and her mouth taped. Thinking this was Ethan's way to have sex.

 ** _Kallen: Oh Ethan! You're creative ideas make me laugh! Making me as a sex slave makes me more excited._**

Koharu out of the shower all cleaned, she got out of the bathroom naked.

 _Koharu: Well well, looks like your awake!_

Koharu gently took off her mouth tape!

 _Kallen: WTF! Who are you!?_

 _Koharu: I'm Koharu!_

 _Kallen: Let me go you bitch!_

 _Koharu: Nah! And If your thinking of your husband waiting to save you, you don't need to worry about him! We took care of him so he dosen't disturb our sexy time!_

Kallen was now thinking that she did something terrible to him! Ethan was tied up in the storage room of the hotel!

 _Koharu: Shall we begin darling?_

 _Kallen: NO! Ethan please help me!_

Koharu first kissed her with her red lipstick. Then she put her tounge in her mouth! Kallen didn't like this, she was able to break the kiss!

 _Kallen: YUCK! Knock it off!_

 _Koharu: We're just getting started!_

Koharu had a drug that make her relaxed and makes her enjoy the sex.

 _Koharu: I'm going to stick this think up your ass, and this drug will make you relax and enjoy the sex._

 _Kallen: Noo please!_

Koharu sticked it up her ass, and Kallen felt something different.

 _Kallen: Please I want more._

 _Koharu: Alright Darling!_

 ** _Kallen: Ethan please help me!_**

Ethan finally able to untie himself. He was still locked up. Luckily he had skills to picklock locked doors. He was very lucky to find a screwdriver and some bobby pins.

 _Ethan: If I can do this correctly, then I might able to unlock this!_

Ethan was able to get the door unlocked running back to save Kallen.

Koharu was using a strapon on Kallen to give her pleasure.

 _Kallen: Yes! Please do it harder! Mistress!_

 _Koharu: Right away Kallen!_

Now Koharu was doing it harder! The two were kissing and tounge kissing each other again! Koharu also did some other stuff like spanking her ass, slapping her, fondling her breast, and did other stuff.

 _Kallen: Yes I love it! Yes!_

 _Koharu: Let's cum together!_

Koharu and Kallen were very close to orgasm interrupted by Ethan knocking the door down.

 _Koharu: What the! How did you get released!_

 _Ethan: That's none of your business! LEAVE HER ALONE!_

 _Koharu: No! How about you just leave and the two of us can have the time of our life!_

 _Ethan: How about you leave and me and Kallen can have the time of our life!_

Now the two are physical fighting. Whoever wins the fight, they get to stay and they can fuck Kallen, and loses they have to leave! The two were physical fighting. The two were kicking, punching. The fighting was fighting, while Kallen was just watching all tied up.

 _Kallen: GO ETHAN! YOU CAN DO IT!_

Ethan finally got the last punched, Koharu got punched.

 _Koharu: You hadn't seen the last of me! Some day I will make Kallen my bitch!_

Koharu runs out the room. Ethan untied Kallen, Kallen was crying again, getting raped by a girl.

 _Ethan: Kallen are you ok!_

 _Kallen: Oh my goodness! This is worse than getting almost molested by the Britannains. Ethan please fuck me really hard!_

 _Ethan: Are you sure!_

 _Kallen: Yes!_

Ethan put on the condom on his spot. Ethan inserted his spot inside her sweet spot. This make Kallen moaned a lot.

 _Kallen: YES ETHAN! I LOVE IT! YOUR **** IS PERFECT FOR MY *****!_

Ethan kept stroking until he came into the condom. Making them moan again. The two gave heavy breathing.

 _Kallen: ETHAN! I love it when you fuck me!_

 _Ethan: I do to!_

 _Kallen: I love you Ethan Suzuki!_

 _Ethan: I love you until the end Kallen Suzuki. Tomorrow, we're getting the kids back and we're going to have a family fun time._

 _Kallen: Ok_

The two drifted off to sleep. The next morning, the two woke up, quickly packed up and left. Ethan was driving getting the kids. Kallen was excited to see her kids again. Once they get to pick them up, Yui was excited to see her parents again and Naoto was just sleeping in the couch.

 _Yui: Mommy, Daddy. I miss you_

 _Ethan: How's my baby girl?_

 _Kallen: How is my baby girl doing?_

 _Yui: I'm good. Naoto is sleeping in the couch._

Ethan carried Naoto to the car as Yui waves goodbye to her grandma, Kallen's mom. Now the 4 are now together again, and they are going to have family fun time. They will go out to eat, watch movies, play games and stuff.


	22. Chapter 19

Narrator

 _Speaking_

Naomi made a promise to Kallen, saying that she will be back for her because Naomi is out of town. Kallen in the car with Ethan to drive her around town. While driving, he suddenly fainted in the car. The car went out of control. Kallen in the other hand took control of the car.

 _Kallen: ETHAN!_

 _Ethan:…_

 _Kallen: Oh my god Ethan! We need to take you to the hospital._

Kallen drove him to the nearest hospital. She was worried about him. She was scared. The doctor said that he just fainted, but he's going to be ok. Ethan is going to be out for 2 days so Kallen went home. As she was driving home. Naomi went back to town. The Black Knights greeted her.

 _Naomi: It's good to be back in Town._

 _Ohgi: Yeah it's good to see you again._

Ohgi married Viletta after the Zero Requiem. The two couple works at Ashford Academy. Ohgi, is a teacher, while Viletta is a swim teacher. Kallen is now at home while the two kids are being take care of by her grandmother. Kallen waits for Ethan to come home, but she forgot they had to do something. Kallen wanted to get lunch. So she went to her car and drove to get lunch. After eating lunch, Kallen was walking back to her car until Koharu came and made her faint again. Koharu took her back to her house, and all tied up again. Turns out she was next door to Kallen.

 _Kallen: Where am I?_

 _Koharu: I heard what happened to Ethan! Since he's in the hospital, no one can't save you. So where were we from the last time. Oh yeah! We're going to have our time of our life._

 _Kallen: No!_

 _Naomi: Where's Kallen?_

 _Ohig: I don't know. Let's check_

Ohgi had a radar that checks everyone where they are. They saw Kallen's location in a weird place. Naomi said she'll go there alone. Naomi rushes to the house. Ended up jumping on rocks, climbing onto walls.

 _Naomi: Dammit these walls are in the way._

Ethan felt senses that Kallen is in danger. He woke up. Surprised.

 _Ethan: Kallen is in danger!_

Nurse told him to stay rested. Back with Kallen, Koharu stripped Kallen clothes off. Touching her sweet spot. She was touching the sensitive part.

 _Kallen: No stop it! Only Ethan can touch down there._

 _Koharu: heehee. You like it you whore._

 _Kallen: No I don't_

 _Koharu: Then why are you wet. It shows you seem to like it._

Kallen continusoly getting her sweet spot touched while Koharu rubs her hair. She made a smile. Next she turned her head to face her, then she started to kiss her while she put her tongue in her mouth.

 ** _Kallen: Someone please save me! Anyone please! God help me!_**

 _Kallen: No more please! Koharu! Please stop it!_

 _Koharu: Darlin, we just getting started._

Koharu put on the strapon

 _Koharu: Did you miss this._

 _Kallen: No! not this again._

Koharu entered he strapon into her sweet spot. Stroking it again, kisses, tounge kisses continued doing it to Kallen. Kallen did not enjoy this. She hated it. Now she prays hoping someone to help her. She started to cry.

 ** _Kallen: please someone help me! Anyone please!_**

Suddenly the door knocks down. It was Naomi!

 _Kallen: Naomi!_

 _Koharu: So this is one of your girlfriends?_

 _Kallen: What? No she my friend._

 _Naomi: Release her or else pay the price._

The two started a fight. Kallen again watches the two fighting. Naomi punched Koharu in the face. While Koharu kicks her. The two were bleeding after a few punches and kicks. Naomi finally pins her down.

 _Naomi: What do you think you're doing?_

 _Koharu: I can't help it if she's attractive._

 _Naomi: I'm going to give you a suggestion. You will leave her alone, or else you have to deal with me or Ethan again._

 _Koharu: I'm not going to give up until Kallen is mine._

 _Naomi: You are going to give up. It's no use! Kallen is in love with Ethan. You might just well leave her alone or I will call the police. They're very strict._

This scared Koharu. She agreed that she would leave her alone. Naomi took Kallen back to her home. Naomi gave her one advice. Saying that if you like girls, then you don't need to force them. Take it easy, get to know them. Naomi took Kallen home. She took her to her bedroom. Naomi cooked her some food to recover. She was wondering where was Ethan, Kallen woke up food next to her.

 _Kallen: Food! How did I get here?_

 _Naomi: Hey sleepy head!_

 _Kallen: Naomi! You're back!_

 _Naomi: Yeah! Hey Kallen where's Ethan. Did he cheat on you?_

 _Kallen: No! He's in the hospital recovering!_

 _Naomi: Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that!_

Naomi sat on the bed with her! Kallen didn't realized she was naked.

 _Naomi: So hows you and Ethan?_

 _Kallen: It's pretty good! I love him very much._

 _Naomi: I need to tell you something. How did Ethan and the US military were able to past Britannian security in Japan?_

 _Kallen: Well he told me it was difficult._

Kallen was explaining everything. US military got onto Nightmares. They were hidden in the ships. Ethan was leading this unit. He also created The Yankee Troops which only allowed 10 powerful members of the troop. When they were in the pacific, Soldiers were playing cards, smoking e-cigs, and stuff. Their strategy was doing island hoping starting from Palau. At Palau there was no Britannian military so they claimed as their territory. The Americans created a base there as a checkpoint. The next place is Guam. Now there was a battle between the US and Britannia. They landed on the beaches of Guam. Ethan ran to take cover to ground troops while the Nightmares take care of the Knightmares. Ethan was firing his M16 and laser rifle as a backup weapon.

 _Ethan: Oh shit! Everyone we need to keep moving let's go!_

Everyone ran to trap the Britannians. Britannians plan to escape if everything went wrong. But that won't stop them. They are surrounded by the US. As the US advanced forward. The Britannians now trying to escape, they are now trapped. All they can do is surrender the island. Britannian troops are putting their hands in the air. They were sent in a prison ship. As a POW. The US created another base in Guam. Now it's another checkpoint. Next week they are going to get Iwo Jima, then after that, Okinawa. At night, Ethan put up a picture of Kallen in his locker. Everyday he kisses that picture.

 _Ethan: Like I said Kallen, I will return as I promised._

(Area 11)

As Kallen working in the Babel tower as a playbunny, she always stay positive as Ethan will come back.

 ** _Kallen: Ethan, I know you will return. I know._**

(Guam)

Ethan was now getting rest for the night. The next morning, they were getting ready. US nightmares flew all over to protect the soliders. Ethan was riding in the Landing craft. Various soliders were in it. As they enter Iwo Jima, it was quiet. The waves of the ocean were only sound that was made. Soon, Britannina machine guns were firing, while Ethan took cover again behind some rocks. Pulse grenades were thrown at Britannians machine gun areas killing them instantly.

 _Ethan: We got solider 10'o clock!_

 _Nightmare Solider: We got a knightmare 9'o clock._

They also found Japanese people forced to become a Britannian solider. They had their hand raised.

 _Japanese1: Stop please don't kill us_

 _Japanese2: We were forced to be soliders._

 _Ethan: Oh boy. Private take these Japanese people and give them shelte, food, and water._

The two soliders are actally from the Black Knights. Airship fight in the air, and nightmares fighting with other knightmares. The battle of Iwo Jima stopped just a little bit, Ethan and others were told to climb the mountains.

 _Ethan: Damn do we have to climb that high?_

 _Solider: That what the general said!_

As they climbed the mountains, They planted US flags all over. Finally they planet the largest flag they had in Mt. Suribachi. They made the famous flag planted in the world. Ethan, and various soliers planted the US flag in top of the mountains of Iwo Jima people were cheering and clapping. Until the Britannians came back to fight again. Luckily they are surrounded again, and they were put into POW. Now Iwo Jima was another checkpoint. Their next stop was Okinawa. After capturing Okinawa, it was time for them to go to Japan. Luckily they had Britannian vehicles in Okinawa. As they arrived at Japan, the Britannian think that it's just Britannina military to help out. It stopped at the babel tower. Ethan and other troops landed on the roof. Getting ready to put bombs in various place in the roof.

 _Kallen: That's how they got to Japan without getting caught_

 _Naomi: Wow they're really strong nation._

 _Kallen: Yeah a nation could actually destroy Britannia._

 _Naomi: Can the USA destroy Britannia?_

 _Kallen: Yeah. The United States became the world's sole superpower after World War 1._

Kallen finished the food that Naomi made.

 _Kallen: Hey thanks for keeping your promise for me. I really appreciate it._

 _Naomi: No problem. You are a good friend to me._

Naomi hugged Kallen. Naomi was hoping for Ethan to recover from the hospital. The two drove to the hospital to see Ethan. As they saw Ethan, he was watching TV.

 _Kallen: Hey there._

 _Ethan: Kallen it's good to see you again, Naomi? you're back?!_

 _Naomi: It's good to see you again Ethan._

Ethan was happy to see the the two again. The two decided to stay at the hospital for the night to wait for Ethan's recovery.


	23. Chapter 20

Narrator

 _Speaking_

The Korean war. It started back in 1950 when Kim Il Sung invaded the South. Advancing forward to the South, the South was very close to extinction until NATO finally arrived and push the Communist back to the North. Then NATO attack the North taking Pyongyang, then they pushed up again. Then the Warsaw Pact comes and pushes to the south. The war rages with NATO and the Warsaw Pact. After 3 years, a cease fire treaty was signed. Then in 1965 AD, the war rages again with the North sending out missiles to the south. In 1968, people were outraged about this war. They started protesting it in not just America, also in Britannia, parts of Europe, and Japan. Ethan and Kallen also participated the protest. This includes other people like the Black knights, former Ashford Academy students, and others. (The Korean war is going to act out like the Vietnam War). In Korea, the communist and the democratic were fighting each other. They shot guns, used their fist, used booby traps, Hueys were blazing. This war was an outrage. As teens reach 18, they are force to be put into boot camps then go to Korea.

 _Various People: Korea is not our war._

 _Ethan: Yeah Solders get out of Korea._

 _Kallen: You are killing too many people._

People were holding picket signs saying like Stop the war, Make love not war, and others. Teens refuse to go to school, after a day of protest, Ethan and Kallen went back home to rest.

 _Ethan: When will this war end?_

 _Kallen: Who knows Ethan. This war is endless._

C2 now lives with Lelouch in a hidden place. Where Lelouch can't be found. He renamed himself, Julius Kingsley. He started a new life with C2.

 _C2: So Julius, how will you start your new life?_

 _Julius: C2, how long we met eachother?_

 _C2: Since 2017 a.t.b (1962 AD)_

 _Julius: C2 I wanted to tell you something. I, I think I like you._

C2 was surprised to hear Lelouch, I mean Julius to say such a thing.

 _Julius: C2, we met each other since you gave me your geass, and I want to take our relations to the next level. I love you C2._

 _C2: Okay, I love you Julius._

The two kiss for the first time after years. Julius and C2 are now daiting each other. C2 remembered saying that she will always be there for him.

(USSR)

The Russians invaded Ethopia, and it made a communist. The Ethopian communist party took over the government, and creating the People's republic of Ethopia, they invaded little part of Africa like Somalia, Libya, and Congo. Other place like Mongolia, Laos, Cambodia, and Bangledesh. The spread of communism is outrage. The USA is terrified. This leads to the domino theory. Democratic countries like Europe, will come to the end first, the, Japan, then Britannia, finally the USA. In Korea again, new recruits are being deployed to the battlefield. The DMZ was mostly where the guns are shooting. Solders were put into POW, KIA, MIA, captured, and others. Countless North Koreans were shooting at the countless South Koreans, Americans, Britannians, and Western Europeans. The USSR deployed knightmares in Korea including the Britannians using 9th Generation Knightmares with the help of the Americans using the same 9th generation Nightmares. While the Communist has 7th Generation Knightmares because the USA closed its borders to keep Communist spies away. Britannian also closed its borders.

(Korea)

 _US Solider: YOU COMMUNIST PIECE OF SHIT YOU WILL NOT TAKE KOREA!_

 _NK Solider: YOU WILL DIE YOU AMERICAN PIG_

The NK solider got shot from behind. Saved by a Britannian.

 _Britannian Solider: You can thank me later, lets take these communist out of Korea._

 _US Solider: Alright._

NATO now starts to pushed the Communist up. Now they are tired, so they stop until a week.

(Japan)

Ethan tells his story about when he visited Europe. Ethan visit to Europe was pretty much battling. In Europe, after the fall of the Black Knights, Most of the Black Knights got imprisoned and some of them had to forcefully work. Rakshata, and Diethard went back to the Chinese Federation, and Ethan fled to the USA. Hearting about Euro Britannia, he wanted to get rid of it so he deported himself to the Netherlands. As he landed, he saw everything, the Japanese Ghetto. A ghetto that keeps the Japanese segregated from the Europeans. Ethan did not like this, he plans to get a ship to take the Japanese to the United States with Human rights and non segregation. When he arrived at Europe, he met people like, Akito, Leila, Anna, and others.

 _Ethan: Ethan Suzuki_

 _Akito: Akito Hyuga it's nice to meet you_

 _Ethan: You are Japanese too?_

 _Akito: Yes!_

 _Leila: I'm Leila nice to meet you Ethan._

 _Akito: Where are you from?_

 _Ethan: I'm from the US._

 _Leila: An American?_

 _Akito: Yes I heard he is an American._

 _Leila: What is he doing here?_

 _Ethan: I'm going to help you guys get rid of Euro Britannia, an exchange, I want the Japanese people from the Ghetto_

 _Akito: You have to talk to the president about that._

So Ethan met the president of Europe.

 _Ethan: Mr. President, I want to help you get rid of Euro Britannia, in exchange, I want to take the Japanese people in the Ghetto and take them to my country._

 _President: Agree. IF you can get rid of them, then we give you the elevens._

 _Ethan: Uhh sure. Also I will be sending a health team to give health to the Japanese._

 _President: They're yours_

The American red cross team came to Europe able to pass Euro Britannia, they arrived at the Japanese ghetto.

 _Japanese1: What who are thsoes people_

 _Japanese2: They are Americans_

 _American: Give these people food, and water. Give them health if they are sick._

Now the EU and America are working together to stop Euro Britannia.


End file.
